Tratamiento Chekov
by Mangetsu Youkai
Summary: Como el jefe médico de la nave, Bones no podía permitirse ser visto como una persona débil, menos cuando la confianza de la tripulación recaía en él. Pero ser fuerte no era algo fácil cuando, por culpa de tu loco capitán, la muerte te roza las narices en cada misión. Por suerte, hay una placentera forma de acabar con ello, si logra atrapar a cierto ruso antes. McChekov hard.


**Me encontré esta cosita, que sólo necesitaba unos últimos retoques y que llevaba meses guardada en mi _Aliis Volat Propiis,_ que es donde guardo mis historias que están exclusivamente destinadas a o Wattpad, y decidí que era hora de darle una oportunidad a este pobe shipp que muy poca fandom posee.**

* * *

 **Tratamiento Chekov**

Había conocido muchas, centenares de personas, que se desvivían cada día en alguna taberna de mala muerte hablando de cuanto odiaban su trabajo, de las mil y un maneras en las que le romperían la cara a sus jefes el mismo día en que, gracias a algún milagro monetario mayormente relacionado con el juego o alguna pésima idea que planeaban patentar para hacerse ricos, por fin podrían renunciar e irse a pasar el resto de sus acaudalados años a algún paraíso en la Tierra o, los más osados, en alguna estrella artificialmente tropical.

En lo que a él respectaba, eran delirios de algún frustrado y holgazán ebrio que no estaba feliz de las decisiones que habían tomado en sus vidas y, hasta ese punto, bien podía tener mucho en común con ellos. Si no fuera por el hecho de que él, desde niño, había creído que todo trabajo era bueno mientras aportara una forma moral de ganarse la vida, lo que volvía cualquier excusa de un trabajo odioso y un jefe que era un desgraciado, sin fundamento ante sus ojos...

Excepto en aquellos momentos en que, demasiado cerca de un sol con una fuerza gravitacional suficientemente poderosa como para que el _Warp_ se resistiera a sacarlos de allí tan rápido como para evitar que se volvieran un gigantesco horno de terrícolas, vulcanos y... lo que fueran el resto de sus compañeros, asados en medio de la nada. Bueno, en esos momentos si que creía que su trabajo era el infierno...

Y, al ver a Kirk tan relajado en su silla, masticando una jugosa manzana que acababa de, estaba seguro, robar de la sala de guarniciones, mientras permanecía observando las llamaradas solares que se extendían a escasos años luz de ellos y amenazaban con dejarlos convertidos en polvo ardiente en cualquier momento, con la misma expresión que había tenido cuando saboteó el dichoso examen de Spock hace años... bien, sí, mentiría si no admitiera que estaba formulando la lista de todos los sueros extraños y experimentales que tenía en el laboratorio médico que le inyectaría en caso de que salieran con vida de toda aquella locura.

Las alarmas de _peligro_ llenaban con su estridente sonido todo el lugar con aquella voz femenina y computarizada que ya comenzaba a causarle una ulcera de tan seguido que la escuchaba, mientras el familiar cartel en letras rojas y titilantes se desplegaba por la ventana que hacía las veces de monitor de llamadas. Y Bones se preguntó en qué rayos estaba pensando la Academia y la Federación misma, cuando decidieron dejar a su amigo al mando de la Enterprise.

Y es que, si tuviera que definir con una palabra aquel primer año de los cinco que, se suponía, debía soportar explorando el espacio con la para nada convencional tripulación del Enterprise, sería _suicida._ Pues su gran y completamente loco amigo y capitán, James Tiberius Kirk, parecía estar más que dispuesto a acabar con toda fuente de vida pensante en la nave o, en su defecto, con sus corduras. Ya no sabía si, verdaderamente, el espacio exterior era la cosa más peligrosa y terrorífica, o Kirk estaba empeñado en ignorar cualquier conducta lógica y sólo pretendía hacerles explorar supernovas, gigantes rojas, agujeros negros, nebulosas peligrosas, campos de meteoritos o, como ahora, pasearse a ver de cerca un _completamente inofensivo_ sol a punto de extinguirse...

Sí, desde luego que iba a levantar varias actas en contra de su amigo cuando por fin pusiera un pie en la Tierra.

Pero, por el momento, tenía que concentrarse en que la forma en que su respiración permanecía tan agitada, casi rozando la hiperventilación, pasara desapercibida para el resto de la tripulación en la sala de comandos. Aunque no podía decir que se trataba de una tarea sencilla, pues cada vez los síntomas de un ataque de pánico se volvían más evidentes ante aquellas situaciones a las que era cruelmente expuesto en aquel odioso trabajo y por su estúpido jefe.

Gruñó por lo bajo. Genial, ahora hasta se contradecía.

Pudo distinguir el marcado acento del chico ruso mientras proponía alguna idea inverosímil pero seguramente perfectamente lógica de cómo podían salir de allí antes de volverse carbones, y la respuesta afirmativa de Kirk casi de inmediato, no estaba seguro de si hubiera entendido algo de lo que el chico le había dicho en aquella extraña mezcla de inglés y ruso, o alguna cosa de las ecuaciones matemáticas o lo que fuera que el plan requiriera, pero de inmediato toda la tripulación a su alrededor comenzó a sujetarse a las barras y tableros de control, y el incesante pitido en su oído no le había atontado ya lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que, si pretendía permanecer de pie en los próximos momentos, debía agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas a esa hermosamente firme barandilla en las escaleras.

Cosa que hizo justo un segundo antes de que su cuerpo sintiera la inercia empujarlo hacia atrás, con suficiente fuerza como para que, estaba seguro, de haber permanecido suelto, hubiera acabado en el otro extremo de la nave. Maldijo por lo bajo, sintiendo la forma en que sus dedos se resbalaban por culpa del sudor que cubría su cuerpo entero, y cómo su corazón golpeaba con demasiada fuerza en su caja torácica, causándole un notable dolor en el pecho.

" _Vamos, aguanta un poco más. ¿Qué clase de jefe médico tiene un infarto frente a sus potenciales pacientes?"_ se recriminó en su fuero interno, frunciendo el ceño que con los ojos fuertemente cerrados al sentir como los músculos de sus brazos y piernas comenzaban a agarrotarse por la posición y el ya de por sí terrible estado en el que se encontraba. ¿Cuánto más faltaba?

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, de repente, todo su cuerpo volvió a ser víctima de la inercia y, por culpa de que se había colocado en cuclillas para mantener el equilibrio de forma más tolerable, la misma barandilla que le había salvado de un golpe horroroso, fue la que se encargó de dejarle uno bastante parecido en la frente en cuanto la nave recuperó su marcha natural en _Warp._

El insulto que brindó, para nada aceptable en una nave de la Federación, no pasó desapercibido por el resto de la tripulación, y así se lo hizo notar la burla de su _querido_ amigo.

-Vaya, Bones, ¿Realmente crees que esa es la forma en que el jefe médico de la nave deba expresarse?- preguntó, burlón, mientras se acercaba a él y le tendía una mano.

El aludido rumió un nuevo insulto, mientras lo veía desde su posición en cuclillas, con una mano sobre el área golpeada y fulminándole con la mirada. Demonios, que feliz sería si pudiera encerrarlo en una de las cápsulas por un tiempo. Sólo unos días, para bromear.

-¿Y tú vas a enseñarme las formas correctas de hacer mi trabajo?- respondió la pulla, y acabó por esbozar una sonrisa de resignación mientras aceptaba la ayuda-. Se me iría la vida nombrándote cada uno de los artículos del reglamento que violaste en la última media hora en que quisiste recorrer este maldito sol, pero confío en que Spock se encargará mucho más eficientemente de informarte de ello que yo ¿No es así, primer oficial?

La sonrisa triunfal de Kirk se esfumó en cuanto el extraterrestre se unió a ellos, con una expresión aún más severa de lo acostumbrado, dejando adivinar el broncazo -o lo más parecido que los vulcanos tuvieran- que estaba a punto de soltar sobre su amigo. Y es que, si bien los primeros años Kirk había actuado de forma irreverente ante el vulcano y su aplastante lógica, pronto éste había hallado la forma correcta de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, de una forma similar a la que utilizaba su antiguo capitán. Era más que obvio que el extraterrestre se había ganado el respeto suficiente por parte del chico como para hacerlo.

Y era, también, demasiado que obvio que aquella era su oportunidad de retirarse de allí sin llamar la atención y dedicarse a calmarse en silencio en algún lugar abandonado de la nave en el que ningún otro miembro de la tripulación le descubriera.

Y es que, por más que ya no hubiera peligro cercano, los peores ataques solían darle luego de cada evento traumático, cuando la adrenalina le permitía razonar más profundamente sobre lo sucedido y su mente caía en cuanta de lo cerca que había estado de morir allí, en medio de la nada, y sin nadie que le rescatara.

-Bien, Spock, te dejo a este demente, para ver si tienes más suerte haciéndole entrar en razón esta vez- comentó, divertido, mientras palmeaba un par de veces el hombro del aludido, sin despegar su mirada del rostro del rubio, que se veía claramente sorprendido ante una retirada tan cobarde de su parte. Su expresión perpleja y traicionada dejaba ver claramente que se esperaba cualquier reacción de su parte, menos el que le dejara solo ante el extraterrestre.

Estaba claro que no dejaría de recriminarle por siglos, pero en vista de que su respiración seguía siendo irregular en el momento en que ingresó al ascensor, le importó una mierda el dejarle solo ante el terrorífico hombre. A fin de cuentas, para él era mejor si su amigo comenzaba a dejar de intentar matarlos en cada sistema solar nuevo que descubrían.

Trató de no pensar en nada mientras caminaba por los pasillos atestados de la nave, manteniendo la mirada al frente y concentrado en mantener los síntomas de su ataque de pánico lo más imperceptible posible para los demás, mientras sus pies lo llevaban a ese rincón casi abandonado de la nave, donde sabía que nadie lo vería mientras trataba de controlar su respiración y el temblor en sus manos. Junto a los miles de pensamientos negativos que se habían originado en su mente ante el último suceso.

Recorrió la nave sin interactuar con nadie hasta que llegó al pasillo en el que se encontraba su habitación, aunque no se internó en ella, claro que no, después de todo, no era algo extraño el que Kirk se valiera de su clave de capitán para ingresar a su habitación o a la de algunas señoritas cuando estaba aburrido, y ni loco correría el riesgo de que le descubriera en pleno ataque de pánico, por supuesto que no.

Al notar el pasillo completamente vacío, para su suerte, se permitió imprimir algo de la desesperación que se apoderaba de él en sus pasos, prácticamente corriendo por el extenso y fríamente iluminado de blanco pasillo, detalle que antaño no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo pero, por Dios, si iban a pasar los próximos cuatro años de sus vidas en aquel lugar, bien podrían haber invertido un poco más por hacer el lugar más cálido ¿No?

Aunque no podía engañarse a sí mismo, desde luego que nada, ningún detalle, por más hogareño que fuera, le haría olvidar que estaba, literalmente, a mitad de la nada y que cualquier mal cálculo, por pequeño que fuera, podría conducirlos a una muerte horrorosa.

No sería la primera vez que pasaba.

En pánico, corrió hasta el final del pasillo, donde se encontraban los suministros de higiene nuevos. Abrió la escotilla que los mantenía a resguardo y, sin detenerse a mirar, se internó dentro del espacio que contenía desinfectantes y productos de limpieza suficientes para, al menos, siete años. El olor a algún desinfectante le llenó las fosas nasales y le obligó a fruncir el ceño con molestia. Para ser un médico, no tenía ninguna afición a ese asqueroso aroma a desinfectante. Más bien, en los escasos años en los que trabajó en distintos hospitales en la Tierra, había tenido suficientes malas experiencias como para odiar aquel aroma y los recuerdos que acarreaba. Nada comparado con casi ser asado por un sol, claro, pero en uno de ellos había conocido a su ex mujer, lo que ya es mucho decir.

Ignorando la molesta pestilencia y sin encender la luz, caminó hasta la parte más alejada de la puerta, cerca de los detergentes de cocina, y por fin solo, se dejó deslizar por la firme estantería hasta llegar al frío suelo.

Sentía la piel húmeda debido al abundante sudor que le recorría. Trató de regular su respiración, y de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Sin embargo, poco pudo hacer en cuanto aquellos pensamientos horribles comenzaron a asaltarlo de nuevo. Recuerdos terribles de trágicos sucesos que habían experimentado ya otras naves. ¿Qué sucedería si a ellos también los succionaba un agujero negro? ¿O se quedaban sin combustible y no podían enviar por ayuda? ¿O si se quedaban sin guarniciones antes de tiempo y debían recurrir al canibalismo como aquella nave del año dos mil doscientos? ¿Y si ellos también acababan por aterrizar en el planeta de una especie anticuada que los acabaría usando como sacrificio para sus dioses? Amén de que lo último lo había visto en una película ¡Las otras cosas si que eran posibles y, de hecho, ya habían sucedido! Él simplemente no quería volver a pasar por lo sucedido en la playa con aquel misil, ni volver a sufrir como cuando creyó que Kirk había muerto. Todo ese dolor, ese miedo, era completamente horroroso, y no quería volver a sufrirlo, ni por él ni por nadie.

Maldijo por lo bajo, no había logrado relajarse en lo más mínimo, sino que su corazón había incrementado sus pulsaciones el doble y, ahora sí, estaba hiperventilando. ¿Qué clase de médico no puede ni ayudarse a sí mismo?

De repente, un poderoso resplandor níveo hirió la oscuridad de la habitación y sus pupilas, obligándole a cerrar los ojos y a maldecir nuevamente, de forma demasiado audible.

Tarde notó que, además del insulto, su respiración se había vuelto demasiado sonora y le era imposible acallarla, ya que, de inmediato, los pasos acelerados de quien fuera que acababa de entrar a la habitación se dirigieron a donde él estaba.

-¿Señor McCoy?- la voz, aún algo aniñada y con aquel marcado acento ruso, le hizo imposible el no reconocer a su acompañante, a pesar de que sus ojos siguieran negándose a funcionar bajo aquella potente luz. Y, también, se obligó a ahogar otro insulto

¿Por qué, de entre todos los tripulantes de aquella maldita nave, tenía que ser el pequeño genio ruso que les salvaba el culo en cada misión el que le encontrara? ¿No era suficientemente humillante que su lógica siempre le dejara mal parado ante todos por el simple hecho de llevarle la contra?

-Claro que no, es Khan, que ha vuelto para vengarse- se burló, molesto, mientras trataba de abrir los ojos nuevamente, los cuales escocieron ante la luz ¿Cuánto llevaba allí, en la oscuridad?-. Maldición.

De inmediato oyó los apresurados pasos alejarse y, aterrado, creyó que el chico iría por ayuda para él, lo que hubiera sido lo correcto, de hecho, pero lo más vergonzoso desde su punto de vista. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al notar como la potencia de la luz descendía lo suficiente como para mantener la habitación iluminada, pero sin dañar su vista. Bien, al menos el pequeño genio podía darse cuenta de su malestar, si tan sólo pudiera notar lo poco agradecida que era su presencia allí y se desvaneciera.

-¿Está bien?- pregunta, con aquel tono suave y marcado que, para su mala suerte, le saca un estremecimiento al oírla frente a él.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, adaptándose a la iluminación mortecina, sólo para encontrarse con aquel suave y tierno rostro de niño a pocos centímetros del suyo, con una expresión que se balanceaba entre la preocupación y la curiosidad.

-¿No se supone que eras un genio?- preguntó, con demasiada brusquedad, ante lo que el chico abrió los ojos de par en par-. Saca tus propias conclusiones.

Esperaba poder sentirse un poco más relajado al descargar algo de su pesimismo contra el muchacho, pero lo único que logró, en cuanto aquellos gigantescos ojos verdes y llenos de inocencia brillaron en la oscuridad, avergonzados y heridos, fue sentirse como la peor de las porquerías.

Suspiró audiblemente, cansado, antes de alzar la mirada arrepentida hasta el chico.

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte- gruñó, molesto consigo mismo, con el chico, y con aquella maldita nave. Se sorprendió un poco al ver como el muchacho asentía, aparentemente satisfecho con esa pobre disculpa, antes de sentarse frente a él y esperar, evidentemente, a que el mayor se desahogara como era correcto. Bones sabía que no tenía obligación alguna a explicarse, pero, en vista de que sus propios métodos no parecían surtir el más mínimo efecto para calmarlo, decidió que nada de malo había en contarle al chico sobre lo que le sucedía-. Es que, verás, no es muy bien visto para un jefe médico de una nave intergaláctica esto de sufrir ataques de pánico cada vez que se presenta una situación riesgosa como, por ejemplo, que casi te convierta en chicharrón un sol, así que estoy algo frustrado y... aterrado.

Muy aterrado, cabe decir, ya que pronto su cuerpo reaccionó nuevamente al recordar lo cerca que estuvieron de no contarla esta vez.

-Déjeme ayudarle- la voz del chico le llega lejana e intenta negar, lo que menos necesita es que aquel muchachito con cara de niña le intente salvar. Lo único que necesitaba era quedarse allí, quieto, hasta controlar lo suficiente sus reacciones como para ir a la enfermería y administrarse algún suero calmante. Automedicarse sin una segunda autorización en la nave estaba estrictamente prohibido en el código de la Federación, más aún para su cargo, pero vamos, no sería la primera vez que alguien en la nave violaba el dichoso código.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera puede negar con la cabeza, o de cualquier otra forma, cuando el chiquillo le sujeta de su brazo y jala de él con fuerza, demasiada para un niño, de hecho, y cae en cuenta de que, en realidad, él está terriblemente débil.

El muchacho pasa uno de sus brazos por sus finos hombros y le obliga a apoyar parte de su peso en él, quejándose un poco por el peso extra del mayor. Seguramente hubiera hecho algún comentario divertido en cualquier otro momento, feliz de poder vengarse aunque sea en eso del chico, pero actualmente no estaba con el más mínimo humor para bromear y, trastrabillando una poco, se dispuso a alejarse de los enclenques brazos del ruso.

Pero se detuvo en medio de su empresa cuando, de repente, un agradable aroma proveniente del muchacho junto a él invadió sus fosas nasales. Chekov tenía un curioso aroma a jabón y algo parecido a té de hierbas, combinado con una colonia suave y juvenil que le sentaba muy bien. El conjunto de aromas característicos del chico le hizo reprimir un suspiro, como las anteriores veces que lo había cruzado en los pasillos, lo suficientemente cerca como para que la estela de su aroma le golpeara directo en el rostro como para que su cerebro, por un instante, sufriera una sobrecarga en señales de ir corriendo tras el chico lo más rápido posible para... bueno, realmente nunca estaba seguro de para qué o qué es lo que haría una vez lo tuviera en frente de nuevo.

Ante esos pensamientos, se aseguraba de recordar cada uno de los puntos por los cuales el muchacho no le caía bien en lo más mínimo, de levantar bien alto las barreras que no permitirían que aquel niño se le metiera bajo la piel, como su lógica que siempre lograba aplastar la suya, su cara de niño bonito que no rompe un plato, el hecho de que un simple adolescente de diecisiete años hubiera logrado entrar a la Academia y graduarse con honores en uno de los puestos más difíciles y prestigiosos...

 _El hecho de que tenga diecisiete..._

McCoy tragó saliva pesadamente ante ese pensamiento, y no pudo evitar que cierto rubor trepara hasta sus mejillas por culpa de la vergüenza y la culpa ¿Por qué ese pensamiento tan peligroso tenía que asaltarle en un lugar como aquel, tan oculto, y con el causante de ellos tan cerca? En primer lugar ¿Por qué le asaltaban pensamientos de cualquier tipo respecto al chico? ¡Él era un hombre, por Dios!

Porque sí, para su propio horror, había algo en la edad del chico, en que aún fuera menor, que hacía que una frustración indescriptible se apoderara de él sólo con recordarlo. Por que ello quería decir que, además de un desviado, también era un viejo pervertido que se estaba volviendo loco por un simple e inocente niño.

Gruñó por lo bajo cuando el chico lo arrastró fuera de la despensa, y toda la potencia de aquellas luces artificiales y molestas recayó sobre sus sensibles ojos ¿No se suponía que los ojos más sensibles eran los de colores claros? Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan desviado en todos los sentidos?

El joven Chekov le llevó en silencio por el pasillo, cosa que agradeció, ya que lo último que necesitaba era aquel hipnótico acento ruso empujándole aún más para cometer una locura.

Pero, por culpa de aquel atronador silencio, y que sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse cada vez más a la luz, fue consciente de que estaban completamente solos el pasillo, pegados el uno al otro, con aquel delicioso e inocente aroma golpeando sus fosas nasales al tener aquella suave y brillante cabellera rubia justo debajo de su rostro, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa enternecida al notar el hecho de que el chico era por lo menos una cabeza más bajo que él.

 _Y un enclenque debilucho._ Pensó, al ver como soltaba un pequeño bufido cuando se detuvieron frente al umbral de una puerta. Y Bones se preguntó cómo era que el chico sabía cuál era su habitación.

Al menos, hasta que alzó la mirada y sus ojos se posaron sobre un cartel que rezaba números negros diferentes a los de la suya. Arqueó una ceja, divertido.

-Oye, niño, esta no es mi habitación- señaló, dedicándole una mirada burlona al chico por sobre el hombro. Cuando éste se giró hacia él, con un brillo curioso en sus verdes y enormes ojos, y sus rojizos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amable que le hizo parecer aún más pequeño, Leonard tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por ignorar los escasos centímetros que separaban sus rostros, y su deseo animal de esfumarlos en un solo movimiento.

-No, señor- admitió, y el mayor fue rápidamente consciente del sospechoso rubor que cubría las pálidas mejillas del muchacho-... es la mía.

Sin embargo, ante aquellas palabras, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se debía éste y, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el pánico volviendo a apoderarse de su cuerpo, esta vez por un motivo completamente diferente a una muerte inminente, oyó, estático, como alguna contraseña en un perfecto ruso era pronunciada por el chico y la puerta se abría, aceptando el comando de voz. Acto seguido, y sin que su cuerpo reaccionara a tiempo como para poder zafarse de aquella situación, fue empujado por el menor dentro del camarote antes de que pudiera hacer algo para defenderse.

Chekov no se molestó en encender la luz, puesto que la habitación permaneció perfectamente iluminada aún cuando la puerta ya se había cerrado a sus espaldas, cosa que llamó la atención del médico. Apartó por fin la mirada del chico que le sostenía y peinó con ella la habitación, en busca de la extraña fuente de luz.

Y casi sufre un infarto cuando, ante él, se desplegó la imponente visión del espacio exterior y, demasiado cerca aún para su gusto, el maldito sol de aquel sistema horroroso se cernía en medio de la absoluta oscuridad y las estrellas, llenando la habitación con una luz ligeramente anaranjada y una tibieza acogedora, que le recordó a sus días en la Tierra. Y aunque sabía que el espectáculo al otro lado del gran ventanal que todas las habitaciones poseían era hermoso, con aquella bola de fuego liberando llamaradas solares que eran tan bellas y hipnóticas como peligrosas, y que aquel aire cálido debería consolarlo un poco en la frialdad del espacio, en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que les podría haber sucedido si alguna de aquellas potentes llamaradas les alcanzaba y exterminaba de una vez por todas, porque nadie le garantizaba que, aunque los escudos estuvieran a máxima potencia, éstos pudieran soportar la radiación y la temperatura abrazadora de una.

Ante tal expectativa, no pudo controlar su pulso ni su respiración cuando un nuevo ataque de pánico se hizo presente, y la expresión asombrada y preocupada de Chekov le confirmó que estaba siendo demasiado notorio.

-¿Señor McCoy?- le llamó, pero ni siquiera su acento marcado pudo relajarlo esta vez al tener aquel espectáculo tan presente y real ante él. Ni siquiera podía apartar la mirada del dichoso sol, confirmando para sí mismo algo que ya sabía, era un maldito masoquista.

Sintió al pequeño removerse inquieto junto a él y, creyendo que estaba debatiéndose en qué hacer respecto a su situación, trató de explicárselo como pudo entre agitados jadeos.

-El... Sol... yo...

Y sólo necesitó esas palabras para ver como, para su alivio, el material de la ventana se tintaba de un color cada vez más oscuro, mientras la habitación se llenaba de una agradable penumbra, ocultándole del espacio, mientras él trataba de recuperarse del penoso espectáculo que estaba brindando al chico.

Cuando éste le empujó en dirección al interior de la habitación, llevándole con gentileza hasta el rectángulo blanquecino en medio de ésta que, adivinó, era su cama perfectamente arreglada, McCoy estuvo muy tentado a creer que aquello se trataba de un sueño.

-Tengo algo que le ayudara- comentó el muchacho, mientras le obligaba a sentarse en la cama, utilizando la cabecera como respaldo. Sintió el mullido colchón hundirse bajo su peso y, de repente, fue consciente de que se encontraba en la cama del chico donde él pasaba sus noches, llena de su aroma y del calor de su cuerpo. Trató de no pensar mucho en ello, y en lugar de eso se dedicó a explorar la habitación en penumbras, notando que, de hecho, estaba completamente ordenada. Había un par de libros en lo que parecían caracteres en ruso e inglés sobre una mesa a su lado, misma donde descansaba una pequeña lampara que el chico encendió, obligándole a soltar un insulto al ser la luz demasiado potente. Pidiendo disculpas, Chekov se apresuró a graduar la luz, antes de abrir la parte baja de la mesa y comenzar a rebuscar entre los objetos que allí había, causando un pequeño barullo de papeles y algunas cosas metálicas que chocaban entre ellas.

Bones, ya más relajado al verse en un ambiente aislado y en presencia de una distracción como aquella, sonrió, divertido, al ver como el muchacho realizaba aquellas muecas tan curiosas, propias de él cuando estaba concentrado en algo, muy comunes mientras realizaba actividades en los paneles de mando o las veces que se lo encontraba abstraído en los pasillos de la nave, justo antes de que notara su presencia y bajara la mirada, sin siquiera hacer él alguno de sus gestos típicos de desagrado, cosa que le causaba gran curiosidad por las noches, cuando no podía dormir por alguna cosa y se distraía pensando en el muchacho junto a él. Algún día debería preguntarle.

Porque no, en realidad el desagrado que luchaba por mantener hacia el muchacho no tenía nada que ver con la lógica, o que se sintiera inferior a él, para nada. Sino que, para su propio horror, desde que había visto por primera vez a aquel chiquillo en los pasillos de la Academia, todo el resentimiento presente a causa de su ex esposa, o cualquier interés posible por las muchachitas de la Federación desaparecieron de un plumazo ante esa pálida piel, esa mirada cargada de inocencia, aquellos profundos y gigantescos ojos verdes y aquella sonrisa de labios rojos como la sangre que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Aterrado por la fuerza de sus deseos cada vez que veía al muchacho, atinó a mantener tanta distancia entre ellos como le fuera posible dentro de los pasillos de la Academia, y a ignorarlo en cualquier clase que compartieran. Y había tenido notorios avances, al final del tercer año de reclutamiento, ya casi no pensaba en el pequeño chico ruso de ojos hechiceros que había hecho tambalear sus ideologías durante los primeros meses de su estadía en el lugar.

Pero, sin ninguna duda, había alguien por allá arriba que estaba más que dispuesto a brindarle dolorosos flechazos que no estaban destinados a ser, y lo confirmó cuando, apenas pudo relajarse de todo el espectáculo que había montado Kirk en la nave y se detuvo por fin de correr tras él por el lugar con distintas inyecciones en las manos, un par de gigantescos y divertidos ojos, junto a la sonrisa de labios más rojos y brillantes que hubiera visto lo cruzó en un pasillo rumbo al ala de enfermería, con un movimiento de caderas inconsciente que estaba completamente destinado a volverlo loco.

Y aquí estaba, después de casi cinco años de estar esquivando aquellas miradas inocentes y sus sonrisas amables, y los constantes _Señor_ que llenaba su mente de pensamientos inmorales y pederastas, sobre la cama del chico de diecisiete años más malditamente hermoso que se hubiera cruzado nunca antes.

Si, había alguien por allí que quería que acabara preso, porque mira que tentar así la paciencia de un hombre.

-Tome esto, señor, le ayudara- aseguró, con voz más dudosa y tímida que antes, mientras le tendía una botella más bien alargada, que dentro mantenía un líquido incoloro como el recipiente en si mismo, salvo por la etiqueta y tapa de color rojo que rezaba el nombre de la bebida en letras imprentas.

-¿Vodka?- preguntó, sorprendido, antes de girarse a ver al ruborizado muchacho. Que le dedicaba una sonrisa apenada- ¿Qué haces con esto en tu habitación, niño?

-Soy ruso, señor- respondió con simpleza.

-No me refiero a eso- continuó, resistiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco-. Está prohibido que menores de edad beban alcohol en la nave, y lo sabes.

Él le sonrió, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, con cierta sorna, y McCoy estuvo muy seguro de que no fue su imaginación el escalofrío que sintió en su entrepierna al ver, por fin, malicia en aquellos ojos verdes como un bosque en primavera en las montañas de su Georgia natal.

-Técnicamente no la he bebido, sólo la guardo- el mayor abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, aunque él mismo se preguntó el por qué de ello, ya que era obvio que el pequeño genio frente a él se percataría de tal hueco en el reglamento de naves interestelares, pues tenía tantos, que en sí mismo dicho reglamento era un chiste. El joven continuó, sacando dos pequeños vasos de medida para la bebida-. Y, de cualquier forma, estoy a punto de cumplir diecinueve años, señor, así que estoy en edad de beberla si quisiera.

El doctor abrió los ojos de par en par ante la declaración, antes de clavar su mirada en los ojos del muchacho, que volvían a adquirir un aire aniñado y, hasta cierto punto, confundido, lo que obligó a McCoy a suavizar su expresión, antes de tratar de hablar.

Le llevó unos cuantos intentos, y aún así sonó demasiado impactado.

-¿D-Diecinueve?- repitió, sintiéndose un idiota de inmediato, y el chico asintió, elevando la comisura de uno de sus labios mientras, amenazando con esa simple acción a destrozar la frágil cordura del médico-. N-no, eso es imposible, tú me dijiste que tenías diecisiete, niño.

El rubio le miró desconcertado por un segundo, antes de ahogar en su garganta algo que sonó peligrosamente similar a una risita, según McCoy, burlona. Cuando alzó esos ojos hasta él otra vez, éstos brillaban de una forma curiosa, como si estuviera sonriendo con la mirada.

-Señor ¿Hace cuántos años le dije eso?- preguntó, mirándolo como si tuviera que descubrir algo implícito en aquella tranquila pregunta.

El aludido frunció el ceño y, odiando como odiaba que trataran de tomarlo por imbécil, se apresuró a responder, sacando la cuenta rápidamente.

-Hace d... _Oh-_ y se cortó a sí mismo, cayendo de repente en el hecho de que, si se lo pensaba, era un poco lógico que el muchacho cumpliera años en aquellos dos años que llevaba conociéndolo.

Sí, efectivamente, era un imbécil.

La mirada divertida se le hizo extraña de tan poco acostumbrado que estaba a contemplarla en los inocentes ojos del chico, pero, luego de un pequeño silencio de dos segundos, esbozó una sonrisa algo apenada en su dirección.

El chico amplió la suya.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó, y a McCoy le pareció que se estaba regodeando en la situación. Cayó en cuenta, mientras le veía abrir la botella y verter su contenido en las medidas sobre la mesita, que no debía ser el único que aún le tratara como a aquel niño de diecisiete años que salvó a gran parte de la sacrosanta cultura vulcana. Y, teniendo conocimiento de aquello, no pensaba dejar pasar aquella oportunidad de molestarle un poco, sólo por una pequeña venganza de las molestias que él le causaba sin saberlo siquiera.

-Bien, que aún eres sólo un niño- respondió con soltura, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maligna cuando los bosques se posaron sobre él, balanceándose entre la sorpresa y la indignación, y aquellos brillantes labios rojizos se separaron en una mueca sorprendida. Entonces, sólo por piedad, se atrevió a suavizar su mirada y sonrisa-. Pero, al menos ya eres un niño lo suficientemente maduro como para acompañarme bebiendo alcohol.

Ante eso, y luego de un leve período de duda, el joven Chekov acabó por devolverle la sonrisa y tenderle una medida, que no dudó en tomar.

-No tan niño, señor McCoy- soltó, con lo que, el aludido pudo apostar, era una mirada incitante. Abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquel atisbo de malicia llevado a un nuevo nivel por el chico, pero éste desapareció tan rápido, que no tuvo oportunidad de cerciorarse-. A su salud.

Aún algo shockeado, alzó el pequeño vaso para brindar con su compañero y, sin apartar la mirada de él, se echó la bebida a la boca, sintiendo de inmediato el ardor en su garganta ante el paso del alcohol.

Sin embargo, eso no le molestó en lo más mínimo, no mientras podía distraerse en el rostro de perfil del pequeño ruso, detallando cada centímetro. Sus largas y espesas pestañas eran ligeramente más oscuras que su cabello, y describían un amplio abanico que cubría la parte más alta de sus pómulos, éstos estaban cubiertos por unas ligeras pinceladas de rosa que le hicieron pensar por un momento que aquella expresión picaresca que había presenciado hacía tan sólo micras de segundo no era posible en alguien tan aparentemente inofensivo. Sus ojos bajaron de inmediato a aquellos brillantes labios rojos, antes de que el movimiento de su manzana de Adán le llamara la atención y sus ojos se deslizaran hasta allí. El movimiento de aquella pequeña y casi imperceptible protuberancia, si no fuera por la posición en que arqueaba el cuello para beber, le habría pasado desapercibida; pero ahora, con su atención sobre ésta, sólo podía pensar en lo apetecible que le parecía la idea de enterrar sus dientes en aquella inmaculada piel blanca y llenarla de marcas que le fueran imposible de ocultar.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a alarmarse por el hecho de no poder, aún, echarle la culpa al alcohol de sus pensamientos peligrosos, cuando el menor hizo una graciosa y asqueada mueca, y se arqueó sobre sí mismo, forzándose a tragar hasta la última gota de vodka del vaso.

-Oᴛʙpaтитeдьньɪй (1)- exclamó el muchacho en su lengua materna, realizando un movimiento con la boca que, según McCoy, era muy similar a rascarse la lengua con los dientes, mientras mantenía el gesto torcido fuertemente. Preocupado, se inclinó un poco hacia él, dejando el vaso sobre la mesita. Le bastó con que alzara la mirada hacia él una vez más, aún más brillante que antes, pero claramente era un gesto de desagrado- ¿Por esto hacen tanto jaleo en Rusia? ¡Es horrible!- exclamó, aparentemente resentido con los años de prohibición que, de seguro, tuvo que soportar antes de poder tomar aquel, en sus propias palabras, horrible brebaje-. Es como tomar alcohol solamente.

Bones se le quedó mirando unos segundos, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar ante el espectáculo brindado por el muchacho. Pero fue cuestión de un momento, el que le tomó procesar todo lo que acababa de suceder y salir de los labios del ruso, para que estallara, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en furiosas y perfectamente audibles carcajadas. Y de verdad, ya que en pocos segundos dejó que todo su cuerpo cayera de espaldas sobre la cama del chico, agitando el colchón con fuerza bajo su cuerpo, que se convulsionaba con cada espasmo involuntario de su cuerpo. Y es que podía ser el médico más amargado de toda la Federación cuando estaba a bordo de la nave, y siempre se preocupaba por mantener un semblante serio frente al resto de la tripulación, pero ni toda su fachada profesional, ni todo su carácter huraño junto, podrían lograr que se mantuviera serio e indiferente ante semejante reacción del muchacho frente a él.

-Dios mío- jadeó, mientras, lentamente, los espasmos y las carcajadas comenzaban a menguar su ímpetu, permitiéndole ser consciente pronto de lo mucho que había perdido los estribos, y que probablemente sus carcajadas de lunático se habían oído por toda la nave.

Pero, por una vez, lo que pensara el resto de los miembros de la nave le importó un bledo, y no había fuerza divina en aquel universo, que pudiera borrar la sonrisa divertida y burlona de sus labios mientras veía a Chekov con prepotencia desde sus propias almohadas.

-Definitivamente, eres un niño- sentenció, mientras se enderezaba sobre la cama, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, regocijándose en la vergüenza y la clara humillación en ellos. Respiró hondo, aún sin alejar su mirada del rostro del menor, notando el fuerte color carmín que se había colocado en sus mejillas, el puente de su pequeña y respingada nariz, y la punta de sus orejas, y no supo si atribuírselo al alcohol o al enfado y la vergüenza, pero si que podía dar por seguro que era de las cosas más tiernas y sensuales que hubiera visto en su vida.

Sintió un tic en su ceja ante tal pensamiento, sin duda se estaba volviendo un viejo pervertido y con complejo de pederasta, pero ni siquiera esa certeza pudo borrar de sus labios la pequeña sonrisa embobada que la reacción del chico le había dejado.

Se sorprendió al notar que, con un puchero, se dedicaba a llenar la medida nuevamente y, antes de que pudiera atinar a detenerlo, se la bajó de un solo trago, como si se tratara de agua. Notó claramente como reprimía, en vano, un gesto de repulsión, y trataba de llenar otra medida.

Asombrado, le arrebató de entre las manos la botella y la medida, y por impulso, acabo bebiéndosela él.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- inquirió, mirándolo con la expresión más severa que pudo, mientras alejaba la mano que sostenía la botella del alcance del menor-. No estás acostumbrado a beber ésto, puedes caer en coma etílico si lo tomas como si nada.

-Dámelo- demandó el menor, tratando de tomar la dichosa botella, extendiendo su brazo y quedando a una peligrosa distancia del médico. McCoy cayó en cuenta de que el rubor parecía más pronunciado, y los ojos estaban algo dilatados ¿Tan rápido había caído?-. No dejare que una botella de vodka me haga sentir como un niño.

El mayor abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido, entes de chasquear la lengua y negar con la cabeza, sin decidirse entre reírse del menor o ponerlo en su lugar con un regaño.

-¿Crees que terminarte una botella de vodka tú solo es lo que necesitas para dejar de ser considerado un niño?- preguntó, entre la burla y la molestia, y sintió su cuerpo entero temblar cuando aquellos brillantes y algo perdidos ojos verdes se posaron sobre los suyos, profundos, molestos, y atentos a sus palabras. Con calma, dejó la botella en el suelo junto a la cama y la medida junto a la suya en la mesa, antes de tomar al pequeño por sus finos hombros, obligándolo a centrar toda su atención en él-. Créeme, son pensamientos como esos los que hacen que te vean como un niño, muchacho.

No estaba muy seguro de qué, puntualmente, en toda su frase fue lo que causó que reaccionara de aquella forma, pero, apenas acabó de hablar, su mirada pareció volverse aún más brillante, cristalina, y Bones hubiera creído que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar si no fuera por aquel profundo destello de furia y frustración que relució en sus ojos verdes.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le sucedía cuando, con una fuerza que no se creería jamás de un cuerpo tan pequeño como el suyo, el chico lo empujó con fuerza sobre el colchón, dejándolo algo desorientado sobre éste por culpa del rápido movimiento y la bebida. Sin embargo, cuando sintió el leve peso del pequeño cuerpo del muchacho sobre él, montándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, todo su cuerpo entró en acción lo más rápido posible, tratando de evitar que el muchacho hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera, como golpearle mientras estaba alcoholizado.

Más no fue un golpe lo que le dejó sin aire por parte de Chekov, sino la notable y firme manera en que, desapegado de cualquier pudor, dejó caer gran parte de su peso directamente sobre sus caderas, presionando en su sufrida y más que estresada por el día de hoy entrepierna. Tuvo que ahogar un gruñido en su garganta que nació debido a semejante sensación, mezcla de dolor y placer, y que causó que toda la habitación diera vueltas a su alrededor por un instante.

Hasta que sintió como el chico se pegaba completamente a él, en una posición tan comprometedora que tuvo que obligarse a alzar la mirada para cerciorarse que, en efecto, el chico sobre él era el mismo que no lograba mantener una conversación con él sin tartamudear o enredarse en su propio acento.

Y, de no ser porque la idea de que fuera otra persona era hilarante en sí misma, la hubiera tomado en serio por un segundo, ya que aquella mirada decidida y segura, aquella sonrisa predadora que curvaba sus brillantes y rojizos labios en una media luna sobre su ruborizado rostro no se parecían en lo más mínimo a las expresiones amables y tímidas del muchacho que él conocía.

Con los ojos abiertos a tal punto que poco faltaba para que saltasen de sus cuencas, presenció la forma en que el muchacho acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros peligrosamente, como si fuera lo más normal entre ellos, y su corazón se saltó un latido cuando su tibio aliento chocó con su boca entreabierta, siendo capaz de percibir los vestigios del vodka en él, pero sin que lograra sentir algún tipo de desagrado al respecto.

-Entonces, señor McCoy- susurró, y esta vez el mayor no tuvo dudas al respecto, en cuanto notó ese aire pícaro en la voz del ruso, de que el chico estaba dispuesto a volverlo loco, y que, además, iba por buen camino. Tragó saliva cuando la lengua rosácea se deslizó sin pena por los labios rojizos, dejándoles aún más brillantes por la humedad, antes de continuar- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que _tú_ dejes de verme como un niño?

Ante aquellas palabras se quedó completamente paralizado, con sus ojos asombrados clavados en los del chico, mientras la sonrisa zorruna en su rostro se acentuaba aún más, y la decisión en sus ojos se volvía cada vez más tangible. ¿Que él no le viera como un niño? ¿Qué pretendía ese mocoso?

No tuvo que reflexionarlo demasiado tiempo antes de que un suave y dulce par de labios le aclararan todas sus dudas en un beso hambriento que le dejó pasmado. Los movimientos del chico eran tan desesperados que rozaban en lo violento, apoderándose de su boca con decisión, dominante, sin que tuviera siquiera el atino de, al menos, utilizar las manos que tenía sobre sus hombros para alejar al embravecido adolescente que parecía tener todas las intenciones de devorárselo a besos.

Y que, de hecho, lo estaba haciendo terriblemente fatal.

A penas fue consciente del mundo a su alrededor y comprobó que, en efecto, aquello no era una alucinación por culpa del vodka, le fue imposible no notar el desastre de movimientos que era el chico sobre él; sus manos le aferraban desde la nuca como si creyera que eso bastaría para que no se alejase si lo quisiera, y el temblor en éstas, al igual que la velocidad con la que su boca se movía sobre la suya, sin importarle que no reaccionara, pretendiendo que de aquella forma lograría obligarle a responder, dejaban ver claramente lo nervioso que en verdad estaba.

Y no pudo evitar pensar que aquella desesperación era incluso tierna, ya que significaba que el chico no tenía la más mínima idea de como comportarse de forma seductora frente a otra persona, lo que, en realidad, no era mérito para su causa. O eso pensó, hasta que esa boca desesperada bajó por su mentón, delineando con pequeñas mordidas la marcada curva de su mandíbula, robándole un notorio escalofrío que logró enardecerlo otra vez, pues pronto se atrevió a dejar una mordida sobre la unión entre su mentón y su cuello. Gruñó por lo bajo, grave, antes de llevar ambas manos a la estrecha cintura del muchacho. Ese niño de verdad iba a lograr que acabara encerrado en algún lado.

 _Vamos, McCoy, un adolescente no va a lograr que pierdas la cabeza tan fácilmente ¿No es así?._ Por un momento le pareció extraño que la burlona voz de su consciencia se pareciera tanto a la de Jim, pero lo ignoró en pos de tratar de salvaguardar su orgullo... y derecho a ser un ciudadano libre.

-Chekov, niño, es suficiente- demandó como pudo, imprimiendo una convicción que no sentía a sus palabras, mientras tenía que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cometer una locura, sólo por sentir como esa pequeña y abrasadora boquita succionaba con fuerza sobre su manzana de Adán.

Más, en cuanto la palabra _niño_ llegó a su cerebro y fue decodificado por éste, abandonó con prontitud la piel sobre los tensos músculos de su cuello, lo que supuso un alivio para el médico.

Al menos, hasta que sintió como aquellos dientes como perlas se clavaban en el lóbulo de su oído. Esta vez, no pudo ahogar un gemido ronco y gutural de deseo, antes de clavar sus dedos en las curvas de la cintura del chico, sintiéndolo temblar entre sus manos. Se estremeció con fuerza cuando oyó un pequeño jadeo de Chekov sobre su oído, y éste desembocó en su entrepierna, con un hormigueo terriblemente familiar para él.

-Dudo que me esté considerando como un niño en este momento, señor- porfió, y no necesitó verle a los ojos para saber que estaba sonriendo, coqueto y desafiante, antes de llevar nuevamente sus labios hambrientos a los suyos, encontrándose con su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa.

Cuando sus alientos chocaron, un segundo antes de que sus cálidas bocas entraran en contacto, y Bones pudo apreciar la diversión y el deseo en los ojos abiertos y brillantes del muchacho, hipnóticos, decidió que aquello era demasiado para un pobre hombre como él. Al demonio la Primera Directiva, el reglamento, la Academia y la Federación misma, ese niño iba a conseguir lo que había estado buscando. Que le tratara como a un adulto.

De la misma forma que él, tomó impulsó y se ayudó de su peso para dar vuelta la situación, dejando el cuerpo del muchacho entre el colchón y el suyo, con una de sus piernas entre las suyas y sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza dorada. Sonrió con malicia al oír un pequeño jadeo, producto de la sorpresa, escapar de los labios del rubio cuando chocó contra la cama. Tardó un momento en abrir nuevamente sus hermosos ojos y, entre todas esas capas de verde esmeralda y bosques de Georgia, Bones pudo notar como el hechizo etílico, junto con toda la seguridad y diversión en su mirada, parecían haberse esfumado en un solo movimiento, dejando ante él una mirada atemorizada y arrepentida, mucho más parecida a ésas a las que el joven ruso lo tenía acostumbrado.

-Los adultos no besamos tan mal- susurró, con un notable aire de burla en su voz, aunque ésta sonó demasiado grave hasta para él, revelando que su estado de excitación era incluso más avanzado de lo que el hormigueo en su entrepierna podría dejar entrever.

Sin prestarle mayor atención a eso o a la mirada atemorizada del muchacho, que de seguro se estaría preguntando cuál de sus famosos sueros le inyectaría primero como castigo por su atrevimiento, tomó la nuca cubierta de rizos dorados como el sol con una de sus manos, notándola gigantesca en comparación a las del chico, y se acercó lo suficiente como para que el menor no pudiera huir de su mirada. El brillo apenado en sus ojos verdes le obligó a suavizar su sonrisa, antes de rozar aquellos labios que tan loco le traían, sintiendo de inmediato el cuerpo ajeno temblar como una hoja entre sus manos.

-Déjame enseñarte como se hace- gruñe sobre sus labios temblorosos, antes de atrapar el inferior entre los suyos y succionar lentamente, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos sorprendidos del otro.

Sintió ambas manos del muchacho desprenderse del colchón, y se preguntó si trataría de apartarlo, pero cuando éstas se aferraron en sus hombros y jalaron ligeramente de él, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa sobre sus labios ante la desesperación del otro, para, acto seguido, ir por el otro labio, volviendo a succionarlo con calma, tomándose su tiempo para saborear la boca ajena, descubriendo una curiosa mezcla entre dulce y atisbos de vodka en ambos labios. Curioso, repitió la acción en cada labio unas cuantas veces más, sintiendo como, poco a poco, la respiración del muchacho se volvía cada vez más pausada y cómo, con tímidos movimientos, trataba de acompasarse a su ritmo lento y concienzudo.

Sintió los labios del menor temblar bajo los suyos y, deseoso, no se reprimió de delinear aquella brillante boca con su lengua, lentamente, sintiendo cada centímetro del cuerpo del muchacho pegarse a su cuerpo cuando éste le abrazó con fuerza.

Presuroso, Chekov trató de volver a imponer un ritmo hambriento al beso, pero bastó con una leve mordida sobre su labio inferior para que, con un gemido ansioso, desistiera de la idea. Entreabrió sus verdes ojos, sólo para hallarse con el brillo divertido y prepotente en la apasionada mirada del médico, mientras la suya desplegaba una curiosa mezcla entre la timidez y la impaciencia que hizo tambalear con fuerza las prioridades del mayor.

Sacando fuerza de voluntad de donde ya no había, se obligó a mantener un ritmo lento cuando toda su boca entró en contacto con los hinchados labios del rubio, y éste se atrevió a colocar ambas pequeñas manos en sus mejillas nuevamente, mientras dejaban que sus labios se conocieran con calma, mientras ambos descubrían los matices de la boca ajena y sus alientos se mezclaban en cálidos jadeos.

Delineó nuevamente los brillantes labios del muchacho y, cuando éste los entreabrió para él, no dudó un segundo antes de introducir su lengua en aquella tibia gruta, en busca de su compañera, explorando el territorio inexplorado.

Cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto, un gemido gustoso reverberó en la garganta del menor, antes de que su cuerpo se arqueara en un ofrecimiento involuntario y sus caderas se unieran en un punto que hizo a ambos jadear de placer.

Como acto reflejo, Bones soportó el peso de su cuerpo en el codo del mismo brazo con el que sostenía la nuca del chico, mientras la otra volaba hasta sus caderas y las tomaba con firmeza, obligándole a mantenerse junto a sí por un segundo, inmóvil, mientras recuperaba el control de su mente una vez más. Un quejido escapó de los labios del rubio cuando separó sus labios, dejando un fino hilo de saliva como única unión, antes de dejar una leve mordida sobre su labio inferior. Necesitaba que más oxígeno llegara a su cerebro, o iba a cometer una locura.

Pero eso dejó de importarle cuando, para su sorpresa, Chekov frotó sus caderas con fuerza, obligando a McCoy a soltar un potente gruñido, antes de bajar las suyas propias en respuesta, frotando su miembro semi erecto contra uno de los muslos del muchacho.

Éste tembló bajo él, entes de alzar el rostro y dejar, juguetón, una mordida en el labio inferior del médico. Y McCoy decidió que no era tan santo como para poder resistirse a semejante provocación.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, se apoderó de los rojos labios del muchacho con hambre, lleno de todo el deseo que llevaba acumulando en todos esos años, sin importarle si los descubrían o se arrepentía luego. Las manos del menor sobre su cabello aportaron un toque de ternura, al igual que los quedos jadeos que soltaba cada vez que se separaba un momento para permitirle respirar.

Descendió por su anguloso mentón, sacándose las ganas de saborear aquella pálida piel de una vez, mientras sentía como Chekov se estremecía y suspiraba con cada segundo que pasaba. El chico arqueó su cuello, en un ofrecimiento silencioso, y Bones no dudó un segundo en succionar la temblorosa manzana de Adán, asegurándose de dejar una ligera marca.

Su mano abandonó la cadera del chico, que se pegó aún más a la suya cuando mordió la unión entre su cuello y su hombro, y se atrevió a deslizar lentamente sus yemas dentro de la camiseta amarilla que delataba el rango del muchacho, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de aquella tersa piel. Y no pudo detenerse hasta tener toda su mano sobre el torso del muchacho, acariciando la impoluta piel carente de vellos al tacto, disfrutando del tembloroso suspiro que éste emitió en respuesta, mientras todo su cuerpo se arqueaba debajo de él por causa de un estremecimiento. Se maravilló al sentir la piel erizare bajo sus dedos invasores.

-Sus manos están frías, señor- susurró el chico como pudo, tenso, mientras podía notar como aquellos dedos foráneos se acercaban peligrosamente a uno de sus erectos pezones. Por algún motivo, a pesar de su queja, sintió la certeza de que la temperatura sería lo que menos le importaría si los hábiles dedos del mayor llegaban hasta esa zona. Tembló cuando aquellos callosos y firmes dedos dibujaron placenteros círculos sobre sus pectorales.

McCoy soltó una pequeña risa, que obligó al chico a estremecerse nuevamente.

-Pues caliéntalas por mí, niño- susurró, irreverente, hablando sobre la suave piel de su cuello y asegurándose de que su aliento fuera perceptible para el menor, mientras presionaba nuevamente su incipiente erección sobre su pierna, obligándole a conciencia a rozar la del ruso contra su propia pierna.

Cuando sintió sus manos tensarse sobre sus mejillas, y el muchacho soltó un ahogado gemido de placer, supo que ya no había fuerza en este mundo que pudiera alejarlo de él...

-Oye, Pavel ¿Estás bien? Tu turno de descanso terminó hace diez minutos...

...Salvo, tal vez, el hecho de que aún estaban en horario de trabajo en la nave. Uno con el que debían cumplir sin importar qué.

El chico se tensó bajo él de inmediato cuando, como una patada, la voz de Hikaru Sulu, su compañero y segundo oficial de navegación, le trajo de nuevo a la realidad, de la forma más dolorosa posible.

-¡Sulu!- exclamó, luchando por alejarse del mayor quien, a regañadientes, le dejó marchar, no sin regodearse un momento en la desesperación en los ojos del chico-. Lo siento, me quede dormido.

Bones arqueó una ceja al considerar la respuesta, ya que era, para él, completamente imposible que alguien tan responsable e inteligente como Chekov fuera capaz de cometer algo tan _Kirk,_ pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, sino que prefirió ver la manera en que el muchacho encendía las luces del lugar y corría hacia un espejo en la pared que no había notado, donde se apresuró a acomodarse la camiseta dentro del pantalón y, para su plena satisfacción, observar con los ojos abiertos de par en par las múltiples marcas en su cuello que él personalmente había administrado.

Rio por lo bajo al verle optar por ponerse una bufanda roja, ganándose una mirada fulminante y avergonzada a través del espejo.

-¿Tú dormirte? Pero que sorpresa- por el tono de burla del asiático, Bones comprendió que, en realidad, su pequeño niño perfecto sí tenía algo de un adolescente normal en su persona-. Como sea, te espero en el frente, procura no dormirte de nuevo o le diré a Spock.

Ante esa amenaza, todo el rubor que aún quedaba en su rostro por causa del vodka y el intenso momento que acababan de compartir desapareció en un segundo, y Bones tuvo que reprimir una sonora carcajada al ver como el chico se estremecía. Sin dudas, Spock era la mejor amenaza sobre aquella nave.

-Bien, estaré allí en un segundo.

Se oyó un gruñido de asentimiento al otro lado de la puerta, seguido de los pasos del chico alejándose por el pasillo, rumbo a la cabina, sumiéndoles en un pesado silencio en cuanto se desvanecieron.

Bones vio con cierta diversión la forma en que el chico permanecía dándole la espalda desde la mitad de la habitación, seguramente preguntándose cómo continuaban los adultos luego de semejante encuentro. Por una vez, decidió apiadarse de él y, poniéndose en pie, se dispuso a acercarse para explicarle que no tenía por qué preocuparse y que no tenía problema en seguir con aquello cuando estuviera listo.

Aunque, cuando el chico se volteó hacia él, con una sonrisa que parecía sincera en los labios y la mirada segura, se detuvo en su intento, curioso ante semejante cambio.

-Tengo que volver a mis actividades, señor McCoy- obvió, sonriente, antes de colocarse frente al umbral de la puerta y darle la espalda nuevamente, con naturalidad-. Puede retirarse cuando se sienta listo, y espero que el tratamiento contra sus ataques de pánico haya sido eficiente.

Y, sin agregar otra palabra, el chico presionó el botón junto a las puertas que toda habitación tenía dentro y salió del lugar, sin voltear a dedicarle una mirada, dejándole de una pieza.

Bones permaneció allí, de pie y pasmado, ante la soltura con la que el chico le había despachado, y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió deseos de partirle la cara a golpes a algún miembro de la tripulación que no fueran Spock o Jim.

-¿Tratamiento?- repitió, furioso, y sintiéndose un soberano imbécil.

Caminaba por los espacios entre las camillas de la enfermería, revisando los síntomas de los pocos pacientes que había reunido en aquellos días. Nada muy grave, dos muchachos con una reacción alérgica a un componente en las comidas, y una chica de unos veinticinco años con un caso curioso de acné que le tenía preocupada.

Le prescribió una crema con factor de protección cútanea, pero todo indicaba que sólo era producto del estrés por alguna cosa, a lo que ella asintió con un gesto más bien huraño, y Bones no pudo evitar sentir empatía por la mujer.

Suspiró cuando despachó a la chica, pesadamente, y por la forma en que cualquier enfermera a su alrededor desapareció en el acto, su gesto no debía ser de lo más agradable, cosa que sólo logró amargarle más aún. Sabía que estaba afectando a sus compañeros de la bahía médica con su notable pesimismo y su carácter difícil, que parecía empeorar cada día más, y sabía que debería mantener sus conflictos personales para sí mismo en todo momento, como el profesional que se supone era. Pero es que simplemente no lograba ocultar el malestar que estaba causando en él aquella extraña situación en la que se hallaba desde hace una semana.

Siete días, siete malditos días en que la incertidumbre, la culpa y el recuerdo del pequeño cuerpo del joven segundo oficial de navegación de la nave en la que estaba, no le dejaban en paz ni un segundo. Su actitud respecto al resto de los tripulantes había empeorado notablemente, volviéndose un ser aún más severo y huraño que de costumbre, situación que, desde luego, Kirk había aprovechado para hacer blanco de sus burlas, las veces que no trataba de sacarle información cuando iba hasta la cabina de control, sólo para ver como estaban las cosas.

 _Sí claro._ Gruñó en su fuero interno, rumiando su amargura, mientras rellenaba un breve informe sobre el progreso de ambos pacientes hombres, donde especificaba el ingrediente que había causado la reacción en cada uno, y prescribía un medicamento que ayudaría a reducir los síntomas de hinchazón y ardor. Aún así, ambos deberían quedarse un día más en la enfermería, al menos hasta que bajara la inflamación en sus vías respiratorias.

Alzó una ceja, curioso, al ver sobre la ficha médica de uno de los chicos, que éste era de nacionalidad rusa. Lo que, inevitablemente, le trajo a la cabeza el rostro de su pequeño compañero, quien, de alguna manera, se las había ingeniado para escapársele durante todos esos días.

Ahogó un segundo suspiro, sintiéndose algo frustrado al ver que ni siquiera podía sacarse de la cabeza al rubio muchacho en sus horas de trabajo.

Aunque debía admitirlo, cualquier otro en su situación estaría igual, pues no siempre el muchacho que literalmente había puesto de cabeza todas las cosas en las que creías firmemente en tu vida -como tu orientación sexual-, compartía contigo una de las sesiones de besos y caricias más calientes que hubieras tenido en la vida, sólo para fingir luego que era parte de un absurdo tratamiento contra tus ataques de pánico, altamente efectivo, por cierto, y después desaparecer de cualquier punto de la nave que no fuera la cabina donde, tristemente, había demasiados ojos observando para lo que el pretendía hacerle.

 _Eso sonó demasiado pervertido._ Volvió a hablar la voz de su conciencia, y no estuvo seguro si fue porque tenía razón, o porque seguía sonando muy similar a la voz de su amigo, pero su ceño se frunció notablemente, y masculló un insulto, mientras firmaba los papeles con un movimiento feroz, antes de tendérselo a una de las enfermeras que le supliría.

-Bien, es todo por hoy- zanjó, sacándose la bata y dejándola dentro del armario que había en un rincón de la enfermería, donde luego pasarían por él los encargados de la esterilización de la enfermería-. Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos, doctor McCoy- se despidió la enfermera jefe, la única que, por lo visto, era inmune a sus malas forma y pésimo humor. ¿Sería la piel verde?

Salió de la enfermería sin mediar palabra con nadie más, y se alejó por el pasillo, sin saber muy bien que hacer o a dónde ir ahora. No sería mala idea darse una ducha, o ir a beber algo a su habitación...

Gruñó audiblemente, llamando la atención de un par de cadetes que pasaban junto a él, pero se decidió por ignorarlos, demasiado frustrado como para preocuparse por lo que la tripulación pudiera pensar de él.

¿Por qué cada pensamiento tenía que llevarlo de inmediato a Chekov? ¡No tenía sentido! ¡Nada de aquello tenía sentido! El chico había sido claro con él, aquello solamente había sido una forma de distraerlo de sus ataques de pánico que se le había ido de las manos. Y la actitud que mantenía hacia él lo afirmaba, mostrándose indiferente cada vez que llegaba a la cabina como el patético acosador que era, dedicándole apenas una mirada esquiva, antes de comenzar a hablar con su compañero de navegación, mientras parecía atender mil cosas más a la vez, con voz segura pero amable, y con aquel acento ruso que le volvía loco llenando todo el ambiente a su alrededor, mientras luchaba por mantener una conversación con su amigo, intentando no dirigirle alguna mirada que le delatara frente a Kirk, quien parecía tener una especie de radar con la capacidad de descubrir cada pensamiento que se le cruzara por la cabeza sólo por sus gestos.

Entonces, después de siete días de calma, ya debería suponer que aquello estaba zanjado, que Chekov había dejado clara su posición respecto a lo sucedido entre ambos, y él debería estar agradecido, después de todo ¿No era otro motivo a su favor para alzar las barreras entre el chico y él de nuevo?

Sin embargo, aquello sería aceptable para él si no fuera por esa pequeña parte de su mente que traía constantemente a su cabeza el recuerdo de las palabras del chico aquella tarde, ese empeño porque no lo viera como a un niño, por obtener una respuesta de su persona en sus besos, el calor y predisposición que respondía a sus caricias, y su desesperación para, literalmente, devorarle la boca a besos. Amén que aquello bien pudo haber sido un simple impulso adolescente... Pero ¿Acaso tendría sentido su charla anterior a la llegada de Sulu si hubiera actuado por una simple forma de distracción? ¿Es que pretendía hacerle creer con unas simples palabras que aquellas miradas ardientes no habían pasado?

Se estremeció imperceptiblemente cuando la imagen de aquellos ojos como bosques brillando en la oscuridad, llenos de deseo y seguridad, o temerosos y ansiosos, llegó a su mente, y la forma en que sintió su piel erizarse bajo su camiseta azul le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¡Por favor! ¿Es que era un adolescente?

Alzó la mirada, peinando los rostros del pasillo inconscientemente, emocionándose demasiado al divisar una cabellera rubia similar a la que había estado apareciendo por su cabeza todas aquellas noches, sólo para frustrarse al ver que se trataba de cualquier otro muchacho. Aunque no sabía por qué se embarcaba en una empresa tan inútil, pues ya sabía que el único lugar donde podría hallarse al chico era en la cabina, y esa situación no había cambiado desde el comienzo, cuando, esperanzado, recorrió la nave de arriba a abajo con la intención de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el chico. Un simple adolescente con intenciones de ser adulto no iba a despacharle de la misma manera en que él despedía a cualquier paciente, claro que no.

Más lo único que obtuvo de aquella búsqueda fue un profundo dolor de cabeza y el inicio de lo que parecía una ulcera cuando, luego de cinco horas, no pudo hallar al muchacho en ningún lado y su habitación parecía completamente vacía. Se decidió por despertarse temprano y esperarlo hasta que, durante la mañana, llegara o saliera de su habitación; pero, otra vez, no tuvo señales del chico antes de tener que cumplir con su deber en la enfermería.

Sólo lo vio cuando pasó a la cabina a informar a Spock y Kirk de que pronto les tocarían sus chequeos reglamentarios, y de la dieta que deberían seguir para que los resultados de éstos fueran confiables, pero su principal objetivo no pareció mayormente afectado cuando camino cerca de él, consciente de que le oiría, mientras continuaba hablando con los oficiales, y esa indiferencia fue lo que le obligó a tomarse más a pecho la búsqueda que emprendió horas después, rastrillando, nuevamente, de proa a popa, estribor a babor, la nave. Porque le hubiera entendido si aquella desaparición repentina era por causa de los nervios y la vergüenza que le había causado su comportamiento el día anterior, e incluso estaría feliz de sacárselos con sus propios métodos, pero nada, absolutamente nada, justificaba que le ignorara de aquella manera, como si no tuvieran relación en lo más mínimo, como si nunca hubieran hablado, como... bueno, como él le había tratado en todos aquellos años que llevaba conociéndolo.

Pero la situación había cambiado, se había dado vuelta por completo de una forma demasiado irónica para su gusto. No sólo ya no le importaba el que le encarcelaran por siquiera pensar en todas las cosas que le haría al joven ruso en cuanto lo encontrara, sino que ahora era él quien quería encontrar al chico a como diera lugar, sólo para descubrir que, una vez acabadas sus horas de trabajo al frente, éste parecía esfumarse de la nave de repente, cuando cuarenta y ocho horas antes era capaz de encontrárselo hasta en el baño, e incluso en una despensa de productos de higiene... ¿Por qué rayos estaría allí el chico en primer lugar?

Suspiró pesadamente, su frustración elevándose varias lineas más en el termómetro imaginario que era su paciencia, sólo de pensar las horas que había dedicado en esos días a encontrar al muchacho en algún lugar que no fuera la cabina, con todas aquellas personas a su alrededor, y los resultados infructuosos de dichas horas. Y es que le resultaría hilarante si no fuera él el afectado, incluso se había quedado varias horas hablando con Kirk en la cabina, esperando pacientemente a que el chico se levantara de su lugar, habiendo terminado con sus horas de servicio, cuando, en el único segundo en que la conversación con el rubio en verdad absorbió su atención, el muchacho prácticamente se esfumó de su silla. Estuvo a punto de arrancarse los cabellos de las sienes cuando se giró, sólo para encontrarse con un desconocido en la silla de su furtivo ruso.

Mascullando un insulto, y sintiéndose un imbécil una vez más por aquella semana, alzó la mirada del suelo, sólo para encontrarse frente a él la maldita cabina a la que había estado frecuentando, sin falta, por siete días ininterrumpidos.

¿En qué momento había bajado por el turbo ascensor?

Se pensó por un momento el ingresar a aquel lugar otra vez, calculando cuanta dignidad perdería o conservaría al invertir sus horas libres de aquel día también allí dentro. Pero, considerando que su dignidad tenía el volumen de un átomo en esos instantes, no tardó en traspasar las puertas del lugar y encontrarse de inmediato con un par de ojos azul cielo frente a él que le miraban al borde de la risa, como si acabara de oír un chiste increíble.

-Debe ser una broma- murmuró, sólo para él, mientras le tomaba del brazo y le apartaba de la puerta, sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar- ¿Siete días? ¿En serio? ¿Quién es, McCoy?

El médico empalideció ante la pregunta, y estuvo seguro que, si le dedicaba una sola mirada a la silla del muchacho ruso, habría sido más que descubierto por su amigo.

En lugar de eso, sólo se dedicó a mirar a Jim como era habitual; como si estuviera loco.

-¿De qué rayos hablas, Jim?- preguntó, sintiendo sus manos comenzar a sudar ante la mirada divertida y decidida del rubio-. Vengo a hablar contigo ¿No es obvio?

La sonrisa torcida y la forma en que su mirada se volvió prepotente le obligaron a reprimir un estremecimiento, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no apartar la mirada hacia algún otro lugar, sobre todo, a la silla donde cierta cabecita rojiza se estaría haciendo la desentendida mientras permanecía, se apostaría el sueldo de aquella misión, atento a cada una de sus palabras, a la espera del momento perfecto para huir.

- _Claro._ Hablar conmigo ¿Eh?- el escepticismo en su mirada le aseguró que, en realidad, tratar de convencer a Kirk sobre la veracidad de sus palabras sería imposible. Lo que, desde luego, no quería decir que fuera a rendirse. No daría el brazo a torcer ni bajo tortura- ¿O con nuestro tierno e inocente primer navegante?

Enmudeció al oír la pregunta que, certera, golpeó en él como si fuera una flecha al centro de la diana. Aunque impactado, pudo mantener su mirada firme en el rubio petulante y maldito bastardo que era su mejor amigo, sin desviarla ni un poco hacia la silla donde el chiquillo en cuestión estaría. Escudriñó las facciones del otro y, una vez la dura realidad de que estaba completamente seguro de lo que hablaba le dio en la frente, junto con aquella odiosa media sonrisa, por fin le dedicó una mirada al los tripulantes a su alrededor, sintiendo un alivio absoluto al notar que cada uno de ellos estaba por completo absorto en sus tareas de navegación.

Una vez sabiendo que nadie les oiría, se giró a, feliz de la vida, apuñalar con la mirada a su amigo.

Oh, sería tan feliz cuando levantara todos esos actas contra él al final de aquellos cuatro años restantes. Ya podía imaginarse, tarareando rumbo a las oficinas de la Federación, con aquella bolsa gigantesca en la que cargaría con un expediente más robusto que el otro contra James T. Kirk.

Pero, por el momento...

-¿Quién te dijo?- demandó, jurando por su vida, que el próximo ser vivo sobre el que quisiera realizar un experimento sería el maldito imbécil que se había atrevido a irse con chismes a Jim.

El rubio amplió su sonrisa burlona, y sus ojos parecieron refulgir, más divertidos aún que cuando entró al lugar.

-Tú, hace un segundo- soltó, con naturalidad, y la expresión atónita del doctor fue tal, que debió ahogar una carcajada en una tos disimulada, pues un tripulante pasó junto a ellos en ese instante. Una vez desapareció el peligro, él volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada, sintiéndose un completo idiota por haberse delatado tan fácil. Kirk palmeó un par de veces su hombro, en señal de camaradería, mientras su mirada sólo le dejaba ver lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de su sufrimiento-. Vamos, no hay nada de malo en que te guste un chico, ¿Cuánto, veinte años menor?

El moreno entrecerró los ojos, imaginando ya cuál suero le inyectaría primero al rubio.

-Once (2)- gruñó. Sí, había hecho las cuentas, a ese nivel estaba obsesionado.

Kirk arqueó sus cejas, aún sin tornar seria su expresión, y era en momentos como ése en los que se preguntaba si, en realidad, era capaz de tomarse algo en serio a menos que su vida estuviera en riesgo.

-Bien, creí que eras más viejo- aceptó, mientras se encogía de hombros-. En ese caso, no tendré que seguir distrayéndote mientras él se escapa de su pedófilo acosador favorito.

McCoy arqueó las cejas por la sorpresa, antes de que el rubio se apartara a un lado y, efectivamente, pudiera ver la silla del muchacho nuevamente usurpada por aquel sujeto que, estaba claro, era su suplente.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un audible y para nada caballeroso insulto dedicado a su suerte y, más directamente, al rubio divertido y prepotente que se hacía mal llamar su amigo.

Maldito bastardo.

-¡Jim!- reclamó por lo bajo, asegurándose de no ser oído por cualquier otro tripulante, pero con el ímpetu y molestia suficiente en su voz como para que supiera que, si estuvieran solos, ya estaría inconsciente en el suelo, y con varias hemorragias internas- ¿Por qué?

Su tono debió transmitir toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento, pues de inmediato el aludido colocó ambas manos en sus hombros, presionándolas en un gesto tranquilizador, y su expresión se suavizó un poco, aunque sin dejar de verse divertida.

-Hey, tranquilo, es sólo que se veía tan desesperado en busca de una excusa para esfumarse, que no pude evitar tratar de ayudarlo, es demasiado tierno, simplemente despierta la necesidad de protegerlo... aunque de seguro tú tienes otros tipos de _protección_ en mente cuando se te cruza ¿No?

-¡Kirk!

-Bien, bien, no te detengo- gruñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, antes de alejarse y comenzar a dirigirse a su silla, dejándole allí, de pie y frustrado aún más que antes-. Y, por cierto, se fue en dirección a la enfermería, por si te interesa.

Al menos, hasta que aquella frase le iluminó el alma, y gran parte de su frustración desapareció de su persona ante la idea de que, con suerte, podría encontrarlo aquella vez, a pesar de la distracción de su amigo.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó, sin importarle las miradas curiosas que el grito, en medio de la cabina, le acarrearon. Echó a correr de inmediato, casi causando un accidente en la puerta con Uhura, antes de deshacer todo el camino, tan familiar para él, rumbo a su puesto de trabajo, sin detenerse a preguntarse porqué los pasillos estarían desiertos.

No le importaron las miradas sorprendidas que le dedicaron unos cuantos tripulantes cuando, al doblar en un pasillo, casi se las da de bruces contra el suelo por lo resbaloso que éste estaba. Pero eso no le detuvo y, ya saboreándose las palabritas que iba a brindarle al muchacho sobre dejarlo con las ganas, aceleró como un bólido cuando pudo vislumbrar las luces de la enfermería.

Sin embargó, cuando tuvo visión plena del interior de ésta, la escasa esperanza que se había atrevido a acumular se desvaneció con la misma facilidad que un hielo en el desierto al ver que, en el tiempo que se había marchado, los dos muchachos continuaban desmayados sobre sus respectivas camillas, y las enfermeras y enfermeros seguían rondando entre éstas.

Sintió como su frustración volvía a subir hasta casi reventar el termómetro. Juraba por Dios que iba a matar a Kirk si aquello era una manera de despistarlo o una broma.

-¿Doctor McCoy?- la voz extrañada de la mujer que le suplía se oyó cercana, y sólo tuvo que girarse a la derecha para verla de pie a su lado, con sus ojos rojos fijos en él y su piel verdosa brillando bajo la fría luz blanca del techo- ¿Olvidó algo?

Obligándose a ser un caballero con la mujer, y convenciéndose que debía guardar toda su ira para el momento en que encontrara a su amigo solo, negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, yo... ¿Llegó algún jovencito a la enfermería en mi ausencia?- preguntó, sin molestase ya en ser disimulado, depositando sus últimas esperanzas de encontrar al chico en aquel día, en la respuesta que le diera su colega.

La extraterrestre pareció aún más confundida por la pregunta, pero se limitó a negar.

-No, doctor, ningún otro paciente ha llegado después de la joven que usted atendió- explicó, mientras rehacía su moño de cabellos oscuros sobre su cabeza-. Ha sido una jornada tranquila.

McCoy sólo asintió ante aquellas palabras, sintiendo como el alma se le caía a los pies.

-¿Tenía turno?- se interesó la mujer, revisando sin mucho atención unas planillas que sostenía entre sus manos.

-No- se apresuró a responder. No tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa que no fuera llegar a su habitación y acabarse el whisky que estaba esperándolo felizmente en su bodeguilla personal-, pero creí que lo encontraría aquí.

Sin más palabras de por medio, simplemente le dedicó una despedida escueta a su colega, antes de salir del lugar y dirigirse, cabizbajo, hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían a su habitación, tan sólo a un piso de su puesto de trabajo. Si tenía suerte, todo lo que haría aquella noche sería beber hasta quedarse dormido y despertar a cumplir con sus obligaciones sólo cuando el mismísimo Spock llegara a bajar su puerta a golpes para levantarlo al día siguiente.

Sí, una noche perfecta para un pobre anciano pervertido, con complejo de pederasta e inicios de depresión.

-Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al menos, hasta que aquella mágica voz con acento ruso llenó el aire a su alrededor, obligando a su cuerpo a sacudirse por un estremecimiento, ansioso, y alzar la mirada cazadora, atento a otro sonido que le guiara en la dirección en que éste provenía. Después de todo, su locura aún no justificaba alucinaciones ¿No?

Agudizó el oído, reteniendo la respiración, mientras prestaba atención al lugar.

Podía oír los sonidos típicos de las enfermeras y enfermeros cercanos en el pasillo, y, más lejano, el eco de distintas conversaciones en distintos puntos de la nave se entremezclaban hasta llegar a formar un sonido burbujeante a la lejanía.

Sin embargo, un sonido, aún más cercano de los que provenían de la enfermería, llamó su atención y, descendiendo el escalón que había subido ya, se concentró en localizarlo en el pasillo. Sonaba irregular, pero no le costó interpretar que se trataba de jadeos, pesados y demasiado audibles, que provenían de un pasillo a su lado, uno al que estaba tan acostumbrado, que sólo le prestaba atención cuando estaba obligado por su trabajo.

Éste estaba sumido en completa oscuridad y, hasta cierto punto, lo consideraría sospechoso si no supiera que su estado en penumbras se debía a que, dentro de él, se encontraba la escotilla que llevaba a la reserva de medicamentos de la nave y los laboratorios médicos. Estaba diseñado de esa forma para no llamar la atención de algún cadete novato que, curioseando, pudiera causar un gran problema por accidente.

Pero, evidentemente, y por la respiración acelerada e inestable que podía detectar allí dentro, no era la única finalidad para la que era empleado.

-Vamos, tranquilo, no pasa nada- otra vez, la voz del joven ruso le llegó desde aquella penumbra, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al oír su tono tranquilizador y amable, muy similar al que había utilizado para hablar con él cuando le encontró en el almacén de productos higiénicos ¿Qué afición tenía este niño con los lugares oscuros?-. Déjame ayudarte.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer las mismas palabras que le había dicho a él hace una semana, decírselas a quien estuviera en aquel oscuro pasillo, sufriendo, a todas luces, un ataque de pánico.

Todas sus alarmas se dispararon cuando oyó, con claridad, un jadeo de esfuerzo por parte del ruso, claramente ayudando al otro tipo a ponerse de pie, tal cual hizo con él. No quería creer que el muchacho utilizara aquella treta para llevarse convalecientes a la cama, después de todo, no creía que el _Tratamiento Chekov_ fuera prescrito para todos en la nave, pero...

-¿Te gusta el vodka?- la voz el muchacho le llegó desde la penumbra, y todo su cuerpo se crispó en respuesta.

¡Pero es que no parecía otra la situación!

-Maldito niño ruso con fantasía de doctor- masculló por lo bajo -obviando el hecho de que la fantasía de doctor era suya-, o lo suficiente para que el aludido no notara su presencia hasta que, una vez la luz que provenía del pasillo en el que él se encontraba regó su cabellera rubia, despertando destellos de dorado frente a sus ojos, éste alzó el rostro y, por fin, le vio.

Pudo asegurar que su rostro, algo rojizo ante el esfuerzo de estar cargando a aquel hombre considerablemente corpulento, se volvió completamente pálido en el mismo momento en que sus ojos chocaron con los suyos, y sus labios se separaron notablemente cuando cayó en cuenta de quien estaba frente a él.

McCoy no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa depredadora al verse por fin frente al muchacho, en una posición en la que le era imposible el escaparse de él, y por la forma en que el par de esmeraldas del chico temblaron y se dilataron, él también lo sabía.

-La verdad... creo que nunca lo he probado...

El comentario del tripulante que el muchacho estaba sosteniendo con cierta dificultad, dicho con voz pausada debido a lo pesado de su respiración, le trajo de nuevo a su hilo de pensamiento anterior, y su sonrisa se borró de un plumazo al recordarla.

-Tranquilo, te llevaré a un lugar para que te sientas mejor- murmuró el rubio, con voz mucho menos segura o suave que antes, y Bones se preguntó, por un momento, si el chico pensaba pasar de él y llevarlo a su habitación.

La simple idea de ver al ruso repitiendo la situación con otra persona que no fuera él hizo hervir la sangre que corría por sus venas de celos y, antes de que pudiera darle tiempo a razonar o hacer algo al menor, tomó con más brusquedad de la pretendida al desconocido y lo sostuvo de la misma manera en que el ruso hacía, arrebatándoselo de las manos.

-Y ese lugar es la enfermería, por supuesto- gruñó, comenzando a sentir como le palpitaba la vena de la sien.

Oyó al muchacho, de profundos rizos azabaches en su cabellera, jadear incomodo.

-Señor, procure ser cuidadoso, Dimitri tiene un ataque de pánico- le informó el chico, colocándose a su altura por el escaso pasillo que debían recorrer antes de llegar a la enfermería, y Bones bajó la molesta mirada a él, sólo para encontrarse con que éste le fulminaba con la suya, como si le estuviera reprochando algo.

Lo último que le faltaba, que el niñato ruso calienta-pantalones le recriminara por arruinarle una posible cita.

Bien, pues lo sentía por él, pero eso no pasaría en su guardia.

-Entonces, creo que el jefe médico de la guardia está capacitado para encargarse de la situación ¿No crees?- le gruñó, ingresando al lugar con él pisándole los talones, mientras el muchacho sobre su hombro parecía hallarse cada vez más agitado-. Y no creo que sea necesario utilizar tratamientos alternativos ¿Entendido, señor Chekov?

Se regodeó en la forma en que el aludido dejó caer su mentón, claramente ofendido al entender la indirecta. Sin embargo, no se alejó de inmediato, sino que se situó su lado mientras depositaba al castaño muchacho sobre la camilla, con su segunda al mando pululando a su alrededor, esterilizando una jeringa con el calmante que le pidió apenas cruzó la puerta.

El que el chico siguiera allí, dividiendo su atención entre el muchacho sobre la camilla y su persona, le llamó la atención. Si, de hecho, había estado tratando de evitarlo durante toda la semana, el que permaneciera allí mucho más tiempo del necesario, por su causa, no tenía lógica. Lo que, inevitablemente, le hizo preguntarse ¿Quién era ese Dimitri? ¿Y por qué demonios Pavel sabía su nombre?

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido al descubrirse a sí mismo llamando al ruso por su primer nombre, pero entró en acción en cuanto la jeringa preparada fue puesta en su mano por su colega.

-Escúchame, Dimitri, soy Leonard McCoy, el jefe médico de la nave- soltó el saludo reglamentario apresuradamente, deseando acabar con aquella situación ya. No porque la vida del sujeto estuviera bajo riesgo, sino porque entre más rápido lo hiciera, menos tiempo tendría el ruso frente a él para escaparse de sus garras-. Te voy a inyectar un calmante que te ayudara a sobrepasar el estado en el que te encuentras, ¿Tengo permiso de hacerlo?

El chico asintió, y fue todo lo que necesitó para clavarle la jeringa en el cuello, sacándole un grito que le retrotrajo al primer día en la nave junto a Kirk, y que, igual que aquella vez, le generó cierta malsana satisfacción que ningún doctor debería sentir al infringir dolor a sus pacientes.

Suerte que podía violar su Juramento Hipocrático todo lo que quisiera dentro de su mente.

El muchacho cabeceó un poco sobre la camilla cuando retiró la jeringa, antes de centrar sus ojos en él, forzosamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tarda en...?

 _Know Out._ Planchado sobre la camilla.

-¿Hacer efecto? Bastante rápido- se molestó en informar, antes tomar un formulario que le tendía su compañera y rellenar todos sus burocráticos espacios con la información del paciente, antes de dejar un calmante que debía tomar cada vez que sintiera los síntomas, junto a la recomendación de tomarse un momento de sus obligaciones y dormir luego de la ingesta.

-Nada de vodka- masculló, arrancando el papel y dejándolo junto a la camilla para que el tal Dimitri lo leyera cuando despertara.

Ante el comentario, vio al ruso alzar la mirada hacía él, ahora pareciendo más avergonzado que ofendido, y recordó, de repente, a quién se debían las altas cantidades de estrés y frustración que había estado sintiendo en esos siete días infernales desde su último ataque de pánico propio.

-Tú- susurró, y el ímpetu en su voz despertó un notorio escalofrío en el cuerpo del chico, quien trató de bordear la camilla del inconsciente tripulante, con la mirada de un cordero que se sabía frente al lobo.

-Y-Yo... Creo que quiero irme a mi habitación ya- jadeó, tratando de surcarlo, y no entrar en pánico al ver la mirada severa que el médico le estaba dedicando, con aquellos ojos oscuros que parecían tener el poder de congelar volcanes o derretir glaciares sólo con la mirada correcta.

Sin embargo, se le escapó un jadeo agónico cuando una de las fuertes manos del mayor se cerró como una prensa sobre su delicada muñeca, y la certeza que su fuerza no sería suficiente para escaparse de semejante agarre se hizo presente ante él.

-Oh, estoy seguro que sí- gruñó, acercando su rostro al oído del esquivo muchachito, asegurándose de que sólo él fuera testigo de sus palabras-. Pero, para tu mala suerte, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo hace tiempo, y ya no se puede postergar más.

Sin permitirle un sólo segundo para que pudiera esfumarse frente a él, lo tomó con fuerza e ignorando las miradas desconcertadas de sus colegas, lo arrastró fuera de la enfermería. Agradeció el que los pasillos continuaran desiertos por unos minutos más, de manera que los quejidos de Chekov y sus intentos por lograr que lo soltara se ahogaban en el burbujeante y lejano sonido de las conversaciones varias de los tripulantes.

-Señor McCoy, me está lastimando- gimió el muchacho, mientras lo obligaba a subir los escalones que los llevarían al nivel de las habitaciones. Nunca pensó en lo conveniente de que éstas estuvieran tan cerca de su puesto de trabajo, pero sin duda, atender una emergencia médica empalidecía ante la situación en la que él se encontraba.

-Y eso que no empiezo aún, niño- gruñó, antes de detenerse frente a la puerta que, esta vez, si era la de su habitación. Pronunció la contraseña con rapidez, las secuencia de números del celular de alguna chica que, aunque no le había llamado la atención, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Cosas de un señor sentimental.

Pavel trató de alejarse de aquel lugar ante el aire aterrador en la voz del mayor, pero, en el mismo instante en que la puerta frente a él se abrió de par en par, un rudo empuje del médico le introdujo en la habitación en penumbras, y su corazón se saltó un latido al notar que, de hecho, acababa de entrar a la guarida del lobo.

Apenas había oído el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tras él y visto su estela de luz extinguirse sobre el suelo, cuando, con otra violenta embestida le empotró en el frío metal que formaba la puerta. El aire escapó de golpe de sus pulmones ante el impacto, obligándole a soltar un audible jadeo.

Jadeo que fue rápidamente acallado cuando, tras obligarle a alzar las piernas y envolverlas en sus caderas con fuerza, los carnosos labios del mayor se apoderaron de los suyos con hambre, realizando movimientos desesperados que le obligaron a abrir los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa antes de que, con una concienzuda y prolongada caricia sobre su cadera, todo su cuerpo se relajara entre sus manos, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y cualquier intento de resistencia que hubiera pretendido realizar se desvanecía con una simple succión en su labio inferior, que le robó un estremecimiento, mientras todo su cuerpo parecía aumentar su temperatura notablemente al entrar en contacto con el del mayor. Era involuntario, como si su cuerpo no obedeciera a sus deseos.

O como si fuera consciente de deseos que su mente no se atrevía a vislumbrar en tal situación.

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para darle vueltas a ello cuando, con una mordida llena de saña, el mayor se alejó de él, soltando un gemido que se le hizo similar al que soltaría alguien que llevaba tiempo en abstinencia, ansiando algo, luego de sumergirse nuevamente en ello. Por su parte, Pavel se relamió el labio, donde un pequeño escozor comenzaba a resultare incomodo, mientras sentía la piel sobre sus pómulos arder al, poco a poco, tomar consciencia de la forma en que estaba reaccionando, en lugar de tratar de huir de allí.

-¿Así que vas dándole de tu famoso _Tratamiento Chekov_ a todos los tripulantes con ataques de pánico que encuentras?- susurró el mayor, con sus labios rozando los suyos a cada palabra, aunque el encanto de esa caricia no le hizo pasar por alto la mordacidad de la pregunta. Entreabrió los ojos, apenado, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa y aparentemente dolida del moreno, que le desconcertó notablemente.

La presión que ambas manos del mayor realizaron en sus muslos le hizo estremecer, deseoso, al notar el tamaño de éstas e imaginarse lo increíble que se sentirían sobre su piel, y toda su mente se nubló por un instante cuando el aroma a colonia y menta del doctor inundó sus fosas nasales, embriagándolo de la misma forma que la primera vez, cuando le tuvo demasiado cerca en la cama.

-¿De qué está hablando?- preguntó como pudo, algo perdido al sentir el cuerpo entero del mayor pegarse al suyo, robándole un notorio estremecimiento. El deseo en aquellos oscuros ojos estuvo a punto de lograr que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos-. Iba a llevar a Dimitri a la enfermería cuando nos cruzamos con usted.

McCoy gruñó por lo bajo, un sonido que brotó gutural desde el fondo de su garganta, cuando las manos del chico se aferraron a sus hombros luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras y aquellos gigantescos ojos verdes se posaron sobre los suyos, con una mezcla de deseo e inocencia que estaba a punto de empujarlo por el abismo de la locura, mientras se relamía los labios ligeramente más rojizos de lo normal por el beso, y sentenció que nadie tenía derecho a verse tan lindo mientras trataba de verle la cara de imbécil.

-Oh, ¿Seguro?- masculló, llevando una de sus manos hasta una de las pequeñas nalgas del chico, alejado de todo pudor, y presionar sobre ella, ahogando un gemido de aprobación al sentir su firmeza y redondez-. Porque creí oír una ligera mención al vodka, bebida la cual, bajo sus influencias, recordara es pésimo tomar decisiones.

Trató de permanecer molesto mientras lo decía, pero la tarea no se le hizo nada sencilla al ver la mirada apenada del muchacho y aquel intenso rubor sobre sus mejillas. Entrecerró los ojos, luchando por mantener su enojo hacia él, aún cuando veía la forma en que trataba de aguantarle la mirada, a pesar de la vergüenza y lo poco amable que se estaba comportando con él. Sus ojos esmeralda, hipnóticos, y llenos de aquella inocencia que batallaba con el deseo emergente en ellos, junto a la forma en que su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente por los nervios, estuvieron a punto echar por suelo todos sus esfuerzos.

-Estaba tratando de distraerlo, señor- admitió, con su acento aún más marcado ante los nervios que le estaban invadiendo. Se ruborizó notablemente al ver una de las cejas del médico arquearse, escéptica ante su respuesta, y el chico sólo pudo bajar un poco la mirada, sabiendo que no tenía derecho a que confiara en él luego de la manera en que lo había tratado en todas aquellas semanas-. No debería preocuparse, señor McCoy, conozco a Dimitri sólo porque es un compatriota, y, al parecer, uno que tampoco ha tomado vodka en su vida.

-¿Preocupado yo?- repitió, sorprendido y tratando que la forma en que le impactó aquella nueva información sobre el chico no fuera demasiado obvia. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa burlona y prepotente de las suyas pero ésta salió demasiado afectada- ¿Qué te hace creer que estoy preocupado, o al menos afectado por esto?

El muchacho le dedicó una mirada sorprendida, seguida de una musical carcajada que logró sacarle un estremecimiento. Tenía una voz adorable.

-Señor, me ha estado acosado y buscando por toda la nave durante una semana- le recordó, pagado de toda pena, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa divertida y altanera que le dejó anonadado y, posiblemente, con cara de idiota por unos segundos. Bien, se merecía que le echara en cara eso ante tan tonta pregunta, pero el hecho de que admitiera abiertamente que estaba por completo consciente de lo que le había estado haciendo pasar durante aquellos siete días, buen, no era la mejor idea en ese momento.

-Lo que me recuerda, niño bonito, que aún tengo un tema que tratar contigo- recordó entre dientes, causando que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se estremeciera y sus cuerpos se frotaran por causa de su inexistente distancia.

Los ojos del chico brillaron nuevamente en la oscuridad, como dos luces de color esmeralda, bañadas por nerviosismo y algo que se parecía mucho al anhelo, y McCoy debió reprimirse de devorarle la boca de inmediato, como todo su cuerpo clamaba, o interrogarle hasta estar completamente satisfecho para luego, y sólo luego, hacerse por completo a gusto y placer del muchacho.

La primera opción era muy tentadora, considerando lo liberador que le había resultado aquel pequeño encuentro después de tal espera, como si necesitara de esos labios para vivir, como si fueran una poderosa droga a la cual se había vuelto adicto.

Sin embargo, aunque requiriera más esfuerzo, la segunda brindaba la posibilidad de satisfacer su curiosidad para luego satisfacer todos los deseos retorcidos que su mente poseía y su cuerpo anhelaba, así que optó por ésta.

Así que, respirando hondo para armarse de paciencia, disfrutando de aquel cálido aroma a hierbas y jabón en el cuerpo del menor, le obligó a soportarle la mirada, con el rostro tan cercano al suyo, que sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban contra la otra en cada palabra o exhalación nueva.

-¿Por qué me has estado evitando, Chekov?- demandó, seriamente. Se regodeó en el intenso rubor que trepó hasta sus mejillas de inmediato, pero éste sólo despertó más su curiosidad.

El chico trató de apartar la mirada, avergonzado a más no dar, pero no se lo permitiría. Siguiendo su instinto, liberó uno de los muslos del menor y llevó esa mano hasta su rostro, abarcando todo su mentón con sólo una mano para, sin detenerse a pensarlo, enterrar con fuerza sus dientes en la tierna carne de aquel labio inferior. Chekov soltó un agudo gemido de protesta ante la sensación, y sintió de inmediato como sus pequeñas manos temblaron sobre sus hombros, aferrándose a él con fuerza hasta que, piadoso, liberó su labio.

El chico le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, con un atisbo de desconcierto y temor en el fondo de sus ojos, con su labio inferior inflamado y de un atractivo color rojizo, y él debió reprimir una sonrisa enternecida ante semejante expresión de inocencia.

-Te advierto que mi paciencia está en el límite, así que será mejor que me contestes rápido- ronroneó a escasos centímetros de su rostro, con un tono de voz bajo y gutural que hizo estremecer al ruso divinamente. Muy bien, tal vez terminaría por comérselo a besos a la vez que lo interrogaba, no tenía nada en contra de ese plan-. Y con la verdad.

La duda en los ojos del muchacho, junto al temor, llamaron su atención. Por lo visto, estaba decidiendo si responder o no, y no estaba para nada dispuesto a que optara por la segunda opción, porque eso querría decir que tendría sacarle la verdad con métodos aún menos ortodoxos.

Presionó aún más el cuerpo del muchacho contra la puerta, soportando su peso en sus caderas y ayudándose de las piernas que envolvían, antes de utilizar su mano libre para, descarado, adentrar lentamente las yemas de sus dedos bajo la camiseta amarilla del chico, sintiendo de inmediato, como éste se arqueaba en una respuesta involuntaria cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con su suave piel.

-S-Señor... yo no...- tartamudeó, y su piel volvió a erizarse al oír su acento marcado gracias a sus nervios. Deslizó su mano más dentro de la ropa, presionando su sensible piel, deleitándose en el jadeo ahogado que soltó.

 _Hermoso._

-Responde, muchacho- le cortó, notando como sus ojos se dilataban en medio de la semi penumbra de su habitación, y como jadeaba ligeramente. ¿Acaso le excitaba que fuera dominante? Si era el caso, estaba de suerte- ¿A dónde fuiste aquella noche, después de escaparte de mí? No dormiste en tu habitación.

Al ver como su rostro empalidecía de repente, antes de adquirir cierta tonalidad borgoña que le sentaba encantadora, Bones cayó en la cuenta de que acababa de aceptar que había estado acosando al muchacho a un nivel que, si ya no lo estaba, hubiera espantado a cualquiera. Pero abrió los ojos levemente al ver, para su sorpresa, cierto atisbo de satisfacción entre los matices de verde de sus ojos, en medio de la pena y el desconcierto.

Oh, pequeño bastardo. ¿Acaso estaba feliz por haberlo tenido en vilo tras de sí por una semana? Definitivamente se iba a enterar, con él no se jugaba.

-Y-Yo... estuve en la habitación del señor Sulu, doctor- confesó, con una voz casi inaudible que, por poco, creyó entender mal. ¿Acababa de decirle que había pasado aquella noche, en que no se lo pudo sacar de la cabeza en ningún momento, y la mañana más larga de su vida, en la habitación de otro hombre que _no_ era él?

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que había oído a la perfección, estuvo tentado de dejar caer al chico al suelo, seguro de no experimentar ningún remordimiento en cuanto sollozara por el golpe que se llevaría. Y algo en su mirada debió alertarlo de ello, o quizás sus manos estaban ejerciendo más fuerza de la que era cómoda sobre su cuerpo, porque se apresuró a agregar, con una leve expresión de pánico que le resultó hilarante.

-N-No piense nada malo, por favor- soltó atropelladamente, marcando las erres en sus palabras de una forma tan graciosa que, inevitablemente, le enterneció. No se resistió cuando una de sus temblorosas manos tomó la que le sostenía el mentón con suavidad, antes de alejarla, pero en lugar de apartarla por completo, le obligó a colocarla sobre un lado de su cuello, dónde pudo sentir lo acelerado de su pulso contra su piel, delatando ante su lado médico que al muchacho de verdad le estaba costando lo que iba a decir, ya sea porque le avergonzara, o porque temía de su reacción-. Nosotros... estuvimos hablando... sobre usted- murmuró, bajando la mirada, mientras presionaba su mano sobre la suya, como si aquel gesto le diera valor para hablar. Entonces entendió a qué se refería Jim, aquel niño de verdad despertaba el instinto de protección en cualquiera que le viera tan compungido-. Sulu, él... bueno, él tiene gustos muy similares a los míos, y hace cosa de un mes, él y yo hablamos mucho de mi gusto por... usted- lo último lo susurró, rojo como una brasa, y en medio de la sorpresa por descubrir que él asiático también tenía interés por otros hombres, no pudo evitar pensar que aquel comportamiento era extrañamente lindo por lo inseguro que había dejado al menor-. Aquella noche, fui hasta su habitación porque no sabía como comportarme ante lo que había hecho y, ya que Hikaru había pasado por aquella situación hace años, decidí que lo mejor sería pedirle consejo a él.

En ese momento, Leonard estuvo seguro de sentir un tic en el ojo.

-Y... el gran consejo que te dio Sulu... ¿Fue que te quedaras a dormir en su habitación y escaparas de mi por el resto de la semana?- preguntó, respirando hondo para no terminar con la escasa paciencia que aún poseía, y echando mano de todo su autocontrol para no encerrar al pequeño en su habitación e ir hasta la del japonés para, en vocabulario médico, molerlo a golpes-. No me lo tomes a mal, lindura, ¿Pero eres idiota o sólo finges?

El chico pareció desconcertado por la pregunta, pero, en lugar de ofenderse, soltó una pequeña risita que logró apartar todos sus deseos asesinos por un momento.

-De hecho, no me dijo que hiciera nada, él no considera correcto influenciar las acciones de las demás personas- explicó, mientras le miraba entre sus espesas pestañas, con una sonrisita avergonzada en el rostro-. Sólo me comentó lo que podía suceder a partir de ese momento, como reaccionaría usted... Él dijo algo sobre que quizás usted fuera a mi habitación aquella noche y que fuera algo brusco conmigo. Habló de que tuviera cuidado porque era probable que estuviera cabreado por lo que pasó y tratara de hacer uso de la fuerza conmigo. Luego, me ofreció dormir en su habitación aquella noche si no estaba listo para enfrentarlo...- el chico hizo una mueca, antes de volver a bajar la mirada, decaído-. Al final, nunca encontré el valor suficiente para enfrentar su enojo, señor, y fue por eso que me estuve escapando de usted todo este tiempo. No sabría como reaccionar de forma madura a su rechazo.

Arqueó las cejas al oír todo el discurso del muchacho, extrañado, y más ante la última parte ¿Enfrentarse a su enojo? ¿Su rechazo? Definitivamente, allí había algo que no estaba encajando. ¿Por qué habría de rechazarlo? Bien, podría haberse comportado como si nunca hubiera notado la presencia de Chekov todos estos años, pero estaba más que claro, en la forma en que había respondido a sus caricias, en la manera en que lo había besado, que ahora sí que lo había notado, y, de hecho, pretendía seguir haciéndolo esa misma noche si él no hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Entonces, y si Sulu no había dicho nada más, ¿Por qué creía que iba a rechazarlo? Cualquier...

Abrió los ojos de par en par al caer en cuenta de que, posiblemente, quien no había encajado bien las piezas no era él, sino el jovencito avergonzado que no se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada y cuyas orejas estaban al rojo vivo al que, de estar en lo correcto sus sospechas, iba a devorar por completo sólo por hacerle pasar aquella semana infernal por absolutamente nada.

Tragó pesado, antes de respirar hondo, embriagándose en aquella mezcla de té de hiervas y colonia para que le infundiese calma antes de hablar.

-Pavel- susurró sobre sus labios, con la voz más suave y profunda que tenía, sonriendo imperceptiblemente al sentirle temblar de pies a cabeza al oírle llamarlo por primera vez por su nombre. El aludido abrió los ojos de par en par y los clavó en los suyos, alerta, y no pudo evitar regodearse en la reacción que podía causar en el muchacho-. Por favor, repíteme al pie de la letra lo que te dijo Sulu cuando fuiste a su habitación.

Sólo para asegurar su victoria, aprovechó que aún tenía una de sus manos dentro de la ropa del muchacho y, con suavidad, casi con delicadeza, comenzó a dejar lentas caricias en forma de círculos imaginarios sobre su piel, junto encima de su vientre bajo, sintiendo de inmediato como éste se estremecía con vida propia. Cuando le sintió exhalar su aliento sobre sus labios en un jadeo silencioso, supo ya había caído y, sólo entonces, se permitió succionar suavemente su tembloroso labio inferior.

-Probablemente el doctor McCoy vaya a tu cuarto esta noche- susurró, y el aludido sonrió al ver que en verdad iba a hablar en primera persona como si fuera Sulu. Aquel niño era increíble-, y, tomando en cuenta su carácter, seguramente sea algo brusco en su forma de tratarte. Puedo apostar a que le moviste el suelo esta tarde y que ahora mismo esté confundido e incluso algo cabreado, así que ve con cuidado cuando lo veas, los hombres molestos no piensan bien lo que hacen, y quizás quiera usar la fuerza contigo, no porque sea un mal sujeto, sino porque no sabe reaccionar a lo que causaste...

Hizo ademán de seguir hablando pero, al ver como la diversión se hacía cada vez más notoria en los ojos oscuros del mayor y su sonrisa divertida ya era una gran media luna en su rostro, acabó por callarse, curioso.

-Le has dado unas cuantas vueltas a esa charla en tu cabeza, ¿No?- señaló, aguantándose una carcajada. Nadie en el mundo recordaría de esa forma cada palabra de una conversación si, por lo menos, no le hubiera calado hondo desde el comienzo, o la hubiera repasado en su cabeza varias veces. Y el ver la forma en que el chico abría los ojos de par en par, mientras su rostro aumentaba unas cuantas tonalidades de rojo al quedar en evidencia sólo le dio la certeza de aquello. No pudo evitar soltar la dichosa risa cuando se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, rojo como una brasa y libre del embrujo de sus caricias.

Bien, al menos no era el único que la había estado pasando fatal esa semana. Pero aún tenía un último detallito que aclarar al muchacho.

-Y, según tu mente brillante, lo que Sulu quiso decirte con eso fue que iba a echarte el broncazo en cuanto te viera por haberme besado, ¿Verdad?

Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de gloria y frustración mezcladas cuando, aún claramente confundido, el rubio asintió lentamente, como si estuviera dándose tiempo a sí mismo para entender el porqué de su repentino cambio.

Y es que, en su empeño por usar un vocabulario educado frente a quien él consideraba un muchacho joven pero entendido, Sulu había logrado confundir por completo la mente de su compañero. Y así, lo que _cualquier_ adulto hubiera entendido de inmediato y, aún más, no hubiera dudado en afrontar, como una noche de pasión o una discusión con claras intenciones de acabar en la cama, debido al dialecto rebuscado del japonés y su mente demasiado virginal en temas tan alejados de la navegación, Chekov lo terminó interpretando de forma completamente errada.

Por suerte para él, McCoy adoraba sacar de su error a las personas... O bueno, en estas ocasiones.

-En situaciones así es cuando tengo el derecho de llamarte niño, _niño_ \- susurró, acercándose a su oído, sólo para exhalar su cálido aliento sobre él. Se regodeó en el estremecimiento que provocó en el muchacho y la manera adorable en que envolvió su cuello con ambos brazos cuando lo tuvo a su alcance-. Si bien Sulu tiene razón, lo que quiso decirte no era que iba a rechazarte en cuanto te viera. Interpretaste mal lo que iba a hacer.

Sintió la sorpresa y extrañeza en el chico en cuanto acabo de hablar, como si no entendiera aún a lo que se refería. Sin embargo, cuando pasó saliva de forma audible, supo que acababa de hacerse la pregunta del millón.

-Y- comenzó, con un leve temblor en la voz que le obligó a esbozar una sonrisa ladina- ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer, señor?

Su sonrisa se amplió, encantado con la inocencia de aquel muchacho, con su acento que le estaba volviendo loco y, sobre todo, con el temor en su voz, o mejor dicho, lo que había detrás de ese temor, el deseo y la curiosidad que habían impulsado aquella pregunta. Emociones que estaba más que dispuesto a satisfacer.

-Exactamente lo mismo que voy a hacerte ahora.

Le oyó jadear fuertemente junto a su oído cuando, sin mediar más palabras, volvió a tomar sus muslos con firmeza, sólo para alzarlo un poco más y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, llevar su boca hasta sus labios y apoderarse de ellos.

Chekov tembló divinamente entre sus brazos, de la misma manera que lo hicieron sus labios contra los suyos, antes de que atrapara el inferior entre sus dientes. Le sintió jadear, y un pequeño par de manos se posaron sobre sus hombros. Por un segundo, creyó que trataría de alejarlo, pero cuando esos largos dedos se aferraron a la tela azul de su uniforme, y sus labios se abrieron dulcemente para él, no dudó en aprovechar la situación. Le estrechó contra él con firmeza, sintiendo el cuerpo del menor pequeño en comparación al suyo, y se dedicó a comerle la boca con todo gusto.

Desde luego, había muchas formas de comerle la boca a alguien, besos rápidos y voraces que parecían un estallido de pólvora, y otras que estaban hechas para volver loco a un amante, lento, firme y desesperante. Él siempre se había inclinado por el primero, nunca había sido muy paciente, y su tacto rara vez surgía para algo que no fuera dar el pésame a los familiares de algún paciente. Si se hubiera puesto a buscar en su memoria, le habrían sobrado los dedos de una mano para contar la cantidad de veces que había buscado el placer para su amante de turno.

Pero había algo en la forma en que el cuerpo de aquel niñato temblaba contra el suyo, en como sus manos se aferraban a él, acercándolo suavemente, o como sus labios se movían con cierta duda, que le impedía ser un desconsiderado con él.

Tan suavemente como pudo, y tratando de no asustar al muchacho, se acercó aún más a su cuerpo, presionando sus caderas con las suyas, sus ingles separadas apenas por la fina tela de los pantalones.

Le sintió jadear dentro del beso al mismo tiempo que percibía la leve dureza entre los muslos del ruso. Un gruñido de aprobación escapó de su garganta, antes de que se alejara de aquellos labios rojos y brillantes, con una sonrisa ladina que dejaba ver toda su diversión ante una reacción tan temprana del chico.

Sus ojos verdes estaban humedecidos, tan brillantes que le recordaban a un hermoso par de esmeraldas. Su mirada rebosaba de pena y timidez, sabiéndose descubierto por el mayor, y sus labios aún temblaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos, pidiéndole a gritos que volviera a tomarlos.

Y, aunque se moría de ganas, simplemente no podía dejar de ver aquellos encantadores ojos verdes, tan brillantes, tan inocentes...

Tan, pero tan llenos de deseo.

-¿Señor McCoy?- le llama por lo bajo, con la voz más ronca de lo que el aludido nunca hubiera podido imaginar de parte del ruso, y eso le enloquece, porque sabe que sólo él podría provocarlo.

Está a punto de hablar cuando, con tanta delicadeza como podía en una situación como aquella -que no era mucha-, lo tomó con firmeza de los muslos y le recostó contra su pecho, no porque le costara cargarlo, sino para que el joven no perdiera el equilibrio y terminara partiéndose la columna.

El chico soltó un pequeño gritito antes echarse a reír entre dientes junto a su oído, inconsciente de lo que ello estaba causando en su persona.

Pero ya se iba a enterar.

Ladeó un poco el rostro hacia él y presionó suavemente la piel de su cuello entre sus blancos dientes, sólo para sentirlo estremecerse un segundo después y aferrarse a sus hombros con ambas manos. Sonrió en su fuero interno cuando le oyó jadear.

-Señor- ronronea, y la forma en que la última letra se prolonga un momento hace que su manzana de Adán vibre bajo sus labios. La muerde con delicadeza, y Pavel se arquea para él, no sin cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

Cuando una de sus blancas manos toma su nuca y presiona con suavidad, casi en un gesto cariñoso, siente que está a punto de estallar de alegría.

Ese niño no se le iba a escapar.

Sin dejar de besar cada porción de piel que tuviera a su alcance, y sonriendo de tanto en tanto por las risitas nerviosas que el tacto de sus labios y barba incipiente causaba en la sensible y virginal piel del ruso, echó a caminar a trompicones hasta la cama de plaza y media que ocupaba el centro de su habitación, asegurándose de no chocar con nada de camino.

Aunque maldijo cuando se dio en la pantorrilla contra una de las esquinas de la misma. Chekov rio entre dientes, algo agitado, y McCoy alzó la mirada hacia él.

-¿Te divierte mi sufrimiento, niño?- le espeta, pero no es capaz de ocultar la diversión que hay en su mirada o su propia voz.

Los ojos de Pavel, brillantes y divertidos a la escasa luz de los astros que entra por la ventana con las cortinas alzadas, se clavan en los suyos, entre inocentes y maliciosos de una forma que es imposible y hermosa.

-¿Usted cree?- pregunta, en voz baja, y toda la piel de su cuerpo se eriza de las puras ganas que tiene de pegarse a él sin ningún maldito uniforme cuando su risa aniñada le llega a los oídos.

Dios santo, ese niño le iba a volver loco.

-Muy listo ¿No?- gruñe, haciéndose del tono de voz huraño que tan bien le salía, aunque no pudiera lograr sacar la media sonrisa de pura dicha que le atravesaba los labios-. Te vas a enterar, niñato.

Pavel le mira con curiosidad por un segundo, antes de que el horror se apoderara de sus facciones un instante previo a que lo separara de su cuerpo y, apenas tensionando sus brazos, lo lanzara sobre su cama con tal despreocupación que, estaba seguro, rebotó al menos medio metro.

Pavel sintió la cama quejarse bajo su cuerpo al volver a impactar en ella, con la cabeza dando vueltas y sintiendo que al menos una parte de su cuerpo se había desacomodado ante tal impacto, aunque no podía decir que le hubiera dolido. El colchón del doctor era impresionantemente grueso.

Jadeando un poco e incorporándose sobre sus codos lentamente, abrió los ojos, aunque debió parpadear un par de veces antes de que la habitación tuviera sentido. Lo primero que pudo enfocar fueron los divertidos y maliciosos ojos del moreno fijos en los suyos, y, de no ser por la sonrisa que esbozaba, hubiera sido perfectamente capaz de insultarlo.

Pero la sonrisa que tenía era tan... diferente, a cualquiera que hubiera visto nunca. Era descarada, divertida, enternecida, y hasta cierto punto parecía dulce. Era un popurrí que le descolocó por un momento, antes de que, de la nada, a él mismo se le escapara una carcajada aguda y algo menos tímida que la anterior. ¿Será que si se le había roto algo?

Ante su risa, ve, obnubilado, como la sonrisa del mayor se ensancha, y cierta ternura se alzaba hasta llegar a los cielos tormentosos que eran sus ojos.

-¿Ya enloqueciste?- pregunta, divertido, antes de sacarse los zapatos a puntapiés y subir a la cama. Pavel sintió sus pómulos hormiguear y está seguro de que está ruborizado cuando le ve acercarse en su dirección, con los ojos fijos en los suyos, que deben estar abiertos como si fuera un cordero frente a un lobo hambriento.

Bueno, no estaba tan lejos.

-Bueno, para aceptar una misión de cinco años en territorio desconocido- comienza, tragando saliva para aclararse la voz, tratando de reprimir el deseo incomprensible que le embargó de alejarse de él-, hay que tener una mentalidad... especial... ¿No cree?

McCoy sonríe, y su corazón da un vuelco en respuesta cuando nota un hoyuelo formarsele en la mejilla izquierda.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo- susurra, y Pavel siente que hay un terremoto en la habitación cuando sus cuerpos entran en contacto, cuando el cuerpo del doctor está sobre el suyo, separado sólo por el espacio de aire que les permiten los brazos del hombre, uno a cada lado de su cintura. Aunque un terremoto en el espacio es muy poco probable, empezando por la ausencia de placas tectónicas, así que tal vez se hubiera tratado de su corazón. Nervioso, apenado, nuevamente embargado por la timidez, trata de bajar la mirada a la cama, pero cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los del mayor, tan cálidos y ansiosos a la vez, no puede apartarse más.

Leonard McCoy es, en comparación con su joven cuerpo, un gigante. Tiene las espaldas y el pecho lo suficientemente anchos para cubrirlo por completo si así lo quisiera, tan grande como para atraparlo, pero también para protegerlo de todo, y no puede evitar sentirse aún más pequeño y vulnerable ante tal certeza. Sus manos, ya había comprobado, no escapaban al gigantismo presente en el resto de su cuerpo, y, por algún morboso motivo que no podía explicarse, pensar en ellas, en la fuerza que debían tener para llevar a sus pacientes en alzas sin esforzarse casi, era algo asombroso, algo que, sólo de pensarlo, lograba que un cosquilleo que se estaba volviendo muy mala costumbre de su cuerpo en los últimos días se apoderara de su entrepierna, devolviéndole la ligera firmeza que la sesión de lanzamiento de rusos le había sacado.

Pero, más allá de los deseos vergonzosos que su parte sur quería sacar a la luz, cuando sus ojos se centraron en los del mayor, no pudo evitar desplazar cualquier pensamiento en su mente por el de que, además de parecer un cielo azul tormentoso, el doctor McCoy poseía la intensidad de una propia tormenta eléctrica en su mirada, una mirada poderosa, atrapante, que le producía vértigo a la vez que electrificaba todo su cuerpo, o eso era lo que se le ocurrió para explicar la manera en que se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo.

-Tus ojos me recuerdan los bosques de mi país- suelta de la nada, y Chekov da un respingo cuando el silencio de la habitación es destrozado por la voz grave del mayor. Ahora mismo, su voz le recordaba la de truenos lejanos, y de repente se sintió como si estuviera en un barco, a la deriva en un mar tormentoso, cuando una de las manos del mayor se alzó desde el colchón para recorrer con delicadeza sus mejillas. Chekov se estremeció ante el tacto directo de su áspera piel, y decidió que esa aspereza le encantaba-. Verte a los ojos es como si hubiera tomado el fragmento más precioso de los bosques de Georgia, y lo hubiera traído aquí, sólo para mí.

Traga saliva, avergonzado, desconcertado y extrañamente adulado por el comentario, antes de sentir como toda la piel de su rostro arde ante tal pensamiento. Se recuesta sobre la cama nuevamente, tratando de ignorar la sonrisa en los morenos labios del mayor y ordenando a su cuerpo calmarse.

-Usted tiene ojos de tormenta, señor- suelta de la nada, antes de poder reprimirse, y sus ojos se abren de par en par, a la vez que los del mayor, cuando es consciente de lo que dice. De inmediato trata de dejarlo correr-. Bueno, no quiero decir que sean feos, es decir que, ya sabe, tienen carácter.

Oh, por favor, que alguien le cortara la lengua.

Está seguro de que se ha ruborizado por completo cuando, de repente, McCoy le sonríe, y los ojos tormentosos parecen volverse un poco más claros.

-¿Sí?- pregunta, y la curiosidad en su voz hace que su cuerpo entero se sienta como si estuviera flotando. Le importa lo que piense alguien más que no sea él mismo, toda una primicia-. ¿Te recuerdan a las tardes nevadas de Rusia?

Su tono, le parece, suena algo esperanzado, y Chekov rie, bastante audible, porque en realidad ni siquiera se le había pasado aquello por la mente. El doctor es mucho más romántico de lo que él mismo quisiera aceptar, descubre, y le encanta.

-No- responde sin vacilar, con la voz temblorosa por causa de la risa contenida, y la ligera decepción que el mayor intenta ocultar en su mirada nuevamente ceñuda le obliga a hablar con sinceridad, porque se le hacía la mar de tierno-. Usted, sus ojos, no me recuerdan realmente a nada- al ver que la tormenta está a punto de desatarse en la mirada ligeramente molesta del mayor, se apresura a aclarar-. No me recuerda a nada porque, en realidad, me hacen sentir algo que nunca antes había experimentado- sus mejillas le arden como si hubiera un sol dentro de su cabeza, pero, aunque le apene, no puede parar de hablar, no mientras la mirada desconcertada y curiosa del adulto permanece fija en él, en busca de explicaciones-. Sus ojos me hacen pensar en una tormenta en medio de un mar picado, con rayos que chocan con las olas, truenos que amenazan con abrir la misma tierra por la fuerza de sus vibraciones y lluvia que cae a raudales y amenaza con hundir mi barquito.

Demasiado tarde se da cuenta que ha dicho lo del barquito, y no puede evitar ruborizarse hasta asimilar, entre sus cabellos cobrizos y su rostro rojo, un cerillo encendido. Se cubre el rostro con las manos, ¿Qué más da? Más infantil no podría parecer ya.

La risa divertida y confundida del doctor le llega a través de las palpitaciones de sus tímpanos, y todo su cuerpo tiembla en respuesta, ansiando, ahora está seguro, que el mar, la tierra, se abra y lo devore.

En qué contexto, bueno, eso no lo sabe aún.

-Una tormenta en el mar que va a hundir tu _barquito-_ repite, y lo odia por deleitarse tanto en la maldita palabra- ¿Tan terrible te parezco?

Extrañado ante lo que él creyó reconocer como decepción en su voz, Chekov emergió del refugió de sus manos sólo para encontrarse con una sonrisa burlona... y una tormenta muy diferente en los oscuros ojos azules del mayor.

Ya no era la tormenta electrizante y asombrosa que ansiaba arrasara con él. Ésta era una sonrisa triste, de las que hacen los días aburridos y sombríos cuando te alejan de alguien que extrañas mucho. Las tormentas tristes eran horribles, a menos que tuvieras a alguien a tu lado para volverla una tarde llena de holgazanería y mimos. En su caso, era su madre, allá en Rusia.

Ahora mismo, parecía que nunca nadie hubiera compartido con el doctor una tormenta triste.

-¿Señor?- le llama, preocupado, y cuando él se percata de que está en evidencia, hace lo posible porque no se note su malestar.

-¿Y así pretendes que deje de tratarte como un niño?

Pero el comentario no le ofende, porque ya atrapó al mayor, y está bastante seguro de que ese comentario, lo de _niño_ y _señor_ , era culpable de quitarle su gloriosa tempestad a los nubarrones de sus ojos. Y eso lo odiaba. Quería que lo mirara como cuando lo arrastró hasta aquella habitación hace sólo unos momentos, como cuando le devoró contra la puerta y le sacó la verdad de su situación a través de artimañas que lograron engatusarlo.

Ruborizado, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, alzó una mano del colchón, y luego la otra, y tomó las mejillas del mayor antes de erguirse, quedando a la altura de su extrañada mirada. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de su pena, porque aquella mirada desconcertada de parte de él se le hizo la mar de tierna.

-Debe dejar de preocuparse, señor McCoy- murmura, con los ojos clavados a la altura de los de él, bosque de Georgia contra tormentas rusas, porque esas sí que eran tristes, y nunca deseo tanto no recordar su país-. Por si no me escuchó, esta tormenta es algo que nunca había experimentado y, aunque admito que estoy algo asustado, de verdad, con toda mi alma, deseo que sea usted quien hunda mi barco.

Tratando de mantenerse serio entre la profunda vergüenza que le invadía por culpa de la estúpida metáfora, Chekov mantiene la mirada del mayor el tiempo suficiente para ver el instante preciso en que logra dar sentido a lo que quiere decirle, abriendo los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, aunque él habría creído que ya ambos sabían, desde el momento en que cruzaron la puerta y se hizo con su cuerpo, que las cosas no tendrían otro final sino ése.

El mismo Leonard McCoy lo había dicho ¿No?, « _Lo mismo que voy a hacerte ahora_ _»._

Sin dar tiempo a su cerebro a encontrarle sentido a la situación, tal vez porque una parte primitiva y que es puro instinto en el fondo de su ser sabe que aquello simplemente no lo tenía, se ayuda de sus manos para aproximar su rostro al suyo y, aprovechando por una vez los conocimientos que ha adquirido entre el comienzo de la semana y los últimos minutos, une sus labios a los del mayor con delicadeza, con ternura, sintiéndolos temblar contra los suyos, seguramente debido a aquella sorpresa irracional que le embarga.

Pavel tiembla de pies a cabeza cuando siente una de las manos del mayor, fuerte y gigantesca, posarse sobre su nuca y, lleno de una infinita delicadeza, le acerca a él apenas lo suficiente para profundizar el beso sin llegar a volverlo apasionado. Era incluso más suave que el beso que le había dado antes de cargarlo hasta la cama, tan dulce, tan tierno, que le hacía sentir como si fuera una cosa frágil, delicada.

Grave error, porque también él era un hombre. Pero, en éste preciso momento, mientras los carnosos y cálidos labios del mayor acarician los suyos, mientras su gigantesca mano le sujeta la nuca de una forma tan deliciosa que le hace estremecer, no puede dejar de pensar en que, en realidad, no le molesta que le trate como si fuera algo delicado.

Al menos, hasta que la dulzura de su boca, poco a poco, comienza a volverse un poco más ruda, sin dejar de serlo, pero mil veces más fuerte. Y lo mismo sucede cuando, apenas separándose de él, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, McCoy deja de estar recostado en la cama y se sienta frente a él. Se estremece cuando lo obliga a arrodillarse, porque puede ver en sus ojos que la tormenta volvió, pero, esta vez, no parecía dispuesta a engullirlo, a partir la tierra. Se veía como si, entre toda la tempestad, él hubiera hallado el ojo del huracán, y éste hubiera decidido que quería llevarlo a salvo a donde fuera.

Era la única forma que tenía de describirlo. Y cuando los labios del mayor volvieron a tomar los suyos, hambrientos, pero cálidos, Chekov decidió que aquella tormenta era la mejor de todas.

Jadea contra su boca cuando sus manos, una en su nuca y la otra sobre el colchón, manteniendo el equilibrio, se deslizan por toda la longitud de su espalda, cálidas, enormes y firmes, mientras su piel arde y se revoluciona aún sintiéndolo a través de la tela; mientras su corazón comienza a galopar dentro de su pecho como un caballo desbocado, y no puede dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentiría que aquel hombre, que le traía loco desde que le había visto al llegar a su primer año en la Academia, se deshaga de toda aquella tela que los separa, que les permitiera conocerse aunque muriera de vergüenza en el proceso.

Ronronea y se retuerce de gusto cuando aquellas manos lo atraen suavemente contra el pecho del mayor, y se aferra con más firmeza a las mejillas cubiertas de una apenas notoria barba, mientras muerde con delicadeza su labio inferior, embriagado en su colonia y su aroma masculino que le tiene sintiendo terremotos entre los muslos hace cosa de varios minutos.

El doctor gruñe sobre sus labios mientras él jala un poco del suyo, antes de soltarlo y lamer el lugar. Está a punto de sentirse aterrado, o lo estaría si fuera consciente de las cosas que hace, porque él no se comportaría así nunca; él no es tan osado, tan seductor, y mucho menos tan dominante como en ese momento. Pavel siempre creyó que los besos que daría en su vida se limitarían a seguir los movimientos de otra boca, nunca que él sería quien los controlara, quien sometiera, quien mordiera.

Si fuera consciente de lo que está haciendo, estaría avergonzado, pero no es consciente de nada que no sean esos asombrosos labios que lleva tanto tiempo deseando besar y morder, o de la forma en que las manos del mayor le sostienen como si se tratara de una criatura frágil que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento.

Y, de repente, cuando aquellas manos abandonaron su espalda, y sin ningún soporte que le mantuviera en esa postura extraña que su cuerpo había adquirido entre arrodillada y elevada estuvo presente, el peso de su trasero ayudo a la inestabilidad sobre el colchón, y acabó cayendo sobre éste, con gesto perplejo, mientras veía como el moreno se ponía de rodillas sobre la cama y, sin mediar explicaciones, se deshacía del uniforme azul, descubriendo centímetro a centímetro de pura piel bronceada y firme, que recubría unos músculos marcados y definidos, tan perfectos, que Da Vinci hubiera dado lo que fuera por poseer a alguien como él para retratar los primeros modelos de cuerpos humanos.

Chekov sabe que no debería quedarse viendo al mayor de la forma en que lo está haciendo, comiéndoselo con la mirada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por tal espécimen de hombre. Todo su cuerpo tembló con vida propia, y sus mejillas ardieron, ahora no con el fuego de un sol dentro de su cabeza, sino con la intensidad de todos los sistemas solares de todas las galaxias y universos existentes, porque el hombre puede hacer pasar vergüenza al mismo Adonis, sino es que era él a quien tenía enfrente en aquel momento.

Sabía que el doctor McCoy era fuerte y fornido, pero jamás se esperó encontrar aquellos seis... no, esperen ¡Ocho! ¡Ocho malditos abdominales! O aquellos pectorales como concreto puro, o aquellos bíceps marcados y masculinos que, por Dios, quería sentir ya mismo a su alrededor. Toda aquella carne fibrosa, recubierta por la piel más bronceada y brillante que nunca hubiera creído posible, tan perfecta, que se moría de ganas de tocarla.

Se moría de ganas de hacer muchas cosas, de hecho, pero su cuerpo con suerte estaba logrando la difícil tarea de respirar y parpadear al mismo tiempo, junto con la tarea de mantenerse erguido sobre sus piernas, mientras él estaba seguro, por la forma en que sentía el aire colarse por su boca, que estaba al menos un poco abierta, mientras sus ojos llevaban todo el rato abiertos como platos.

Mientras, aquel dios griego del pecado que estaba de rodillas frente a él le miraba desde arriba con aquella tormenta pacífica y electrizante aún en sus ojos, y éstos parecían aún más brillantes, como si relámpagos los recargaran a cada segundo sin separarse de él.

Es en momentos como ese en los que se pregunta ¿En qué rayos estaría pensando su ex mujer para abandonar a semejante semental?

Tiembla de pies a cabeza cuando se inclina hacia él, tomándolo con suavidad por el mentón, alzándolo un poco para trabar su mirada con la suya, mientras la seriedad en su rostro le saca otro estremecimiento, que empalidece en comparación con el que le produce cuando el doctor pregunta:

-¿Te gusto, niño?- murmura a escasos centímetros de sus labios, y Chekov, a pesar del fuerte rubor que le recubre las mejillas, está tan absorto en aquella mirada firme, que no cede lugar a mentiras porque está seguro de que las descubrirá, y aquel aroma que fue especialmente creado para destrozar sus neuronas no ayudaría mucho a que sonara creíble ¿Tabaco, tal vez café?

Con los labios temblorosos, y los ojos más brillantes que nunca hubiera mostrado, responde:

-Creo que estoy... enamorado de usted, señor McCoy- susurra, en un tono de voz que le hubiera pasado desapercibido si no hubiera estado a la distancia que está, viendo fijamente a sus ojos brillantes y absortos, a sus mejillas de rojo iridiscente y a sus labios de color cereza que se muere por volver a besar.

Una tonelada de euforia, de felicidad y de orgullo cae sobre su persona, lo aplasta, pero él no puede dejar de sonreír mientras se devora con la mirada la expresión obnubilada del chico, hasta que, de la nada, parece tomar consciencia de lo que acaba de decir y, si es posible, sus ojos se abren dos veces más y su piel pasa de roja a bermejo en tres segundos.

-Y-Yo...- trata de, está seguro, inventar una excusa, con la respiración acelerada y la piel de un color rojo brillante. Se ve tan adorable, tan asustado, y sabe a la perfección que está atrapado, porque la sonrisa que está esbozando en ese momento deja ver que lo escuchó fuerte y claro, y que no piensa dejar que se eche atrás.

Sin aguardar un segundo, toma ambas mejillas del chico de la misma forma que él hizo consigo, y se apodera de esos labios suaves y calientes, que tiemblan y se resisten por un segundo. Gruñe por lo bajo, gutural, y le siente temblar; acto seguido, presiona suavemente su carnoso labio inferior con su pulgar y le obliga a separarlos un poco, lo suficiente para tener lugar de atraparlo entre sus dientes.

Chekov jadea y se estremece, y McCoy tiene que echar mano a todo su autocontrol para no aplastarlo contra la cama y tomar de él lo que quiere a la fuerza. Algo dentro de él le grita que debe ser suave con Pavel, por más difícil que el pequeño ruso se lo ponga. No recuerda haber tenido alguna vez ese sentimiento por su ex mujer, o no al menos hace mucho tiempo.

-Señor- le llama, azorado, y él aprovecha la separación de sus labios para besarlo con ganas, con todo el deseo y ardor que embarga su cuerpo cuando le llama señor con aquella voz temblorosa, tímida, pero que esconde un deseo que apenas cabe en su cuerpo.

Lame el labio inferior del chico, y lo acerca más a él, acunando su mentón con suavidad, enredando sus risos dorados con la misma mano, y sintiendo como el chico se relajaba notablemente entre sus manos.

No puede evitar sonreír cuando ambos finos brazos del joven se envolvieron en su cuello y lo estrecharon con algo muy similar a la urgencia, mientras separa de forma dudosa sus labios. Un gruñido escapó de su pecho ante la suavidad de aquellos labios abriéndose para él, bajo, ronco, antes de comenzar a devorarle la boca una vez más, con ganas, ardiendo por dentro. Pavel jadeó cuando le tomó con su otra mano por la cintura, apegándolo a su cuerpo hasta que no quedó un espacio de aire entre ellos, sólo las molestas telas de su uniforme, que le impiden sentir la piel del mayor, aunque puede apreciarle duro y caliente a pesar de ellas. Leonard delinea el contorno de sus rojizos labios con la lengua, provocando un cosquilleo que le hace temblar de forma irresistible, antes de introducir lentamente su lengua dentro de su boca, cálida, ardiente, acariciando con cuidado y delicadeza todo lo que hay a su paso, hasta que choca con la lengua del chico, y toda la piel de su cuerpo se eriza en respuesta al gemido que escapó de a garganta baja de Pavel, tan grave, tan hambriento.

Y ya no lo soporta más. Se recuesta sobre aquel pequeño cuerpo suyo, soportando su propio peso en sus brazos, mientras no para de apoderarse de su boca, enredando su lengua en la del chico, tímida e inexperta, pero que trata de seguirle el paso con el mismo ímpetu que un alumno aplicado que aprende una nueva lección. Su lengua cálida y con algún sabor dulce que le va a volver loco se enreda en la suya, danzando con él, arrastrándolo cada vez más al abismo de la locura, sobre todo cuando, de improvisto, le siente arquearse debajo de él, con sus piernas a cada lado de las suyas. Baja las caderas por puro instinto, y Pavel gime dentro del beso cuando toca su pene medio erecto.

Muerde levemente la punta de su lengua, antes de repetir la acción con su labio inferior y descender por su cuello. Pavel ríe un poco al sentir su aliento sobre su piel, una respuesta tan virginal e inocente que McCoy está a punto de derretirse sobre él de pura ternura. Acaricia su cuello con la punta de la nariz, inhalando su aroma a colonia suave y algo ligeramente floral que debe ser su champú y que lo vuelve loco, hasta que el chico se relaja bajo su cuerpo y le permite el acceso a su piel con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras ronronea cuando deposita un suave beso sobre su sensible piel.

Abre los labios sobre la unión entre su cuello y su mentón, y Pavel tiembla, pero logra reprimir el impulso de apartarlo. McCoy gruñe, hambriento, al sentir el sabor ligeramente salado de la piel del chico en su boca; desciende una de sus manos hasta su cintura, y le estrecha contra él, obligándolo a arquearse, quedando prácticamente a su merced. Comienza a besar con hambre sobre la piel de su cuello, recorriendo tanto de ella como le es posible, disfrutando de sentir a Pavel arquearse debajo de él y gemir cuando vuelve a descender sobre sus caderas, presionando de forma más prolongada, siendo consciente de que no era Chekov el único con problemas en los pantalones ahora.

-Señor McCoy- le oye jadear, y no puede evitar estremecerse de puro deseo cuando el placer se abre paso en la voz del muchacho de una forma tan exquisita, tan provocadora, que no puede evitar sonreír sobre la piel de su cuello, antes de presionarla suavemente con sus dientes, haciendo estremecer al ruso, sólo para lamer la zona un momento después.

Baja sus labios, ahora a su manzana de Adán, y la lame y succiona con voracidad, sintiéndola temblar bajo sus labios cuando el chico jadea nuevamente, y, libre de todo pudor, arquea el cuello para darle más acceso a su blanquecina piel, que comenzaba a tornarse rojiza bajo sus labios.

Siente como las manos del chico suben hasta su nuca, y de ahí a su cabello, donde puede percibir como se enredan entre las hebras oscuras y jalan suavemente de él, sin llegar a lastimarlo, en un gesto tan tierno y apasionado a la vez, que está a punto de lograr que pierda la cabeza del todo.

Baja de su manzana de Adán hasta la sensible piel de la base de su cuello, donde éste se une con su hombro, el que lame y besa con ganas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lleva sus manos hasta las estrechas caderas del muchacho y vuelve a subir, introduciendo sus dedos y toda la palma de su mano dentro de su uniforme amarillo, palpando nuevamente la suave y cálida piel de su plano vientre. Cuando Pavel se estremece, sabe que está vez no es por la temperatura de sus manos, ni mucho menos.

Recorre las apenas marcadas hendiduras entre sus músculos, haciendo vibrar al chico y obligándole a soltar un suspiro tembloroso que le saca una sonrisa de puro orgullo, antes de morder la unión de su cuello y su hombro otra vez.

Frunce el ceño cuando su delicada piel queda oculta de sus labios por causa de la camiseta del uniforme del chico, y no puede evitar mirarla como si pretendiera incinerarla con la fuerza de sus ojos. Más, en cuanto oye jadear a Chekov al presionar con delicadeza la piel sobre sus costillas, una sonrisa maliciosa le curva los labios cuando una idea le asalta de la nada.

Sin aguardar un segundo, desciende lentamente por el pecho cubierto del chico hasta llegar a aquella tierna porción de piel suave y blanca que quedaba al descubierto bajo sus manos. El simple contraste de su piel morena sobre aquella nieve palpitante fue bastante para que una descarga de excitación le recorriera el cuerpo por completo, al igual que la forma en que, podía notar, el pulso del muchacho se aceleraba al notar donde se hallaba.

-¿Señor McCoy?- le llama, y sus ojos van de inmediato hasta los del chico, que le miran confundidos y con un brillo muy similar a la pena en ellos. Tan verdes, tan brillantes e inocentes, que el doctor está al borde de arrepentirse de todos los pensamientos lascivos que le ha estado dedicando durante toda la semana a su escurridizo traserito.

Hasta que recuerda lo mucho que ha estado fantaseando con el momento en que lo tuviera a su merced, así que no piensa echarse atrás justo ahora.

Le sonríe, con aquella sonrisa ladina que le salía tan natural con él.

-Bonita piel, niño- susurra, recorriendo la piel de su vientre con los pulgares, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía de pies a cabeza y como sus mejillas se cubrían de aquel adorable tono rojizo.

Sin esperar palabra alguna de su parte, dejó caer sus labios sobre la sensible piel de su vientre bajo, mordiendo con suavidad, y sintiendo como su acompañante se arqueaba de inmediato en respuesta, ahogando un gemido en su garganta. No puede evitar sonreír, antes de abrir su boca sobre la zona y succionar con ganas.

-Señor McCoy- jadea, esta vez inmerso en el placer, y el aludido gruñe sobre su piel en aprobación. Nunca la estúpida forma que tenía el chico de llamarle le había parecido más erótica.

Asciende lentamente por su cálida piel, disfrutando de lo tersa y suave que era a cada centímetro que lamía y recorría con sus dedos, disfrutando de sentirle estremecerse y jadear a cada segundo que estaba bajo su poder.

Pavel sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, al igual que sus pulmones, y estaba sorprendido de que el mayor no se percatara de ello en la forma en que su respiración se aceleraba y entrecortaba a cada segundo que le besaba. El cálido aliento del doctor recorría su piel, estremeciéndole, y no pudo evitar arquearse al notar, igual que hace una semana, la forma en que sus dedos se acercaban peligrosamente hacia sus pectorales y, más específicamente, hacía sus sensibles pezones. Se aferró a la almohada cuando, sin previo aviso, el doctor mordió la piel debajo de su ombligo, antes de recorrer éste mismo con su lengua, sacándole un gemido que sonó como un indecente suspiro cuando trató de reprimirse. Y está claro que el moreno pensaba igual, porque volvió a repetir la acción de inmediato.

Gruñó por lo bajo, antes de llevar su mirada hasta el mayor, acusador. Casi se le escapa un grito cuando le descubrió mirándolo fijamente, y siente sus mejillas arder sólo de imaginarse la expresión que podría haber hecho hace sólo un momento.

No necesita despegar sus gruesos y morenos labios de su piel para saber que está sonriendo, pues sus ojos de tormenta brillan como nunca antes le había visto, y no puede evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso de saberse él quien provoca aquella mirada sonriente, aunque sea a su costa.

Sin despegar su mirada de la suya, McCoy lleva sus manos hasta su cintura y la alza ligeramente, arqueándola, mientras sigue ascendiendo por su torso sensible, despertando estremecimientos y jadeos con cada exquisito beso que le pone la piel de gallina.

Cierra los ojos cuando sus fuertes y callosas manos bajan hasta su espalda y comienzan a hacer relajantes movimientos circulares sobre su zona lumbar y su trapecio inferior, dejándole aún más sensible, si eso es posible.

Cuando presiona con ambas manos un punto en su espalda que le hace echar la cabeza hacia atrás ante un placentero hormigueo, a la vez que muerde sobre uno de sus pobres abdominales, sacándole un gemido de puro éxtasis, Chekov sabe que se está haciendo de sus conocimientos del cuerpo humano para volverlo loco.

-S-Señor, pare- jadea, mientras lleva ambas manos a los hombros del mayor, sintiendo lo fibrosos que eran bajo su tacto y lo cálidos que estaban, al igual que sus manos. Se ruborizó al sentirle reír sobre su piel, sus largos dedos inmiscuyéndose en el interior de su uniforme, llegando a su tórax.

Cuando sus labios bajaron sobre el espacio entre sus pezones, no pudo evitar arquearse y cerrar los ojos, mientras sus dedos se aferraban a los hombros del doctor con más fuerza de la necesaria. El hombre se quejó con un leve siseo, y no pudo evitar reírse de él, a pesar de que sonó tembloroso debido al estremecimiento que le causó el cálido aliento del otro en su pecho.

Le sintió, más que oír, gruñir sobre su piel.

-Ahora verás, uñas de niña.

Ante el comentario burlón del mayor, Chekov se ruborizó y frunció el ceño, molesto.

-¿Primero me llamas niño, y ahora niña? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me veas como el adulto que soy?

McCoy arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por el enfado, aparentemente real, que se atisbaba en el tono de voz del chico, aunque, pasado un segundo, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que se dividía entre la diversión y la ternura al ver que aquel tema de las diferencias de edad seguía haciendo mella en él incluso en ese momento. No podía culparlo, él también estaba un poco ofuscado por ese tema de los once años, pero no pensaba prestarle atención mientras tuviera al pequeño ruso con él en se momento.

Y, desde luego, no dejaría pensar al chico en nada que no fuera lo que hicieran sobre aquella cama. Y quizá ni eso.

-Oh, siempre serás mi niño, Chekov- susurró sobre su piel, con un tono ronco que le ganó un estremecimiento por parte del ruso, antes de que éste jadeara cuando una de sus manos indiscretas bajó directamente sobre su entrepierna cubierta por el jean negro-, pero créeme, no tengas duda de que todo lo que planeo hacerte está pensado para un adulto.

Pavel sintió como la firme mano del mayor presionaba sobre su intimidad, cubriendo sin dificultades el bulto que allí comenzaba a formarse. El roce, combinado con la oscura y pecaminosa promesa implícita en las palabras del doctor, envió una descarga eléctrica a cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo, obligándolo a jadear de forma vergonzosa.

Aunque ese jadeo palideció frente al agudo grito que escapó de sus labios cuando el mayor envolvió con los suyos uno de sus hipersensibles y rosáceos pezones.

-N-No, doctor- gimoteó, tratando de alejarlo, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por causa de las extrañas sensaciones que le causaba aquel contacto. Lejos de prestarle atención, McCoy succionó con firmeza, sin restarle delicadeza, sobre uno de los pequeños puntos rosas, sosteniéndole desde la cintura con una mano y presionando en un suave masaje sobre el miembro del chico con la otra.

Pavel se arqueó sobre la cama, elevando su pecho y sus caderas sin saberlo, al sentir la poderosa oleada de excitación que el movimiento de la cálida lengua del mayor le provocó, comenzando a hacer círculos al rededor de la rosada y sensible piel. El cálido aliento del mayor al reír sobre su piel húmeda le obligó a cerrar los ojos de puro placer, mientras su boca se abría en un grito silencioso cuando los largos y firmes dedos del moreno presionaron su entrepierna con algo más de fuerza.

McCoy sonrió en su fuero interno, satisfecho, al ver la expresión perdida de placer que estaba esbozando el chico con tan poco como un par de besos y unas caricias. Así que el gritito que dio no le extrañó en lo más mínimo cuando recorrió nuevamente su duro pezón, esta vez con los dientes, sin llegar a lastimarlo.

Cuando succionó con gula, una descarga eléctrica sacudió la columna vertebral del ruso, quien trató de alejar un poco al mayor, abrumado.

-Espere, doctor...- jadeó, elevando su cabeza del colchón con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y un furioso sonrojo sobre sus pómulos. Las sensaciones eran increíbles, desde luego, pero no estando acostumbrado a ellas, resultaban ciertamente abrumadoras.

Sin embargo, y para su profunda pena, el mayor solamente le dedicó una mirada que tenía a todas luces un brillo burlón, antes de liberar su pezón, dejando un leve hilo de saliva que le hizo estremecer sólo por existir, antes de llevar sus labios al siguiente, erecto y aún más sensible que el primero.

Chekov soltó un pequeño sollozo.

-N-No, por favor- gimoteó, mientras sentía la cálida y húmeda lengua de McCoy deslizarse con firmeza por toda la piel endurecida, y su mano presionar con algo más de rudeza en su entrepierna, causando que un estremecimiento volviera a arquearlo sobre la cama.

El mayor no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida ante el tono exaltado del chico, mientras continuaba torturando aquel delicioso caramelo con firmes golpes de su lengua, intercalando alguna que otra succión, y presionaba aquella incipiente dureza entre las piernas del ruso, que temblaban a cada lado de sus caderas. Aquella voz con un marcado acento le estaba volviendo loco y, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, presionó con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria un rosáceo pezón, arrancándole un pequeño gritito al muchacho que le sacó una risita divertida.

Escuchó algo que tenía toda la pinta de ser un insulto en ruso escapar de los labios del chico, antes de sentirlo forcejear, para su sorpresa, con su uniforme amarillo.

Se separó de su cuerpo un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para deslizar la camiseta por los brazos del muchacho y dejar todo su blanquecino y suave pecho al desnudo, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo agitado por culpa de su respiración.

Se permitió alejarse de su sensible entrepierna, reparando en el leve gruñido de protesta del menor con una sonrisa ladina, para retirarle los zapatos y las medias de un blanco impoluto de un fluido movimiento, sólo para lanzarlos a algún punto sin importancia de la habitación.

Tomó las caderas del chico entre las suyas antes de montarlo sobre su pelvis e inclinarse sobre él, dejando caer sus labios sobre el rojizo cuello, causando un leve gimoteo de parte del ruso, al que respondió volviendo a apoderarse de uno de sus rosados pezones, succionando con más fuerza que antes, haciendo que el blanquecino cuerpo del muchacho se arqueara contra él, dócil, deseoso, a pesar de las dudas que la mente de su dueño pudiera albergar.

Cuando las manos del moreno se deslizaron sobre la cremallera de sus jeans, aliviando apenas la presión sobre su miembro hinchado, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, sintiendo un ramalazo de deseo recorrerlo sólo de imaginar como las manos del mayor volvían a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa.

Por ello, cuando aquellas callosas manos se deslizaron entre la ropa interior y su jean, dibujando los contornos de su erección sobre la fina, efímera tela blanca de sus bóxers, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par, sorprendido, y tratar de erguirse sobre la cama, cosa que le fue imposible al estar sentado en el regazo del mayor. Debió conformarse con alzarse con sus codos.

-¡N-No!, ¡No toques ahí!- sollozó, un segundo antes de que el mayor, con una de sus sonrisas prepotentes y aún arreglándoselas para besar y morder sus pezones, presionara la punta de su miembro a través de la ropa interior. Chekov gimió en respuesta, sintiendo todo su cuerpo tensarse tras un poderoso estremecimiento de placer.

-Aquí abajo no parecen estar de acuerdo- ronroneó, juguetón, antes de erguirse en todo su esplendor, los músculos tensos, la respiración apenas algo agitada, glorioso entre las piernas del pobre muchacho.

Chekov le miró, ruborizado, pero no pudo evitar creer que estaba frente al hombre más bello y masculino del mundo. Cerró los ojos inevitablemente cuando una suave caricia trepó hasta sus caderas, delineando el final del jean y el comienzo de la sensible piel de su vientre bajo.

Al menos, hasta que sintió como era jalado hasta la mitad del muslo, y una cálida humedad se deslizaba justo encima de su erección, haciéndola temblar de puro placer, al igual que a su dueño.

Bajó la mirada a tiempo de ver como el doctor se acomodaba de forma correcta, bajando su cuerpo al suelo, de rodillas, mientras le obligaba a acercarse a los pies de la cama sólo con la fuerza de sus manos. Tembló de pies a cabeza nuevamente cuando, esta vez, quien desapareció de un sólo jalón fueron sus jeans negros.

-¿Q-Qué...?- intentó llamar su atención, pero, nuevamente, lo único que recibió como respuesta de parte del mayor fue un sonrisa burlona y esa intensa mirada de tormenta que amenazaba con causarle una hiperventilación en sólo un instante.

-Quieto- ordenó el mayor, con la voz más gruesa y masculina que Pavel le hubiera oído alguna vez, y que, para su profundo horror, hizo estremecer su entrepierna. No es algo que no hubiera pasado ya múltiples veces a lo largo de las horas, la semana completa incluso, pero, ciertamente, nunca había sucedido justo _**frente a la cara del doctor**_ _._

Bien, si algún extraterrestre loco quería atacar la nave, sería un buen momento.

Una risa ronca reverberó en su garganta al ver el furioso sonrojo que trepó por las mejillas del joven, o la expresión de pánico en su faz. En otro momento incluso se hubiera deleitado en la incomodidad del chico, pero, como descubrió en cuanto tomó sus suaves, pálidos y cálidos muslos entre sus manos y los separó con una leve resistencia por parte del chico, él mismo no se hallaba en una situación diferente.

La descarga de electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo entero, hasta llegar a su entrepierna y dejarlo duro como una roca, lo puso muy claro.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado deseando a un hombre, o no por lo menos antes de ingresar a la Academia, pero ciertamente había algo en el cuerpo del joven ruso frente a él, en su piel, en sus sonrisas y en sus ojos, que le hacía terriblemente irresistible para Leonard, y le garantizaba un lugar permanente en sus pensamientos de cada día. Por ello, no debía extrañarle lo mucho que deseó morder cada pedazo de la blanca extensión de sus muslos casi albinos, o de besar y lamer la necesitada erección que se evidenciaba a través de la tensa tela de los blancos bóxers. El sólo imaginarlo temblando y gimiendo a causa el intenso placer que podría causarle con su boca le hizo relamerse, con la vista fija en la entrepierna del chico.

De repente, los músculos bajo sus dedos temblaron y, confundido, notó como los tibios muslos del joven trataban de cerrarle el paso. Cosa que no permitió, desde luego.

Alzó la mirada al chico, interrogándolo con ella, sólo para ver como éste rehuía de la suya, con un sonrojo aún más intenso sobre su piel, incluso llegando hasta su cuello.

Tardó un segundo en comprender que, quizá, se le había quedado viendo con una mirada demasiado intensa para el gusto del inexperto muchacho e, irremediablemente, se maldijo por ello. Como si necesitara algo más que le hiciera ver como un viejo pederasta.

La incomodidad del chico era obvia, pero, con una sonrisita prepotente, se prometió remediar el daño de inmediato.

Sin siquiera mediar palabras, llevó sus habilidosos dedos de doctor hasta las corvas de sus rodillas, presionando suavemente en la piel que, sabía, era increíblemente sensible. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio al chico tensarse en respuesta, y la presión de sus muslos por cerrarse desapareció en pos de la curiosidad por una nueva y prometedora experiencia. La intriga era clara en la mirada verde y brillante que recayó sobre él, y claro, como buen adulto, no iba a defraudar al menor.

Mientras deslizaba con una presión más poderosa sobre la piel, dibujando círculos imaginarios en ella, llevó sus labios hasta la pálida piel de sus muslos, sin alejar su mirada burlona y oscurecida de los enormes ojos del chico. Cuando deslizó sus labios sobre la suave piel cercana a su rodilla izquierda, sintió con satisfacción como sus muslos temblaron en respuesta. Con una pequeña risita que, estuvo seguro, el chico pudo oír a la perfección, se encargó de acariciar allí mismo con su mejilla, cubierta por una fina barba de dos días.

Una sonrisita tímida curvó los labios del ruso un segundo antes de que llegara a mordérselos, la señal que McCoy necesitaba para saber que iba por buen camino... y que tenía frente a él al espécimen más perfecto de amante que hubiera elegido, con cosquillas y risa fácil.

Definitivamente, se había sacado la lotería con este niño.

Aunque no lo experimentaba con todas las mujeres con las que se acostaba, había algo en las mujeres que reían cuando tocaba los lugares correctos que, simplemente, le enloquecía. No sabía si se debía a la inocencia que aquello dejaba ver, o al simple hecho de que era una actitud refrescante respecto a su típica forma de ser huraña. Y, definitivamente, si aquello le gustaba en las mujeres que apenas conocía o trataba, ni hablar de cuanto le enloquecía el ver que su niñito ruso apenas podía ocultar los espasmos de su espalda y la sonrisita que luchaba por separar sus labios rojizos.

Se separó de su pierna izquierda sólo por unos segundos, antes de entreabrir los labios y pegarlos a la piel nuevamente, sintiendo como el chico prácticamente convulsionaba sobre la cama, por lo cual debió aferrarlo con más fuerza de ambas piernas.

-Dije quieto- le recordó el mayor, hablando sobre su suave piel, haciéndole cosquillas con su barba, con una sonrisita triunfal que le ganó una mirada molesta por parte del rubio... o algo así, francamente no creía que el chico ruso pudiera hacer algo más que estrechar los ojos hasta reducirlos a dos hendiduras para demostrar su molestia.

-Es muy fácil decirlo desde allí abajo, ¿No?- murmuró, con la voz demasiado temblorosa como para evidenciar algo más que el placer y las cosquillas que le estaba causando.

El mayor rio entre dientes, socarrón e inevitablemente excitándose ante la repentina seguridad en el tono y las palabras del chico, antes de volver a llevar su atención nuevamente a la piel desnuda de su muslo interno, un poco más arriba, y succionar suavemente sobre él, sintiendo como las risitas disminuían claramente. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa maliciosa que curvó sus labios sobre la tierna carne del chico, causando un estremecimiento por parte del mismo que fue acompañado por un tembloroso gimoteo cuando llevó sus manos más arriba, presionando los músculos traseros del muslo.

Llevó sus labios hasta la otra pierna, mordiendo la cálida, suave, pero firme piel, causando que Chekov volviera a estremecerse, mientras él regaba besos por toda la superficie a su alcance.

El chico se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, tratando de refrenar sus gemidos al sentir como los labios del doctor ascendían con una tortuosa lentitud por su muslo, regalándole un asombroso cosquilleo que pronto le tuvo curvando la espalda de una forma poco natural ante los suaves espasmos de placer que le recorrían. El firme agarre del doctor en sus muslos le impedía alejar las piernas antes de que esos gruesos labios dejaran profundos chupetones en su pálida piel o uno que otro mordisco le obligara a soltar un gritito vergonzoso que apenas podía acallar.

Cuando súbitamente sintió la cálida y húmeda lengua deslizarse sobre la columna que su erección marcaba en su ropa interior, no pudo hacer menos que soltar un grito de sorpresa y arquearse de placer.

-¡N-No!- exclamó, alarmado, mientras trataba de apartar al mayor de sus piernas e ignorar la forma en que todo su cuerpo resentía, por causa de su juventud y excitación, el que le detuviera-. ¡No, doctor, no!

McCoy no se molestó en tratar de alejarse, sino que volvió a lamer la húmeda tela, sabiendo que la resistencia del chico se debía puramente a la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo ante la intimidad. Sintió las manos de Chekov presionar sobre su cabeza, en un vano intento de alejarlo. Rio suavemente sobre su ropa, sintiendo el calor y la firmeza de su erección bajo sus labios, y sintiendo al muchacho estremecerse ante el movimiento. Sus manos perdieron fuerza sobre él, y Leonard se tomó la libertad de obligar a ambas temblorosas piernas a flexionarse, mientras abarcaba la extensión completa de su miembro con la lengua, sintiéndolo temblar entre sus labios, antes de detenerse en la redondeada cabeza y succionar con gula, malicioso. La humedad de su ropa interior le empapó los labios.

Las manos de Chekov se cerraron con tal fuerza sobre su cabello que causaron un ligero escozor sobre el que estuvo a punto de quejarse, al menos, hasta oír el exquisito gemido de placer que llenó la habitación y endulzó sus oídos por parte del chico.

El pálido cuerpo del menor se contrajo, formando un exquisito arco sobre la cama, mientras sus piernas se separaban lo suficiente para darle cabida a su intimidad.

Sonrió, alzando la mirada al sonrojado y jadeante muchacho, que tenía la suya perdida en alguna parte del techo de la habitación. El asombro y gozo en sus ojos fue suficiente para henchirle el pecho de orgullo.

-¿Me repites qué era lo que no querías, niño?- ronronea, burlón. Cuando los ojos turbios del chico bajaron hasta él, no sabiendo si avergonzado o tratando de fulminarlo con la mirada. Se echó a reír entre dientes, maquiavélico antes de volver a bajar el rostro hasta su ropa interior y deslizar esta vez sus labios entreabiertos por la entrepierna del chico, sacándole un notorio estremecimiento y un ahogado jadeo.

-S-Señor- jadeó, con su voz convertida en un bajo, tembloroso, sorprendido y muy excitado susurro ante la placentera sensación que le provocaban los ardientes labios del moreno sobre su hinchada erección. McCoy volvió a sonreír, maquiavélico, y deslizó su lengua con firmeza por encima de su miembro, percibiendo un suave sabor que, aunque curioso, no le desagradaba realmente.

Sus dedos se deslizaron con delicadeza por encima del elástico de los bóxers del chico, juguetones, al tiempo que él subía, recorriendo la dureza de su miembro con los labios, percibiendo como los suaves estremecimientos que recorrían el cuerpo de Chekov se coordinaban con los momentos en que exhalaba su cálido aliento sobre su miembro.

Cuando por fin llegó al punto en el que el bóxer se unía con su vientre bajo, aún sin separar su mirada grisácea cargada de deseo de los avergonzados pero excitados ojos del menor, no se detuvo antes de tomar el elástico entre sus dientes, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios que casi causa un infarto al muchacho, y comenzó a retirarlo con lentitud, perdido en los ojos del chico, cuya pupila estaba tan dilatada por el deseo y el placer, que había reducido su iris a una fina areola de color jade.

Pavel creyó que le iba a dar algo, un infarto, un ataque cerebro vascular, lo que fuera que justificara la forma en que estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando vio los perlados dientes del doctor entre esos labios morenos, ligeramente rojizos por los besos y caricias que repartía sobre su piel, atrapando la tela del extremo de su ropa interior y, con una lentitud diseñada unicamente para desesperarlo, comenzar a deslizarla por su piel, enviando un cosquilleo a la piel de su vientre bajo que hizo que temblara con vida propia.

Chekov tragó saliva, espantado al notar el rumbo que tomaba la situación, y alejó nuevamente la mirada cuando el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él. La calidez del aliento del mayor sobre su piel sensible y virgen le obligaba a reprimir constantemente estremecimientos que luchaban por arquear su espalda, y que buena parte de las veces lo lograban.

No sabía qué debía hacer. A pesar de que todo su cuerpo parecía muy conforme con la sensación que los ardientes labios del mayor estaban, al parecer, dispuestos a obsequiarle, la parte de él que aún no se resignaba a ser una masa temblorosa y jadeante debajo del doctor tiraba con fuerza de su mente, manteniéndole demasiado consciente para poder llegar a sentirse del todo cómodo con lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando el aliento de McCoy envió un estremecimiento por toda su espalda, tomándole demasiado desprevenido por sus pensamientos como para poder contenerse, un escalofrío arqueó levemente su espalda, en un ofrecimiento involuntario de su cuerpo. Lo próximo que sintió fue la temperatura abrazadora de los labios entreabiertos del moreno sobre la sensible piel, dejando un beso firme y exquisito en aquella zona que nunca antes alguien había tocado además de él. Un jadeo tembloroso escapó de sus labios rojizos al sentir la leve humedad en su vientre cuando su piel fue succionada.

Sintió el pánico calar hondo en él cuando, como hierros al rojo vivo, los dedos calientes y ásperos del doctor se colaron debajo del elástico de su bóxer, jalando de él lentamente hacia abajo, sin cesar las atenciones en su vientre bajo. Llevó de inmediato su mirada al mayor, azorado por los constantes cosquilleos que recorrían ese área tan sensible de su cuerpo, y se arrepintió en el momento en que se encontró con la mirada del otro sobre él, con aquellos ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y el hambre que le miraban desde abajo, y la sonrisa socarrona que sus carnosos labios estaban esbozando, llena de promesas oscuras y placenteras que, inevitablemente, hicieron que un furioso rubor trepara hasta sus pómulos y debiera resistir la tentación de cubrirse los ojos al saberse el único objetivo de la atención del moreno.

Sin embargo, toda su pena hasta ese momento empalideció cuando, con la respiración agitada ya por la excitación, apenas pudo jadear cuando la lengua caliente y brillante por la húmedad del doctor se deslizó por su piel, dejando una estela de calor y humedad sobre ella, el sello de una promesa oscura y placentera que hizo que todo su cuerpo vibrara y una descarga eléctrica descendiera como un rayo por su columna vertebral y desembocara en su erección, sensible a más no poder.

Y fue esa misma sensibilidad la que le obligó, muy a su pesar, a soltar un jadeo de placer y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza cuando, sin mediar palabra o esperar un segundo más, McCoy deslizó sus bóxers en un grácil movimiento por su pelvis, rozando en el proceso su miembro hinchado y erecto con la tela.

Ni siquiera había retirado completamente su ropa interior aún de sus piernas cuando los labios del doctor se deslizaron como una efímera caricia sobre su falo rojizo e hinchado, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos, por lo que pudo ver a la perfección como su precioso ruso cerraba los ojos con fuerza, rojo como un tomate, antes de arquearse hacia adelante y soltar un agudo y mal disimulado gemido de placer. Rio por lo bajo, enviando vibraciones por su cálida erección que obligaron al chico a morder sus rojizos y brillantes labios para ahogar otro agudo gemido, en vano, cabe aclarar.

Sonrió de lado, orgulloso de ser el responsable de causar aquellas reacciones en el virginal muchacho, y estaba listo para dejar de jugar y hacer gemir a Chekov en serio cuando, ante su sorprendida mirada, le vio cubrir su rostro al rojo vivo justo un segundo antes de que se abalanzara sobre él.

Frunció el ceño, extrañado, y se alejó de la necesitada erección del menor, esperando por algún cambio en el chico ante su lejanía. No obstante, cuando pasados unos minutos las manos del chico no se alejaron de su rostro.

-¿Chekov?- susurró, llevando su mano derecha hasta uno de los antebrazos del muchacho, que envolvió con sus dedos y jaló con suavidad, tratando de separar sus manos gentilmente de su rostro. La resistencia del chico le hizo alzar las cejas, extrañado-. Vamos, mírame- ordenó, sin detenerse a contemplar la situación hasta que percibió como todo el cuerpo del muchacho se crispaba ante él y, con un rápido movimiento, cerraba sus piernas.

-¡Es demasiado vergonzoso!- exclamó tras sus manos, aunque el grito fue lo suficientemente alto como para que el doctor llegara a descifrarlo y, además, debiera parpadear, completamente shockeado por aquella respuesta.

McCoy abrió los ojos de par en par, manteniendo su vista fija en el rostro oculto del muchacho por un momento, antes de reír entre dientes, divertido, pero con claros vestigios de sorpresa en su risa.

-¿Es una broma?- inquirió, aún riendo suavemente, inconsciente de la forma en que su ronca y sensual risa hacía sentir al chico. Aquel sonido musical y masculino se sentía como una caricia sobre la piel del muchacho, erizándola de gusto, pero, a la vez, la pregunta sólo logró mortificarle aún más que el verle recorrer su intimidad lo había hecho. Sabía que eran tonterías de un niño inexperto, sabía que cualquier otra persona no hubiera dudado en dejar continuar al mayor, en dejarle hacerle sentir todas las maravillas que le ofrecía. Pero, simplemente, ver esa escena con sus propios ojos, sentirse tan vulnerable ante aquel hombre experto y decidido, era demasiado para él, mucho más de lo que podía soportar y, por más que trató de comportarse como el adulto que decía ser, no sabría si podría aguantar aquello que el doctor tenía preparado para él.

Hubiera seguido mortificándose de no haber sido por las cálidas y enormes manos del mayor que, de la nada, tomaron sus piernas y, con delicadeza, las obligó a abrirlas de nuevo.

Se resistió un poco al comienzo, aún demasiado nervioso, pero una suave caricia en su piel y un beso dejado sobre cada uno de los lados internos de sus rodillas fue suficiente para que abandonara por completo la idea, y, luchando por no ser consciente de su propia desnudez, cedió el espacio que el mayor pedía.

Jadeó con un leve temblor en su respiración, aún sin retirar las manos de su ardiente rostro, cuando sintió el cuerpo del moreno nuevamente sobre él, la áspera tela de sus jeans rozando las sensible piel desnuda de sus muslos y pelvis, presionando suavemente su erección y obligándole a contener un gemido ahogado. La sensación del mayor cuan fuerte y grande era cerniéndose sobre él, regando el calor de su ardiente carne sobre la suya, imponiéndose con la seguridad de la experiencia y el instinto en él, y el hecho de que, muy en el fondo, esa cercanía abrumadora le volviera loco, hizo que pronto todo el cuerpo del joven ruso reaccionara con vida propia, aún más de lo que lo había hecho hasta el momento, y, aún sin verle a los ojos, sintiera como la mirada del mayor le recorría de pies a cabeza, antes de clavarse insistentemente en su rostro.

Desarmado, no pudo resistirse cuando el mayor tomó entre sus manos las suyas y las alejó lentamente de su rostro, dejando que el fresco aire de la habitación, acondicionada para la comodidad de los humanos, llegara a su rostro caliente y algo húmedo.

Ni siquiera cuando los dedos de una de las manos de McCoy se entrelazaron con los suyos pudo abrir los ojos, aún nervioso, pero la calidez y protección del gesto desde luego que las pudo sentir, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse en respuesta.

Tampoco pudo reprimir el estremecimiento que le recorrió cuando el cálido aliento del mayor chocó con su oído, mientras, sin llegar a aplastarlo, todo su cuerpo se recostaba sobre él, caliente, duro y musculoso.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte conmigo, Pavel- susurró sobre su oído, rozando la sensible piel con sus labios, y el corazón del aludido dio un vuelco al oír su nombre envuelto en la voz ronca y deseosa del mayor, como una dulce caricia, como un ardiente beso-. Lo que estamos haciendo no tiene nada de malo, y nada de malo tiene tampoco que reacciones de esta manera- tembló de pies a cabeza nuevamente cuando los suaves labios se deslizaron por la hondonada debajo de su oído, haciéndole deliciosas cosquillas sobre la piel con su barba y aliento, y, aunque absorto en las sensaciones, supo reconocer que se refería a la vergüenza que sentía. Cuando le sintió dar un casto beso sobre la piel de su cuello y llevar su mano libre hasta su cabello, recorriéndolo con suavidad, ensortijando las hebras rojizas en sus dedos y dejando estelas de exquisito calor allí donde sus dedos pasaran, no pudo reprimir un suspiro, encantado, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se relajaba ante el gesto-. Esperaré hasta que desees continuar, no te preocupes. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Chekov estuvo a punto de preguntarle su nombre a aquel amable y dulce hombre que se hallaba sobre él, porque en verdad no podría creer que tanta dulzura, tanta calma, viniera del mismo sujeto que tenía el récord de insultar, al menos, treinta veces durante sus horarios de servicio. Y, aún sorprendido, una calidez le distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando fue consciente de lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tan grande que sintió un leve ardor en sus labios y creyó que se lo había lastimado, se extendió por su rostro. Le estaba diciendo que le entendía, que no tenía que preocuparse por lo que él pudiera pensar y que, sin importar lo rígida y claramente dolorosa que se sintiera la erección del mayor contra la suya propia, él aguardaeía a que se sintiera cómodo y seguro para continuar.

Realmente, Leonard McCoy era la tormenta más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca, y no quería volver a pasar un momento de su vida lejos de él.

McCoy se sintió mejor consigo mismo cuando vio la radiante sonrisa en los labios del chico y el brillo lleno de amor en los ojos, curiosamente más húmedos de lo normal. Aunque estaba seguro de que incluso un suicida se sentiría mejor con la vida sólo al ver los ojos de Pavel en ese momento.

No se había percatado, hasta el momento en que había llevado al límite a su pequeño ruso, de que se estaba comportando como un imbécil desconsiderado. No importaba cuanto hubiera esperado, cuanto lo hubiera deseado, ni cuanto aquel cuerpo inocente y virginal le hubiera tentado por años, no había nada que justificara el que hubiera avanzado sobre el chico sin consideración, sin esperar señales directas de él, pues, aunque se hubiera mostrado más que dispuesto a hacer aquello con él, y hubiera dejado claro que quería llegar hasta el final, era su deber como amante y la persona mayor -maldita sea- el ir a un ritmo que hiciera sentir cómodamente al muchacho. Estaba bien darle placer, estaba malditamente bien si le preguntaban a él, pero no lo estaba el avanzar sobre él sin delicadeza, sin preguntar qué era lo que podía o no hacer, y, aunque en el pasado había ignorado sus negativas, pues mientras los labios y cuerpo del chico decían cosas completamente diferentes, esta vez ambos estaban de acuerdo, y él era un maldito estúpido por no poder ver su pena antes.

Suspirando suavemente, tratando de no delatar su mal humor consigo mismo al muchacho, lo envolvió con sus brazos, llevando ambas manos a su espalda, mientras comenzaba a dibujar círculos por toda la tersa y húmeda piel, más suave por la fina capa de sudor que le cubría y que facilitaba la fricción entre sus cuerpos. La forma en que su espalda se arqueaba levemente en su cintura, formando una exquisita curva que le invitaba a deslizar sus manos sobre ella, era encantadora. No le costaba imaginarse lo increíble que se vería al recostar a Chekov con su espalda hacia arriba en la cama, cuando aquella exquisita arqueada daba paso a la elevación de su delicado y redondeado traserito ruso, aquel que tanto deseaba tomar entre sus manos desde hace siente días y...

Trató de ignorar la forma en que su miembro cosquilleó, ansioso ante la larga lista de pensamientos libidinosos que se formaron en su cabeza, y en lugar de ello, se concentró en dar suaves y cálidos besos sobre la piel del cuello y hombros del chico, disfrutando de su suave aroma, descubriendo un ligero toque a jabón en su piel salpicada por tiernas pecas rojizas que, gracias a su edad, comenzaban a apagarse en la intensidad de su color, pero seguían visibles, dispuestas a que él las contara, besara y lamiera a cada una.

Sonrió cuando le sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos al acariciar con las hebras de su barba su cuello, y, malicioso, repitió la acción, sólo para deleitarse en la risa suave y cantarina del muchacho, antes de, para su más profunda sorpresa y alivio, sentir como el chico se relajaba lo suficiente para abrazarlo con sus piernas y llevar sus manos hasta sus hombros, presionando suavemente, antes de relajar el agarre, llamándolo.

Se alejó un poco ante el llamado, con la expresión más relajada que pudo, mientras trataba de no saltar sobre el chico al ver la hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Creo... creo que estoy listo, señor- susurró, con un no tan suave rubor esparciéndose por sus mejillas, y hubiera insistido en que dejara de llamarle de aquella estúpida manera si no sonara tan malditamente tierna, así que, en lugar de eso, volvió a descender hasta sus labios para tomarlos con delicadeza, y no pudo evitar suspirar cuando los sintió entreabrirse para recibirlo, dóciles, cálidos y dulces, con aquel suave sabor que aún no lograba identificar, pero que le encantaba.

Se esforzó por ser más suave esta vez, aunque no era mucho lo que debía esforzarse si se tomaba en cuenta que era a Pavel a quien estaba besando. Le sintió, más que escuchar, suspirar sobre sus labios, y sus largos y cálidos dedos rodearon su cuello, ensortijándose en los cortos cabellos de su nuca, para acercarlo más a él, profundizando el beso con dulzura, llenándolo de cariño y deseo por igual, de una forma en que no sabía que fuera posible, causando que su corazón se acelerara dentro de su pecho de una manera que no recordara haber sentido con su ex esposa, a la vez que la mano que él mantenía sobre su cuello le hacía notar que no era el único con el pulso más alto de lo normal. Pavel estaba tan concentrado en el beso, en sentir los labios morenos y toda su dulzura sobre los de él, que no se percató de la mano traviesa que se deslizaba, apenas rozándole con las yemas de sus dedos, descendiendo sobre su vientre.

Se separó con delicadeza, aún con los ojos cerrados y la respiración algo agitada, sintiendo como Pavel jadeaba suavemente en busca de aire, acariciando con su suave aliento su rostro y labios entreabiertos. Cuando regresó su atención al rostro del muchacho, pudo ver el notorio sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas de una manera encantadora, y el brillo tímido pero eternamente dulce de sus ojos le hizo ensanchar su sonrisa, antes de dejarse caer sobre su pálido y espigado cuerpo y envolverlo con ambos brazos en un firme abrazo que fue devuelto de inmediato por él, junto a una lluvia de castos besos sobre sus anchos hombros que le sacaron una sonrisa.

Aunque la mordida que dejó sobre su piel cuando, sin previo aviso, envolvió su miembro semierecto entre los dedos de su mano derecha y presionó con delicadeza, no tuvo nada de casta, ni dulce, ni nada de lo que habían sido sus besos hasta el momento.

-S-Señor McCoy- jadeó, siendo la conmoción de su voz una señal de advertencia que, por una vez, y por mucho que sintiera el cuerpo del chico arder en deseos debajo de él, no pensaba ignorar.

-No te asustes- susurró sobre su oído, con la voz más tranquila que poseía, aunque el tono ronco en ella no ayudaba mucho a dar credibilidad a sus palabras y su promesa de ir a un ritmo cómodo para el chico-. Esto se sentirá bien, lo prometo.

Las piernas del ruso temblaron con fuerza a su alrededor cuando comenzó a deslizar su mano por el cálido miembro del chico, notando su insipiente humedad y su suave rigidez. Sólo debió presionar con un poco más de fuerza para que la excitación fuera total en el miembro del ruso, y un bajo y ronco gemido, o lo más ronco que pudiera ser la voz de Pavel, escapara de sus labios rojizos y aún húmedos por los besos.

Le sintió estremecerse con fuerza cuando delineó la circunferencia de su glande con su pulgar, mientras dejaba a sus labios dar un último beso sobre su pálido y delicioso cuello, antes de erguirse y enfocar su rostro mientras tomaba un ritmo constante, pero lento.

Sonrió, gratamente sorprendido al ver la expresión del chico mientras sus dedos recorrían su longitud con lentitud y parsimonia, enviando suaves estremecimientos por el cuerpo virginal del ruso. Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos de par en par por causa de la sorpresa, con un brillo en sus ojos oscurecidos por el placer muy similar al deseo, mientras el rubor de sus mejillas se volvía cada vez más notorio, incluso a la débil luz de los astros que entraba por su ventana. Sus labios entreabiertos soltaban suaves suspiros que, en cuanto aumentó levemente la presión de sus dedos al rededor del falo rígido del chico, se volvieron jadeos apenas audibles -ya fuera por la timidez del chico o por la falta de aire-, pesados y entrecortados al igual que la respiración del joven.

Se irguió completamente sobre las arrugadas sábanas, sentándose en flor de loto sobre la cama y sosteniendo nuevamente las caderas del chico sobre las suyas, mientras el resto de aquel espigado y hermoso cuerpo desnudo permanecía cuan largo era postrado sobre la cama. La piel pálida e impoluta era casi tan blanca como las sábanas que lo rodeaban, con aquel toque rozagante que brillaba hermosamente en vigorosidad y juventud. El cabello, de por sí rebelde, ahora era una llama desordenada sobre la almohada blanca, casi tan rojo como aquellos labios brillantes y sensuales que le tentaban cada vez que, al acariciar suavemente la base, eran mordidos por su dueño para acallar sus gemidos. Sintió el orgullo llenar su pecho al ver como con simples caricias las manos del muchacho estaban fuertemente asidas de la blanca almohada bajo su cabeza por causa del placer, y sus piernas, a cada lado de su cadera, se estrechaban a su alrededor, en una invitación involuntaria que estaba luchando por ignorar.

Curioso y, cómo negarlo, anhelando ver qué clases de reacciones podía obtener del pequeño y tímido ruso en medio del placer, presionó con mayor fuerza su miembro erecto, caliente y húmedo, recorriendo aquel falo ardiente con un firme movimiento de arriba a abajo que, pronto, hizo soltar el primer gemido de placer y sorpresa al de cabellos cobrizos, corto, agudo y tan dulce, que por un segundo Bones se reprochó la forma en que su erección cosquilleó dentro de sus pantalones, ansiosa.

Suspiró pesadamente cuando sintió la forma en que las caderas del chico se mecían con espasmos nerviosos sobre las suyas, demasiado cerca del lugar que más interés tenía en el contacto del muchacho en ese momento, y presionó con fuerza su miembro, sonriendo vagamente al notar la humedad que comenzaba a acumulase en la punta y la manera en que parecía haber crecido levemente, para distraerlo de la dureza que rozaba sus nalgas. Estaba caliente, y la suave piel cubierta de hinchadas venas.

Los gemidos, bajos y guturales, que el muchacho trataba de reprimir cada vez que presionaba la punta de su miembro sensible, inevitablemente, le hicieron soltar una risa entre dientes. Ya fuese por el prolongado tiempo que llevaba erecto, por la excitación de Pavel, o por su juventud, todo parecía indicar que a su pequeño amigo poco tiempo le quedaba en aquella batalla.

Sonriendo con cierta malicia, siguió el descenso de una solitaria gotita color perla por la roja cabeza, deleitándose en sus reacciones y los estremecimientos que lo arqueaban suavemente sobre la cama. McCoy no pudo resistir cometer una pequeña bravuconearía y, cuando vio la forma en que el chico liberaba el labio inferior, que llevaba mordiendo desde hace algún rato, de la presión de sus dientes, no pudo resistirse a presionar con firmeza la punta de aquel miembro hinchado y necesitado, observando con cierto deleite la forma en que las gotas que recientemente habían surgido resbalaban en sus dedos.

Y si una reacción era lo que quería, vaya que la tuvo.

El gemido que soltó Pavel en ese momento, estuvo seguro, bien pudo oírse en cuatro habitaciones a la redonda. Ronco y gutural al comienzo, para luego convertirse en un sonido alto y perfectamente audible, un grito que dejaba percibir todo el placer y la excitación que recorría su cuerpo. Y, como si no quedara claro, aquella espalda que tanto gustaba de acariciar se arqueó sobre la cama, formando un arco perfecto y sublime, elevando su pecho y caderas para él, en un ofrecimiento involuntario, y él mismo tuvo que reprimir el bufido de placer que le recorrió cuando, debido a la posición, las cálidas y redondeadas nalgas del muchacho presionaron su inhiesto miembro con más fuerza de la que hubiera esperado.

Obnubilado, se quedó prendido de la expresión del chico. Lejos de la mirada sorprendida que cabía esperar en cualquier muchacho inexperto, al igual que en toda su reacción anterior, el ceño fruncido por el placer parecía demasiado similar a la forma en que él mismo, siendo el hombre experimentado que era, solía reaccionar, al igual que los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, gimiendo y bufando audiblemente, ronco y sensual, antes de morderse con fuerza el labio inferior y relajarse sobre las sábanas, con un suave suspiro.

Dudando por un momento, detuvo sus movimientos, ganándose un gimoteo molesto por parte del muchacho. Llevó sus ojos hasta el miembro erecto y húmedo entre sus dedos, percatándose de que, a pesar de la gloriosa interpretación de un joven llegando al orgasmo más esplendoroso, placentero y avasallador de su vida, estaba completamente erecto y ningún líquido blanquecino evidenciaba que se hubiera corrido, aunque la humedad que le cubría lo volviera brillante y suave entre sus yemas.

Súbitamente, llegó a él la duda que nunca se había formulado desde el comienzo de aquella semana, y ni siquiera se la hubiera realizado de no haber sido por aquel detalle, pues consideraba su respuesta como algo más claro que el agua. Un joven no experimentado con suerte hubiera logrado aguantar tanto tiempo la excitación que, antes de posar un dedo sobre su miembro, Pavel se estaba cargando, y definitivamente nunca podría ser posible que un muchacho completamente inocente reaccionara de aquella manera ante el placer. Él mismo recordaba haberse quedado completamente tieso, cada uno de sus músculos contraídos por los espasmos de placer, mientras llegaba al orgasmo la primera vez.

La duda, obviamente, no era si Chekov era o no virgen, desde luego que esa respuesta la tenía bien clara, puesto la forma en que había huido de él y su forma de besarle la primera vez.

No, la duda que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se hubiera plateado en su vida, tenía mucho más que ver con lo que Pavel hiciera en sus tiempos de soledad que con el sexo, y, siendo el Señor Sensibilidad que Jim venía diciendo desde el primer mes de aquella misión, ni siquiera se preocupó por volver a avergonzar al muchacho cuando, reanudando un ritmo suave que le permitiera disfrutar un poco más de las reacciones del ruso, preguntó con cierta malicia en su voz y el atisbo de una sonrisa jalando de las comisuras de sus labios:

-¿Te has tocado así alguna vez antes?- preguntó, sin temblores en su voz ni nada que indicara que realizar aquella pregunta le resultara vergonzoso, y dio un ligero apretón al miembro aún en guardia del chico, sacándole un lastimero gemido de placer.

La pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría sobre el cuerpo en llamas del chico y, en cuanto su mente nublada por el placer procesó el hecho de que, en verdad, el doctor acababa de preguntarle si él se había masturbado antes, sintió como su sangre se helaba y toda la piel de su cuerpo se erizaba, sólo para, un segundo más tarde, sentir que toda su piel estaba siendo devorada por un fuego abrazador, especialmente en sus mejillas.

Sin saber exactamente por qué lo hizo, tal vez por la seguridad que sentía cerca del doctor, por la confianza que éste le había inculcado, por la forma en que estaban relacionándose desde hace una semana, la forma en que su mano no había detenido sus placenteras caricias sobre su miembro hinchado o por el sencillo hecho de que el doctor acababa de decirle que no debía avergonzarse en su presencia, Chekov sólo pudo alejar la mirada, terriblemente apenado, antes de asentir y, en un reflejo infantil que, aparentemente, era propio de él en situaciones vergonzosas, llevó ambas manos a su ruborizado rostro para ocultarlo de los ojos del mayor, sintiendo la elevada temperatura de su propia piel y su agitada respiración en ellas.

McCoy estuvo muy seguro de que sus ojos estuvieron, clínicamente hablando, a nada de salirse de sus cuencas, y debió parpadear varias veces, asombrado a pesar de habérselo esperado, para asegurarse de que no acabaría la noche buscando sus globos oculares debajo de la cama.

Definitivamente, de la lista de suposiciones erradas que había realizado en todos esos años desde que había ingresado a la Academia, aquella bien podría ganarle a la de que los vulcanos no conocían la homosexualidad... el ungüento que había debido de obsequiarle a Jim para el dolor de espalda hace algunos meses le había sacado de la forma más traumática de su error, eso podía asegurarlo.

Pero aquello, además de sorprendente, era tal vez la noticia que más curioso y excitado le traía en su vida. Inevitablemente, pronto su expresión sorprendida fue reemplazada por una maliciosa, puesto que la simple imagen de su inocente y tierno niño ruso descubriéndose a sí mismo, suspirando y jadeando de la misma manera que estaba haciendo ahora mientras lo acariciaba de una manera que apenas podía llegar a calmarle, sintiendo placer por primera vez, rojo como una manzana, al igual que ahora, sólo lograba que una insana y algo pederasta curiosidad le embargara y, otra vez, se lanzó a hacer una de sus preguntas indiscretas.

-Vaya ¿En serio?- susurró, fingiendo sorpresa, aunque no debiera fingir completamente, pues el niño si que le había dejado descolocado con aquello. Acarició con algo más de firmeza, viendo, gracias a su posición erguida sobre él, la manera en que un estremecimiento se apoderaba del cuerpo del muchacho, antes de que un suave y tembloroso suspiro, cargado de placer y pena, escapara de los labios rojizos del chico. Entonces, cuando le vio distraído, aprovecho a realizar la pregunta que, de no obtener respuesta, estaba seguro sería su obsesión a partir de ese instante. Aunque, con los planes de interrogación que pensaba llevar a cabo sobre Pavel, dudaba que el joven se negara a contestar- Y... ¿En quién pensabas la primera vez que lo hiciste?

Fue testigo de como el ligero espacio de su rostro que dejaban visibles sus manos, conformado por las mejillas y parte del mentón, enrojecía más si cabía. Un agudo sollozo de vergüenza escapó de sus labios rojizos, ahogado por la presión de sus manos, y McCoy no pudo más que soltar una sonora carcajada ante tan enternecedora reacción.

Los ojos, avergonzados y molestos, del muchacho quedaron descubiertos ante su risa, fulminándolo con la mirada, cosa que sólo logró enanchar la sonrisa divertida del mayor, que pronto adquirió un toque malicioso, a la vez que, como quien no quiere la cosa, ejercía una leve presión sobre el miembro del muchacho. El suspiro de placer que emitió fue suficiente para aumentar la temperatura corporal del doctor varios grados.

-Vamos, no me molesta que no sea yo el primero- murmuró, imprimiendo un tono bajo y sensual en sus palabras, dedicando al pequeño una caída de párpados que, sabía, siempre sumaba varios puntos cada vez que seducía a una mujer.

" _Aunque no me importaría romperle la cara en caso de encontrarlo en la Enterprise"_. Agregó en su fuero interno, pero se abstuvo de informárselo al muchacho.

Claro, lo que nunca había visto en los ojos de una mujer cuando utilizaba aquel tono o esa mirada, era el brillo de culpabilidad y vergüenza malsana que se apoderó en los ojos verdes de Pavel en el mismo instante en que acabó de hablar. Ambas emociones fueron completamente visibles en los ojos del chico por un segundo completo, antes de que, en un gesto tímido e infantil que estaba especialmente diseñado para volverlo loco, alejara la mirada de él, rojo como un tomate.

McCoy frunció el ceño, confundido ante la reacción del muchacho y la culpa en su mirada... ¿Por qué se sentiría culpable? ¿Acaso él creía que estaba enojado? ¿O...?

Pero, súbitamente, una idea cortó cualquier otro pensamiento en su cabeza, obligando al experimentado doctor a abrir los ojos de par en par ante la simple posibilidad de que sus suposiciones fueran reales.

Tragó saliva, deteniendo sus movimientos, antes de hablar:

-No es cierto... - comenzó, aún shockeado por la idea, y la mirada avergonzada y aterrada del chico, que dejaba ver a simple vista que se sabía atrapado, no hizo más que aumentar su deseo de saber la respuesta a su pregunta-. Acaso... ¿Si te masturbaste por primera vez pensando en mi?

Un ahogado gimoteo escapó de los labios del chico, lleno de pena y algo muy similar a desesperación. Acto seguido, cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si, reflexionó Leonard más tarde, ese gesto volviera menos real todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¡Sólo he tenido ojos para ti desde los quince años!- soltó de golpe, con su voz rota por la vergüenza, antes de volver a llevar sus manos a su rostro, tratando de ocultarse de la mirada del mayor- ¿Qué esperabas?

¿Francamente? En ese momento McCoy estaba esperando que la alarma que indicaba la siguiente situación que los llevara al borde de la muerte le despertara, porque cada vez estaba más convencido de que estaba soñando. ¿De qué otra manera, sino, podría ser posible que el tierno y precioso chiquillo que le traía loco desde la Academia, se hubiera fijado en él desde hace tantos años?

Más, en cuanto la parte lógica de su cerebro recuperó el mando de su cuerpo, sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, sólo para arrancar a latir a toda velocidad dentro de su pecho, a medida que una cálida emoción se apoderaba de él y una agradable presión le dificultaba la respiración ¡Había sido por él!

No había una palabra en todos los idiomas de esa u otras galaxias que describiera la inmensa alegría, la avasalladora euforia que le recorrió sólo ante esa confesión. Por más extraño que pareciera, el saber que ese niño avergonzado y que, a todas luces, deseaba que la tierra, el espacio, se lo tragara, se hubiera sentido tan atraído por él desde el comienzo como para orillarse a la necesidad de desahogar su deseo por su propia mano por primera vez, estuvo a punto de lograr que soltara una risa que era la mezcla perfecta entre la sorpresa y la felicidad.

En lugar de eso, sólo sonrió de lado, travieso, antes de deslizar lentamente la mano que presionaba su miembro erecto de arriba hacia abajo por la brillante y tensa piel, sacando un gritito ahogado al muchacho, al tiempo que su espalda se arqueaba divinamente en respuesta, pues fue tomado por sorpresa.

A pesar de lo increíble y orgulloso que se sentía en ese momento, cierta molestia se abrió paso por su mente al caer en cuenta de que no había sido sólo una semana el tiempo que llevaba deseando al muchacho y siendo correspondido, sino que, en cambio, llevaba al menos cinco años siendo tentado y eludido por aquel pequeño ruso despistado que, o nunca supo leer las miradas deseosas que no podía reprimir de lanzar en su dirección, o bien, de plano, ni siquiera las había notado. Por un lado, era bueno que no hubieran intentado nada hasta ese momento, o era muy probable que ahora mismo estuviera en la cárcel por abuso de menores, pero, por otro, la parte más primitiva de su ser, la que no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Pavel desde el mismo instante en que lo había visto en la zona de ciencias en la biblioteca de la Academia por primera vez, ensortijando una y otra vez uno de esos hermosos rizos cobrizos que le volvieron loco desde el primer momento, o mordiendo su labio inferior mientras buscaba algún libro que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad ni siquiera sabían que existía, sólo podía imaginar forma tras forma de castigar al muchacho por tenerlo en vilo por tanto tiempo sin atreverse a hablarle siquiera, una más húmeda y sucia que la otra.

De la misma manera, la parte de McCoy que se sentía profundamente halagada por los sentimientos que el muchacho había guardado para él por tanto tiempo, no podía procesar otra cosa en su mente que no fuera el deseo latente de recompensarlo por su confesión con cantidades industriales de placer, y su cerebro, siempre ingenioso para tales situaciones, le hizo regodearse en unas cuantas posiciones con las que enseñaría a Pavel que el McCoy de su imaginación no tenía punto de comparación con lo que el real podía hacerle.

Fuese cual fuese la parte que tomara la razón, el resultado sería igual de apretado y caliente, estaba seguro, porque no había ser lo suficientemente desquiciado en el universo que pudiera apartar a aquel pobre chico de su lado de ahora en adelante

Volvió a presionar con más fuerza de la necesaria la punta del hinchado miembro, regodeándose en el gemido prolongado y ronco que escapó de los labios del muchacho, muy similar al _"doctor"_ que tanto insistía en llamarle, y que ahora mismo se le antojó mejor que cualquier jadeo de películas para adultos que hubiera oído en su vida. A la par que envió una descarga directamente a su erección latente, se le hizo la mar de tierno y dulce.

-Me estás volviendo loco, niño- gruñó, llevando sus labios al torso del muchacho, exactamente a la línea que dibujaban sus abdominales sobre su vientre. Deslizó lentamente su lengua sobre ella, disfrutando del leve toque salado de su piel cubierta en una fina capa de sudor, dejando a su paso un sendero húmedo y caliente que era una promesa oscura y placentera sobre el cuerpo del ruso. Chekov se arqueó en una respuesta involuntaria de su cuerpo, y soltó un suave jadeo cuando sintió la mano del mayor establecer un ritmo lento pero firme sobre su miembro sensible.

Cuando los morenos y carnosos labios del mayor ascendieron por su cuello, exhalando su tibio aliento sobre su piel, no pudo evitar suspirar de placer, antes de relamerse los labios resecos por culpa de su agitada respiración.

De inmediato la lengua del mismo McCoy se deslizó sobre sus labios rojizos, sacándole otro suave suspiro por la cálida caricia y el hormigueo que recorrió su boca. Sus alientos se entremezclaron, calientes y húmedos, un segundo antes de que el moreno se apoderara de su tibia boca con un grave y bajo gruñido que hizo todo el cuerpo del menor temblar en respuesta, ansioso.

Sus manos volaron al oscuro cabello del moreno por puro instinto, aferrándose en aquellas hebras suaves y gruesas como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras los dientes del otro presionaban con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria su labio inferior. Pavel entreabrió los labios para soltar un débil quejido, y de inmediato sintió la ardiente lengua deslizarse entre ellos, causando que un jadeó bajo y sorprendido fuera a morir contra ella. Seguido de otro, más audible y ronco, cuando su mano volvió a deslizarse lentamente sobe su sensible y olvidado miembro, enviando una oleada de placer desde su centro a todo su cuerpo, que le obligó a jalar con fuerza de aquel manto de noche que enmarcaba aquel masculino rostro de rasgos marcados y fuertes.

Se sintió derretir cuando, contrarrestando con el placer que le embargaba en su parte baja, la cálida mano libre del mayor deslizó como una dulce caricia sus dedos al rededor de su cuello desnudo, al tiempo que profundizaba el beso con un suave gruñido que, de alguna manera, se le hizo más bien dulce que lascivo.

Se estremeció cuando sintió los cálidos y largos dedos del ruso dejaron, al fin, su cabello para deslizarse, suavemente, dejando una estela de calor allí por donde se resbalaban por su cuero cabelludo, para acabar en su sensible nuca. Una caricia, respuesta de la suya propia, que le acercó aún más a su boca, le obligó a sonreír ante la dulzura del muchacho, antes de buscar su lengua dentro de aquella dulce boca, instándola insistentemente a corresponder sus caricias, lentas, apasionadas.

Suspiró sobre sus labios cuando sintió como, en medio del beso, las manos del muchacho se deslizaron a sus hombros mientras correspondía sus toques, bailando y combatiendo con la suya en una lucha por la dominación de aquel beso que, desde el comienzo, ya tenía un ganador.

Cosa que quedó en claro cuando, en un destello de malicia entre toda la ternura, abarcó con toda su morena mano el rígido miembro del chico, empujándolo con suavidad contra su propio vientre desnudo y tembloroso, sacando un gimoteo de placer e incomodidad al muchacho, que se encargó de acallar con una leve mordida en su labio inferior.

Acabó por dejar un casto beso sobre los titubeantes labios, hinchados y rojizos, jadeantes, antes de separarse por completo de su rostro, aún sosteniendo su dulce y ruborizado rostro con una de sus manos, sintiendo a su vez las manos del chico temblar sobre sus hombros morenos.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa enternecida cuando su mirada oscura recayó en los ojos del muchacho, notándolos trémulos, apenados, pero brillantes de una manera que les hacía ver como el par de esmeraldas más perfectas que nunca hubiera creído posibles, mientras una encantadora capa de felicidad, timidez y algo malditamente similar a lo que se apoderaba de sus ojos oscuros cada vez que le veía sonreír.

-¿No te parece raro?- preguntó de repente, con la voz ligeramente entrecortada por su agitada respiración, y Leonard no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja, sin perder su sonrisa, mientras la confusión se apoderaba ligeramente de su mirada.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó, con un tono ronco pero dulce a la vez, mezcla de pasión y cariño, que hizo que el corazón del muchacho diera un vuelco en respuesta.

Bajó la mirada, apenado de tener que decir en voz alta su terrible situación de fanático obsesionado, ignorando que no era el único en aquella habitación en esa situación.

-Lo de, bueno, yo... por ti- arrugó la frente en un gesto desesperado y molesto cuando el reconocimiento brilló en los ojos del moreno, antes de que una sonrisa ladina y divertida elevara su comisura derecha.

-¿Sí...?- le instó a continuar, sólo por el placer de ver más de aquel adorable sonrojo en aquellas mejillas usualmente pálidas y aquel brillo apenado en sus ojos al que estaba comenzando a tomarle afecto.

Chekov cerró os ojos con fuerza antes de soltar un gimoteo apenado y desesperado, antes de fulminar con sus humillados ojos al mayor y darle un golpe en el hombro que, estaba seguro, apenas le causaría cosquillas.

-¡No me hagas decirlo!- exclamó, antes de agregar algún adjetivo en ruso hacia su persona que, inevitablemente, le obligó a estallar en sonoras carcajadas. Aquel niño no se le escaparía, definitivamente.

Tembló de pies a cabeza cuando una de las cálidas y enormes manos del hombre se deslizó desde su mejilla, descendiendo por su cuello, delineando su lateral, lentamente, acariciando sobre su piel con aquellos dedos ásperos por el trabajo, enviando deliciosos cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo. Se un estremeció una vez más cuando deslizó sus dedos brevemente sobre uno de sus inhiestos pezones. Tuvo el impulso de volver a cubrirse el rostro cuando vio la forma en que la mirada del mayor, ahora hambrienta y profunda como el universo que los rodeaba, calaba incluso más allá de sus huesos, estremeciéndolo. Se obligó a ignorar el irracional impulso.

Cosa que fue muy difícil cuando sintió los dedos del mayor cerrarse con más fuerza sobre su miembro, antes de que sus labios se cerraran sobre sus sensibles pezones. Esta vez, Chekov no pudo reprimir el agudo gemido de placer que trepó por su garganta antes de liberarse de sus labios. Sus dedos volvieron a enterrarse en el relleno de la almohada del mayor.

-¿Raro?- le oyó susurrar, por encima del burbujeo de su sangre en sus oídos y la propia bruma de su placer. Se estremeció cuando sintió los labios morenos hablar sobre su piel, con aquella voz grave y baja que estaba diseñada para volverlo loco y freír sus neuronas-. Dios, si supieras todo lo que vengo deseando hacerte desde la Academia, _raro_ tendría todo un nuevo significado para ti.

Chekov se ruborizó como una colegiala cuando el significado detrás de aquellas palabras se abrió paso en su mente atrofiada por el placer, pero pronto emitió un sollozo lleno de desconsuelo cuando, súbitamente, las manos del mayor se apartaron por completo de su cuerpo, dejándole una sensación de ardor allí donde habían estado.

Más no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse, pues de repente toda la habitación dio una vuelta a su alrededor, y el grito de sorpresa que se le escapó fue a parar ahogado por la almohada del mayor.

El infierno mismo trepó hasta las mejillas del joven ruso cuando cayó en cuenta de golpe en la posición en la que se hallaba, sobre sus extremidades, con el cuerpo ardiente y musculoso de Leonard sometiéndole sobre la cama y con su trasero elevado en una posición que, estaba seguro, daba una mejor vista aún de sus partes nobles que la ventana a su izquierda de la galaxia.

Inhaló profundamente cuando sintió los labios del moreno sobre su nuca desnuda, erizando su piel sensible, y sólo pudo soltar un ahogado suspiro cuando sus pulmones se llenaron del aroma de la colonia para hombres del mayor, picante y fuerte como él mismo, mezclada con un toque apenas amargo que le resultaba extrañamente atractivo, descubriendo en el acto que se trataba del aroma natural del mayor. Su erección tembló entre sus piernas abiertas cuando hundió aún más el rostro en la impoluta almohada del mayor.

Su cuerpo se restregó sobre las sábanas de forma involuntaria, mientras sus piernas se doblaban de puro gusto, elevando ligeramente su cadera. Deseó, en un momento de pura irracionalidad, envolverse en ese aroma masculino y excitante como si fuera una manta y quedarse para siempre allí, rodeado del calor y el aroma de su doctor favorito. Sonrió con una mueca adormilada que, de haber sido consciente de ella, se hubiera golpeado por estarse comportando como el adolescente enamorado y caliente que él aseguraba no era... al menos la parte de adolescente.

Aunque fue traído nuevamente a la realidad cuando una oleada de placer le recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir los gruesos dedos del mayor rodear su olvidado miembro con firmeza y comenzar a bombearlo lentamente, sacándole un gimoteo ahogado y necesitado.

-¿A dónde te fuiste?- le sintió susurrar sobre la piel de su nuca, y todo su cuerpo tembló en respuesta cuando sintió los dientes del moreno enterrarse levemente en su piel.

-D-Doctor- suspiró ante la sensación, con la cabeza algo embotada entre las sensaciones de los dedos y labios del aludido sobre su piel y el aroma de aquella almohada que, estaba seguro, robaría en algún momento.

Fue embargado por una extraña sensación de vulnerabilidad cuando la mano libre del moreno se sujetó de sus caderas y las alzó, separando sus piernas con una de las suyas en el proceso, al saber que la parte más íntima de su cuerpo se hallaba expuesta, pero se esfumó en el mismo instante en que sintió los dedos del mayor juguetear cruelmente con sus testículos hinchados.

Se irguió sobre sus codos en un espasmo involuntario de su cuerpo, y apenas alcanzó a morderse los labios para ahogar el gemido de placer que la sensación le causó. Más no pudo lograr lo mismo cuando debió jadear, sorprendido, al sentir los dientes del mayor presionar con más fuerza la piel de su nuca nuevamente.

-Déjame oírte- ordenó roncamente sobre su piel, antes de recorrer la zona mordida con su lengua lentamente, a consciencia, y Chekov sintió como sus piernas se volvían mantequilla en respuesta.

Inevitablemente, terminó por acatar la orden dada cuando, sin darle tiempo a reponerse aún, la mano del mayor comenzó a bombear su miembro urgido con un ritmo constante y exquisito que le obligó a arquear la espalda en respuesta, mientras un agudo gemido de placer escapaba de sus labios. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sus caderas chocaron con la pelvis del mayor y, aún perdido en el placer como se hallaba, se percató de la dureza en sus pantalones, antes de que un jalón en su entrepierna le hiciera olvidarse por completo de ello.

La mano caliente y áspera del doctor era ruda, firme y rápidamente todo el raciocinio y conocimiento por el que era reconocido a tan temprana edad desapareció de su cerebro bajo el poder de sus influencias. Podía notar a la perfección la forma en que se presionaba con más firmeza al llegar a su punta, sacándole ahogados gemidos de placer, antes de deshacer el recorrido con un ritmo lento que estaba especialmente diseñado para volverle loco. Jadeó, excitado a más no poder, al sentir como los dedos callosos masajeaban delicadamente la base de su falo, peligrosamente cerca de sus endurecidos testículos.

Un suspiro de placer escapó de sus labios cuando una profunda succión entre sus omóplatos envió un ramalazo de placer por toda su columna vertebral, causando que sus ojos se cerraran en respuesta.

Y fue entonces cuando sus dientes volvieron a hacer aparición, y su espalda se arqueó más pronunciadamente en respuesta al leve dolor que le hizo vibrar sobre la cama, sólo para que un grito de placer y dolor mezclados se escapara de sus labios cuando el pulgar e índice del hombre atraparan su glande y presionaran con más firmeza, causando que unas gotitas de preseminal escaparan por él.

Tembló con intensidad cuando el mayor aumentó la velocidad de las caricias sobre su falo, bombeando con fuerza, enviando sensaciones por todo su cuerpo que le hicieron prácticamente caer sobre la almohada de nuevo al perder fuerza en sus brazos. La risa del mayor le llegó ahogada detrás de uno de sus propios gemidos al sentir como su muñeca realizaba alguna especie de giro que nunca antes había probado y que se sentía simplemente asombroso.

De hecho, el tocarse a sí mismo no tenía, bajo ningún punto de vista, comparación con sentir los dedos del mayor, mil veces más hábiles de lo que los suyos, con tantos años especializándose en el funcionamiento de controles y teclados, jamás lo serían. Debía admitirlo, joven y más bien impaciente, generalmente sólo se concentraba en tocarse hasta acabar, rápido, directo. El doctor no era así en lo más mínimo, sino que se tomaba su tiempo, justo como ahora, que recorría su miembro con lentitud nuevamente, delineando con las yemas dedos cada vena, cada pliegue endemoniadamente sensible, deslizando sus propios jugos sobre la piel de su miembro, causando que la fricción se volviera algo tan exquisito que resultaba apenas soportable. Gimió de desesperación cuando sentió que el placer era demasiado y, en su afán por conocer su cuerpo de una forma en que ni siquiera él lo conocía, olvidaba por completo el tocarlo con más fuerza.

Quiso llorar cuando, de la nada, la otra mano del moreno se acercó a tomar su miembro hinchado y ansioso, recorriéndolo con la misma parsimonia y cadencia con la que lo había hecho hasta el momento, en un movimiento de arriba a abajo que comenzaba a desquiciarlo, mientras él sólo podía arquearse y pegar cada vez más su cuerpo desnudo al mayor, añorando el que perdiera por fin la paciencia y tomara el mismo ritmo demencial que había utilizado sobre él antes de hacerle aquella vergonzosa pregunta.

Un poderoso espasmo le obligó a abandonar sus pensamientos cuando sintió como, en un movimiento completamente desconocido para él, ambos pulgares del moreno se deslizaron con firmeza por los laterales de su miembro, en un caricia ascendente tan profunda y exquisita que le dejó sin aire y le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, sólo para ver como todo lo que fuera capaz de enfocar su mirada se desdibujaba cuando su vista se nubló por el placer.

Ahogó un gemido de éxtasis en la almohada cuando sintió ambos pulgares dibujar círculos imaginarios debajo del prepucio, con firmes movimientos que estuvieron a punto de causar que cayera sobre la cama, mientras sentía oleadas de placer recorrer su espalda sin parar, causando que se arqueara en busca de más contacto con los músculos y el calor del mayor. Estaba goteando sobre las blancas sábanas, y nunca creyó que le importaría lo suficientemente poco como para no avergonzarse.

Respiró hondo cuando sintió los dientes del moreno hundirse nuevamente sobre su piel. Mala idea, pues pronto el delicioso aroma de la almohada le sensibilizó aún más, causando que un perfectamente audible grito de placer se le escapara cuando su prepucio fue masajeado por los dedos del mayor, envolviéndolo en un movimiento asombroso y devastador, en círculos firmes sobre su tensa piel.

-S-Señor McCoy- gimió, azorado. Fue vagamente consciente de que estaba babeando, pero no pudo importarle menos cuando, luego de que soltara un gruñido devastado cuando el aludido se detuvo, un nuevo grito de placer rebotara contra las paredes de la habitación al sentir como nuevamente una mano se apoderaba de su miembro, bombeándolo, esta vez sí, con aquel ritmo enloquecedor que tan bien conocía, pero mil veces mejor al sentir los labios del moreno recorrer su espalda con besos y mordidas desquiciantes.

McCoy sonrió ladino sobre la tersa piel del muchacho al oír algo que parecía muy similar a un insulto en ruso escapar de los labios del muchacho, satisfecho al ver la forma en que respondía ante sus atenciones. Sus gemidos agudos y entrecortados rebotando en las paredes de la nave, su cuerpo tenso y vibrante. Las caderas se empujaban hacia abajo con presteza, de forma casi imperceptible, embistiendo su mano de forma instintiva sin que, estaba seguro, Chekov lo notara siquiera.

Admitía que, originalmente, su plan había sido acariciar al joven ruso de todas las formas posibles hasta que, una vez en el límite, cuando le rogara porque por favor le dejara acabar, le haría llegar con aquel mismo ritmo constante y desenfrenado que estaba utilizando sobre él en ese momento, pero la gran excitación que le había envuelto en cuanto le oyó llamarlo en medio de un gemido de placer había estimulado su imaginación lo suficiente como para hacerle cambiar de planes ante una mejor idea.

Se alzó sobre el muchacho, sintiendo su cuerpo erizarse cuando gimió de forma lastimera ante su lejanía, ardiendo en deseos de volver a pegarse a aquel cuerpo espigado y predispuesto, pero se consoló en la visión de la piel desnuda de aquella hermosa espalda, cubierta por pecas apenas visibles que le estaban volviendo loco, y las mismas marcas de sus propios besos y mordidas sobre ellas, en un intento irracional de contarlas y dejar su propio sello sobre aquel hermoso joven.

Presionó con fuerza su miembro y de inmediato la reacción del muchacho fue notable. Un espasmo le recorrió por completo, antes de que aquella espalda encantadora se arqueara para él, alzando aquel perfecto trasero como un ofrecimiento para él, causando que su propia erección diera un tirón dentro de sus pantalones, que se había vuelto una especie de auto tortura para él.

Sin embargo, alejó sus ojos de aquel redondeado y pálido par de nalgas por una región de su cuerpo menos peligrosa y, no por ello, menos encantadora a sus ojos. La espalda lumbar del muchacho, que le había vuelto loco al arquearse bajo sus manos en medio de besos y caricias, yacía frente a él, formando un arco perfecto antes de llegar a al trasero del muchacho, lista para recibir sus besos y mordidas, ansiosa por temblar bajo sus labios, marcando un hermoso ángulo para apreciar su columna resaltar levemente entre la piel y los músculos del muchacho.

Siempre le había gustado anatomía, recordó con una sonrisa burlona, antes de descender su rostro hasta aquella hermosa espalda. Chekov suspiró en respuesta a su tacto cuando deslizó sus labios entreabiertos por toda la línea de aquella columna, desde su nuca, pegando por completo su pecho desnudo y caderas al chico. Descendió lentamente, con su lengua a penas rozando la piel sensible, dejando un camino de humedad tras ella, presionándose tanto como podía para que el muchacho lo sintiera, sin dejar ni por un momento de bombear aquel miembro ansioso y caliente, sintiendo el cuerpo de Pavel arquearse aún más cuando mordió el espacio entre sus omóplatos a la vez que dibujaba círculos imaginarios por el largo de todo el falo.

El gemido, ahogado por la almohada, que soltó cuando volvió a envolverlo en su mano y llevó un ritmo fuerte otra vez le hizo saber que no había prestado suficiente atención a la mordida que también dejó en su trapecio inferior como para que le doliera, o de plano no le había importado.

Sonrió sobre la temblorosa piel cuando al fin llegó a la espalda lumbar del muchacho, e igualmente la marcó con sus labios y lengua, sorprendiéndose levemente al sentir como un suspiro huía de los labios del muchacho, antes de que se arqueara bajo sus labios.

" _La sensibilidad de los vírgenes"_. Reflexionó, con sus ojos oscureciéndose ante una nueva y maliciosa idea.

Tentativo, succionó la suave y tersa piel antes de morderla, y un nuevo quejido escapó de los labios del chico, antes de que, para su sorpresa, una de sus manos fuera a parar a su antebrazo, temblorosa, y sus uñas se deslizaron por su piel con suficiente firmeza como para que las sintiera, pero no tanta para resultarle molesto.

Gruñendo por lo bajo al deber separarse de aquella parte tan encantadora de su cuerpo, se deslizó nuevamente hasta llegar a la cabeza del muchacho, pegada a su almohada. Cierto orgullo inundó su pecho y su sonrisa al ver aquellos hermosos y siempre vivarachos ojos verdes completamente nublados por el placer y el deseo, y los labios rojizos jadeando y gimiendo en busca de aire, mientras él no cesaba sus movimientos entre sus piernas.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó, sólo por molestarlo, pues sus síntomas le habían dejado completamente claro cual era el problema.

Su mirada pareció recuperar algo de sensatez, antes de que se relamiera los labios con aquella preciosa lengua roja, dispuesto a contestarle. Aunque lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un gemido ahogado cuando, maquiavélico, presionó con fuerza la punta de su miembro, obligándolo a arquearse de tal forma, que todo su torso tocara la cama y sólo sus caderas permanecieran alzadas. Una vista maravillosa desde aquel ángulo, si le preguntaban a él.

La mirada de reproche que le dedicó el muchacho a penas pudo volver a pensar sólo logró que su sonrisa maliciosa se acentuara y que, con un leve apretón, éste volviera a jadear, indefenso ante él.

-S-Sabes que sucede- gruñó, rojo como una cereza ante la mirada prepotente y divertida del mayor, vibró sobre la cama cuando los labios cálidos y expertos de él se cerraron sobre su lóbulo, masajeándolo con maestría, mientras su mano seguía prodigando caricias enloquecedoras cada vez a más velocidad, sacándole jadeos y gemidos perfectamente audibles, a medida que sentía que cada vez más descargas eléctricas le obligaban a arquear su espalda en exquisitos espasmos productos del placer. La conocida sensación de pesadez en su vientre bajo, cada vez más latente, sólo lograba que su desesperación aumentara a pasos apresurados, pues sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería y, por la malditamente sensual sonrisa que se extendía por el rostro del moreno, él también lo sabía. Gimoteó de placer y rabia cuando, sin previo aviso, la mano del mayor voló hasta sus duros testículos. Soltó una maldición en su idioma madre, antes tratar de alejarlo con la mano que aún mantenía en su antebrazo-. S-Señor, pare, por favor.

La petición hizo arquear una ceja al mayor, pues, ciertamente, se hubiera esperado un pedido contrario, como que le hiciera acabar de una vez. No obstante, una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios mientras volvía a erguirse sobre el chico, sin ralentizar sus movimientos ni un instante, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se tensaba en respuesta, sorprendido.

No es como si fuera a prestar atención a cualquiera de los dos pedidos, después de todo.

Chekov se arqueó cuando sintió la mano del mayor volver a presionar su miembro hinchado, obligándole a soltar un sorprendido gemido de placer, y el pánico se hizo presente cuando sintió como, lentamente, el líquido preseminal comenzaba a brotar en abundancia por la punta, siendo esparcido por el resto de su falo gracias a la mano del mayor, poniéndole aún más sensible si cabía.

Quería acabar, por su puesto que lo hacía, pero un temor irracional a dejarse llevar frente al doctor, a que le viera perder toda cordura y vergüenza cuando llegara a su clímax le orillaban a tratar de evitar lo inevitable. Y es que había un pequeño y aterrador detalle que ocurría cuando acababa, cuando al fin se liberaba y del que nunca, en todos los años que llevaba desahogándose de aquella manera, había conocido una excepción.

Llamaba al doctor.

Cada vez.

Podía parecer una idiotez el preocuparse por ello, y, si ignoraba el hecho de que era una clara señal de obsesión por su parte, muy probablemente lo fuera, pero simplemente no podía permitirse que lo descubriera, porque no era un llamado común ni respetuoso como el que siempre utilizaba, y preferiría mil veces que fuera el apodo por el cual era llamado por el capitán Kirk, pero la terrible realidad, es que cada vez que se corría, desde los quince años hasta la fecha, el nombre que salía de sus labios entre gemidos y gritos de placer ahogados por su almohada, era el primer nombre del mayor, con todas sus letras y la falta de respeto que eso significaba.

Y que Leonard le escuchara gemir su nombre como perra en celo mientras lo tocaba era demasiado humillante como para que pudiera permitirlo, por lo que, desesperado, mientras a penas podía hilar dos pensamientos coherentes debido a las deliciosas sensaciones que le regalaban la textura de la mano áspera del mayor, bañada en su propia humedad, al recorrer su miembro sensible y a punto de explotar, llevó la mano con la que había tratado de apartarlo de su miembro hasta su espalda, tratando de alejarlo desde otro ángulo.

Más se quedó completamente en shock, rojo como un tomate y sintiendo como si de repente se le hubiera olvidado respirar, porque el lugar donde sus dedos fueron a parar no es otro que su entrepierna, separada de su trasero sólo por la negra tela de su uniforme.

Pavel tembló de pies a cabeza cuando, curioso, desliza sus dedos lentamente por la extensión del pantalón, sólo para encontrarse con la textura dura y fría de la cremallera del mayor, abierta, y la tensa tela del bóxer del moreno entre sus dedos. Su corazón se acelera, toma un ritmo frnético en su pecho y está seguro que el ardor que siente en sus mejillas es la mitad de perceptible para él de lo que lo es para el mayor en cuanto eche una mirada a sus mejillas. Sin embargo, avergonzado, la curiosidad por explorar el cuerpo del mayor por sí mismo vence a su inexperiencia y sus dedos se deslizan entre la tela del jean y su ropa interior y, si antes se le había olvidado respirar, ahora esta seguro que ni siquiera recuerda cual era la forma correcta e hacer sinapsis cuando sus dedos chocan con la dureza pétrea de la erección del mayor debajo del bóxer, y un gemido ronco y excitado retumba demasiado cerca de su oído, causando un estremecimiento que le hace prácticamente convulsionar sobre las sábanas.

Sin embargo, su atrofiado cerebro es perfectamente consciente de que el agarre sobre su excitado miembro se ha relajado casi por completo, para su alivio, y ante ese detalle la curiosidad y la desesperación formulan un loco y arriesgado plan que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podría retrasar por unos instantes más su vergonzoso destino.

Traga saliva, aterrado, antes de llevar sus dedos hasta el límite del elástico del bóxer del mayor e, ignorando la forma en que temblaban por causa de los nervios, deslizarlos entre la apretada tela y la ardiente piel. Sentir temblar el vientre bajo del mayor ante su toque le sacó una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa.

Al menos, hasta que sintió su pesada respiración chocar contra la piel de su oído cuando se acercó a hablarle.

-No hagas eso- exigió, con la voz ronca y firme, sin ningún temblor que denotara el hecho de que su cercanía le perturbara de alguna manera, una advertencia clara. Cosa que, obviamente, molestó al chico.

Para empezar, ¿Por qué él debía obedecer cuando ni siquiera le prestaba atención ante una súplica? Y encima ni siquiera se mostraba nervioso cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de tocarlo cuando estaba _así._

Bien, pues que se fuera al demonio, estaba harto de ser el único nervioso con todo aquello.

Sin pensar mucho en su bien o el de su virginidad, Chekov rodeó la firme erección del doctor con sus dedos, sintiendo su firmeza pétrea y la humedad que la rodeaba, y presionó con cierta saña, regodeándose en el ronco gruñido que el mayor soltó junto a su oído, justo antes de atrapar el rincón de piel debajo de éste entre sus dientes y ahogar un ronco gemido de excitación.

Un estremecimiento asaltó el cuerpo del menor, a la vez que un nuevo tipo de placer acompañaba aquella mordida y la leve presión que el moreno le dio a su miembro, haciéndole soltar un leve jadeo.

El placer que sólo podía brindar el satisfacer a un amante, y que, Chekov, descubrió, le encantaba, mientras deslizaba sus finos dedos, que apenas alcanzaban a abarcar toda la gruesa longitud del miembro henchido y palpitante del mayor.

Curioso como sólo un científico lo es, se concentró en detallar el miembro robusto del doctor entre sus dedos, llevando, sin siquiera notarlo, un ritmo lento e irregular que le sacaba gruñidos de deseo e impaciencia, mientras sentía como aquel pequeño demonio deslizaba sin ningún tipo de consideración sus suaves y delicadas yemas por las venas hinchadas y calientes de su miembro, presionando suavemente cada una de ellas y arrastrando sus dedos, curioso, por su longitud, causando que sólo pudiera procesar pensamientos básicos al freír su cerebro completamente con aquellos toques.

Pensamientos básicos tales como hundirse hasta el alma dentro de aquel chiquillo enloquecedor, por ejemplo.

Pavel podía asegurar que sus mejillas ya podían ser divisadas por cualquier nave que llegara a atestiguar la escena que se llevaba acabo allí adentro desde el otro lado del cristal reforzado de la ventana. Y es que, simplemente, su cuerpo no podía evitar reaccionar por sí mismo al sentir entre sus propios dedos y a su merced una de las partes más sensibles y vulnerables del mayor, aunque, sinceramente, de vulnerable poco tenía aquella bestia.

Al menos el doble de largo que el suyo y del grueso de su muñeca, pesado y duro como una piedra entre sus dedos, Pavel no podía evitar temblar de miedo y excitación sólo de imaginar al mayor tratando de adentrar aquel miembro pétreo dentro de él, estirándolo sin piedad y llenándolo como nunca antes hubiera creído posible.

Aunque tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto al temor y el deseo, un ronco gruñido de parte del mayor, pesado y húmedo sobre su espalda, inclinó con fuerza la balanza en dirección a la segunda opción, por lo que volvió a presionar la húmeda cabeza de aquel miembro rígido y pesado con firmeza con su pulgar, sintiendo en el acto el bajo y gutural bufido que el moreno exhaló sobre su nuca, antes de presionar, en una especie de venganza, su olvidado y aún erecto miembro entre sus dedos.

Chekov notó el pánico apoderarse de él al sentir como, pese a que su excitación se había redirigido de su miembro a los gruñidos que el mayor soltaba sobre su piel, un estremecimiento le recorría debido a la sensibilidad de su cuerpo y, nuevamente, un poco de líquido preseminal escapaba de su punta.

Jadeó por lo bajo cuando sintió la risa del mayor sobre su piel, antes de que su pesada lengua se apoderara de un par de gotitas de sudor que se deslizaban por su cuello, sacándole un estremecimiento nuevamente.

-No creo que quieras hacer frente a una batalla de aguantes, niño- ronroneó, ronco, sobre ese punto en que la piel daba origen a la melena de rizos color cobre, causando que toda su carne hormigueara en respuesta-. Porque te aseguro de que perderás desde el primer instante.

Se arqueó con fuerza cuando, como buscando reafirmar sus palabras, el mayor empujó sus caderas contra las suyas, causando que, por primera vez en la noche, sintiera en su trasero la firmeza y envergadura del mayor, en cada sentido.

Desesperado y rojo hasta las orejas por el rubor, Chekov recurrió a lo último que tenía para ganar esta ronda al mayor.

Tragó saliva, con la garganta repentinamente seca, antes de tomar con delicadeza aquel miembro enorme y, cuidando de no irritarlo en el proceso, liberarlo de la cárcel de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Y jadeó, repentinamente asombrado, cuando sintió la caliente y húmeda cabeza del mayor presionarse contra la hendidura entre sus nalgas, como si sus cuerpos ya estuvieran completamente listos para lo que seguía.

Y, tomando en cuenta en que, sin su permiso, su mano comenzó a deslizarse con un ritmo más firme y conciso sobre toda la extensión del miembro excitado del mayor, mientras su cadera se echaba hacia atrás para rozarse con él, tal vez no estaba tan errado como pudiera creer.

Pavel a penas tuvo tiempo de gemir al sentir la húmeda punta de aquel miembro asombroso rozar su entrada -caliente, robusto-, cuando, una vez más, toda la habitación giro a su al rededor y, otra vez, estuvo recostado de espaldas sobre la cama del mayor, con las sábanas adhiriéndose a su espalda humedecida por el sudor y la cabeza dándole vueltas sobre la almohada.

Al menos, hasta que una húmeda sensación con la que ya estaba familiarizado le obligó a alzar la cabeza como un resorte, a tiempo de ver, horrorizado, como su adorado doctor hundía su rostro entre sus piernas abiertas y, con una sonrisa gatuna en sus labios, volvía a recorrer la unión de su pierna y pelvis con un lento movimiento de su lengua.

Esta vez, está bastante seguro de que si iba a sufrir un ataque.

-¡D-Doctor!- exclama, rojo como una manzana por la pena, antes de tratar de llevar ambas manos hasta el aludido y alejarlo de su cuerpo, ignorando lo mejor que podía la humillante manera en que su erección, rojiza y brillante, se alzaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro moreno.

Sin embargo, las grandes y poderosas manos del mayor le aferran otra vez por los muslos y, con la visión de una sonrisa divertida curvando los labios morenos de Leonard, basta un nuevo tirón sobre sus piernas para que perdiera el equilibrio y nuevamente se hallara sobre la cama, con los labios aún más profundamente pegados al sensible pliegue de su ingle.

Sonrió de lado al sentirle quejarse, desesperado, cuando cerró sus dientes en una leve presión sobre su carne desnuda, antes de lamer el lugar con un firme movimiento de su lengua, sintiendo el sabor salado de su sudor en ella. Pasó su boca al otro rincón en el mismo momento en que pudo ver, por el rabillo del ojo, el como aquellas manos volvían a acercarse a él con la intensión de apartarlo. Sólo tuvo que morder en el momento exacto para que estuvieran lo suficientemente débiles como para atraparlas entre las suyas, que se hallaban debajo de cada pierna del excitado muchacho, y sostenerlas allí, mientras seguía jugueteando con aquella exquisita y sensible piel y su suave sabor que le estaba volviendo loco.

Aunque no tanto como la expectativa que le embargó cuando, para profundo horror de su pequeño ruso, sus labios comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente por la pronunciada hendidura entre sus piernas, recorriendo con su lengua todo el suave y pálido camino, hasta que, empujando sus piernas encima de sus hombros, pudo llegar al lugar que más deseaba tocar en aquellos momentos.

Todo el suave y virginal cuerpo del muchacho se tensó cuando recorrió con la primera lamida la circunferencia de su entrada, sintiéndola contraerse bajo su lengua, y sus dedos se presionaron con fuerza sobre los suyos en un acto reflejo que se le hizo sumamente tierno, que correspondió con otra presión, buscando calmarlo. Cuando lamió por segunda vez, un gemido asombrado y lleno de placer fue lo que inundó el lugar, y el cuerpo del muchacho arquearse en respuesta sólo causó que el suyo respondiera con un estremecimiento ante la expectativa.

-N-No, doctor, esto...- trató de hablar, pensando a toda velocidad una excusa para alejar los labios del hombre de aquel lugar que, esta vez, ni siquiera él había recorrido antes.

Todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue una profunda caricia de la lengua del mayor, que envió de inmediato aquella abrumadora oleada de placer culposo por toda su espalda, obligándole a arquearse nuevamente en un acto reflejo, mientras un pequeño respingo del que no se sentía para nada orgulloso escapaba de sus labios.

Y, como si toda aquella atención no fuera ya suficiente tortura para su hipersensible cuerpo, sintió deseos de llorar cuando, nuevamente, los ásperos dedos del doctor rodearon su miembro con fuerza, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

-Esto se siente bien, ¿Verdad?- oyó ronronear al mayor por encima de la bruma de placer que entumecía sus sentidos, y bajó su mirada hacia él, sólo para encontrarse con ese par de ojos grises observándolo con una pasión y un deseo tan avasalladores, que un nuevo estremecimiento completamente involuntario le atravesó, sacudido por una mezcla imposible de culpa y excitación por causa de las atenciones del doctor. Como si su cuerpo no fuera lo suficientemente sincero, aún embobado por las sensaciones que lo tenían al límite, asintió, con un movimiento involuntario que le sacó una sonrisa aún más grande al hombre.

No despegó sus ojos del doctor cuando le vio alzarse nuevamente entre sus piernas, suspirando, aliviado, de que se alejara por fin de aquella extrañamente sensible parte de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, se arrepintió por completo de ello cuando le vio recorrer sus labios morenos, levemente rojizos, con su lengua, dejando una fina capa de humedad sobre ellos que hizo que su cadera se removiera por acto reflejo. Y toda la valentía que la curiosidad le había brindado se esfumó por completo cuando aquellos hambrientos ojos descendieron en su dirección, a aquel miembro inhiesto que ahora poseía en su mano.

-Y puedo hacer que se sienta mejor- dijo, con una voz ronca y profunda como un trueno, cargada a más no poder de deseo. No era un comentario al aire, como mucho, Chekov podía tomarlo como advertencia.

Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco en el preciso momento en que descubrió, en cuanto McCoy separó su mano de su pene, lo que el doctor pretendía hacer. Trató de erguirse para alejarlo, terriblemente apenado, pero un sólo nuevo y brusco jalón sirvió para dejarlo de nuevo tendido sobre la cama.

Leonard jamás creyó que podría llegar a sentir algo remotamente similar a deseo por un miembro masculino, sobre todo partiendo por el hecho de que era un hombre plenamente heterosexual, o, al menos, hasta que había visto por primera vez aquel cuerpito corretenado por la Academia, siempre inquieto y vivaracho. Pero, al ver aquel miembro erecto, brillante por la humedad y rojizo debido a la acumulación de sangre, y sentir como su boca se hacía agua ante la expectativa de lo que deseaba hacerle ahora, la simple idea de hacerle gemir hasta que su garganta le doliera, acabó por convencerse de que aquel niño tenía una capacidad sobrehumana para poner de cabeza todas aquellas cosas que él tenía como certezas en su vida.

Oyó como un respingo se escapaba del menor antes de que, súbitamente, tratara de erguirse sobre la cama, y no necesitó ser un genio para saber que trataría de alejarlo de él, por lo que, sin perder tiempo, volvió a desestabilizarlo sobre la cama, antes de, relamiéndose los labios una vez más, tomar aquel necesitado y joven pene por la base y empujarlo suavemente entre sus labios.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica en el segundo en que sintió aquella abrazadora humedad al rededor de la sensible piel de su miembro erecto, y soltó un grito demasiado audible, demasiado cargado de placer y sorpresa, cuando aquella lengua ardiente y habilidosa se deslizó sobre su pene. Sus caderas temblaron al sentir la risa que reverberó en la boca que lo rodeaba, y no pudo reprimir el insulto en ruso que escapó de sus labios en ese momento, con un tono de voz más ronco y gutural de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado posible.

-D-Doctor McCoy, no, p-por favor- jadeó, azorado, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos en respuesta a la forma en que la lengua del aludido volvió a arrastrarse sobre su carne ardiente, causando que se arqueara en respuesta-. N-No voy a aguantar, por favor, no...

Pero su súplica quedó flotando en el aire cargado de deseo de la habitación cuando, sin previo aviso, la primera succión de los labios del mayor le obligó a soltar un agudo gemido de placer. Su espalda se arqueó en respuesta. Los dedos de su mano libre se enredaron con fuerza en las blancas sábanas de aquella pobre cama, mientras los otros se aferraban a la mano del mayor, buscando su cercanía y calidez de forma inconsciente.

McCoy fue perfectamente consciente de la humedad que se deslizaba por las comisuras de sus labios, empapando su barbilla y aún más el rígido miembro del muchacho, pero no pudo importarle menos cuando, al recorrer la rojiza cabeza de su miembro otra vez con la lengua, el agónico gemido de su ruso fue suficiente para que un estremecimiento recorriera su columna y le erizara la piel.

Sus piernas temblaron a cada lado de la cabeza del mayor, mientras los dedos de sus pies se retorcían sobre su ancha y musculosa espalda por causa del placer cuando, para su sorpresa, sintió los dedos de la mano libre del doctor deslizarse lentamente por sus hinchados testículos. Ahogó un gemido de placer cuando sintió como la pesadez en la parte baja de su viente se acentuaba de una forma que, estaba seguro, garantizaba que se correría en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, no se detuvieron allí, sino que se deslizaron por la piel sensible y rebosante en humedad hasta llegar a aquel punto inexplorado y exquisito que respondía con tanta predisposición a su contacto, para su más profundo horror.

Tragó saliva, con la garganta seca como si llevara semanas en el desierto, al sentir aquel dedo cálido y áspero recorrer la circunferencia de su ano en un movimiento lento y excitante, que le obligó a entreabrir sus ojos, curioso ante la mezcla de caricias y sensaciones que embargaban su cuerpo en ese momento.

Pavel gruñó por lo bajo cuando sintió como el mayor lo sacaba de su boca y bajó la vista hacia él, curioso, sólo para ver como llevaba sus labios hasta la base de su miembro, descendiendo aún más. Tembló de pies a cabeza cuando su cálido aliento acarició sus sensibles testículos pero, al notar con la misma claridad que un hierro al rojo vivo sobre su piel, el aliento del mayor chocar contra el dulce y tembloroso espacio entre ellos y el lugar donde sus dedos se deslizaban, atrevidos, sobre su piel virgen, no pudo evitar jadear, sorprendido y curioso. Tampoco pudo reprimir un sollozo lastimero y excitado cuando los dientes del mayor volvieron a juguetear sobre su piel, firmes.

Sonrió cuando los dedos del chico se aferraron con mayor fuerza a los suyos y su mirada asombrada se perdió en algún punto del techo, obnubilado, cuando succionó su perineo con insistencia, con hambre, dejando que su saliva se deslizara por la de por sí desastrosa mezcla de líquidos que se había vuelto la entrepierna de su niño, esparciendo tan disimuladamente como era posible aquella humedad por sus dedos morenos, bordeando aquella exquisita entrada para que comenzara a prepararse.

Los ojos del menor se dejaron caer sobre el rostro del doctor cuando sintió como, después de una última lamida, los labios calientes y desvergonzados ascendían por su piel, repartiendo besos húmedos y calientes por ella, antes de volver a tomar la base de su miembro y realizar el recorrido hasta la punta, recogiendo gotas de preseminal por todo el largo rojizo y caliente, todo sin separar sus ojos de él, con una expresión que parecía como si en verdad estuviera disfrutando de realizar aquella actividad.

Como si el tener la vista del hombre que te volvía loco fija en tus ojos, sabiendo que todo tu rostro era una mueca llena de placer y pena, no fuera suficiente para hacer de todo aquello ya demasiado excitante y vergonzoso para cualquiera, cuando vio como su miembro hinchado, goteante y rojizo se perdía entre aquellos labios gruesos y morenos, a la vez que sentía aquel dedo grueso presionar con suavidad en su ano tembloroso y ansioso, hizo que todo el cuerpo del ruso vibrara como si acabara de recibir un azote, antes de echar su cabeza nuevamente hacia atrás sobre la almohada y soltar otro audible gemido de placer.

Al demonio la pena o la decencia, nadie que estuviera en su situación podría culparle por aferrarse con ambas manos -logrando zafarse de milagro de la que el doctor utilizaba para atraparle- a los oscuros cabellos del moreno y, en un acto del que podría avergonzarse por el resto de sus días, arquearse debajo de él antes de jalar en su dirección de sus cabellos, enterrándose tan profundamente como pudo entre aquellos labios gruesos y calientes, soltando un ronco gruñido de placer cuando sintió como, en lugar de atragantarse o tratar de apartarlo, la lengua de McCoy se deslizó por todo el largo de su falo, antes de succionar con fuerza. El cómo, luego del semejante grito de placer que soltó en ese momento, nadie había aparecido para tratar de salvar su vida o matarlo por despertarlos en sus horas de descanso, era una pregunta cuya respuesta tal vez nunca llegaría a revelarse ante él, o así lo desearía al día siguiente, cuando no pudiera ver a los ojos a ningún tripulante de la nave.

Ahogó un gemido cuando el dolor se abrió paso entre todo el placer por un segundo, antes de que otro espasmo de placer le recorriera la columna y le obligara a arquear la espalda y jalar con más fuerza del cabello del doctor. Le tomó un segundo, para su más profunda vergüenza, notar que se trataba de uno de los dedos del mayor, largo, robusto y áspero, enterrándose hasta su última falange en su interior.

Jadeó, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como se humedecían notablemente cuando el ardor recorrió el esfínter de su entrada por el leve estiramiento, mientras un dolor sordo, similar a un calambre, se abría paso por sus paredes internas al sentir al intruso inmóvil dentro. Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta, tratando de ignorar por todos los medios posibles la incómoda sensación.

La áspera caricia de la mano libre del mayor sobre su pierna, lenta, un sube y baja lleno de cariño sobre el muslo pálido y carnoso, le sacó un suspiro, reconociendo el gesto tranquilizador. Suspiro que fue reemplazados por un agudo gemido cuando, con una fuerte succión que llenó la habitación con un sonido húmedo e íntimo que hizo erizar su piel, el placer logró opacar el dolor, o al menos igualarlo. El hecho de que volviera a succionar con intensidad cuando el dedo en su interior dio una leve vuelta, le hizo saber que el martirio más placentero y vergonzoso de su vida acababa de comenzar.

McCoy gruñó cuando un no tan leve ramalazo de dolor llegó a su cuero cabelludo por causa de su niño cuando succionó con firmeza el prepucio rebosante en líquido preseminal, pero decidió ignorarlo cuando un agudo gemido de placer escapó de aquellos labios rojizos. Su miembro dio un tirón doloroso cuando las paredes internas del chico se cerraron con fuerza al rededor de su dedo, y la expectativa de sentir uno de esos candentes abrazos sobre su miembro hizo que, repentinamente impaciente, hiciera uso de su experiencia con la anatomía humana para buscar, con precisión de cirujano, aquel punto asombroso que, estaba seguro, le abriría las puertas al paraíso entre las piernas del menor.

Sin embargo, virgen y tenso, su interior estaba demasiado apretado como para poder acceder tan fácilmente como él quisiera. Por lo que, a pesar de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de los agudos gemidos de placer de su chico, debió alejarse de su miembro erecto y húmedo, sonriendo de lado ante el gemido lastimero que soltó el menor por su abandono, antes de dar con aquel anillo rosado y húmedo, al que se encargó de recorrer lentamente con su lengua, a consciencia, mientras su dedo se encargaba de esparcir por todo el estrecho interior del anillo de músculos, en un movimiento de adentro hacia afuera que enviaba deliciosos pero extraños cosquilleos por todo el cuerpo del muchacho, la saliva que se había encargado de dejar allí.

Mientras se dedicaba a besar sus muslos temblorosos y húmedos, sintiendo como todo el pálido cuerpo del muchacho temblaba en sus manos, deslizó su dedo lentamente en el apretado interior, aún percibiendo una leve resistencia por parte de sus músculos, pero claramente más receptivo que antes. Pudo notar como todo el cuerpo del chico se tensaba levemente, pero pronto todo su cuerpo se relajó ante un suave beso sobre su piel, mientras un bajo y agitado suspiro se deslizaba de sus labios húmedos. Lo retiró lentamente, sólo para volver a enterrarlo con un poco más de brusquedad.

El cambio fue notable. Esta vez, las piernas del muchacho y su cadera se estremecieron en respuesta a su intromisión. Bones escudriñó sus facciones en busca de alguna señal de dolor, pero sólo pudo encontrar una mirada perdida y deseosa, delíneada en sus pómulos por un intenso rubor, un labio inferior tembloroso y su pecho subiendo y bajando frenéticamente al ritmo de su respiración agitada, cubierto, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, por una fina capa de sudor que hacía ver su piel más suave e incitante a su parecer. Sonrió, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse de excitación cuando su entrada volvió a estrechar su dedo índice, deseosa, succionándolo.

Pavel sintió como el dedo del mayor giraba lentamente en su interior, estirándolo con una deliciosa sensación que se sumó a la creciente presión en su vientre bajo, sin llegar a ser dolorosa, pero tampoco estaba seguro de poder reconocerla como placer. Al menos, hasta que el doctor tomó un vaivén lento pero firme que pronto le hizo estremecer de goce y soltar un ronco quejido. Su espalda se arqueó, alzando sus caderas de forma inconsciente, en un ofrecimiento involuntario de su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par ante la asombrosa y desconocida oleada de excitación que le recorrió.

Cuando retiró su dedo del palpitante interior, recibiendo un lastimero sonido de protesta de su compañero, sólo para lamer la suave carne, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita por el deseoso suspiro que el chico soltó al aire, mientras alzaba sus caderas en su dirección, ansioso. Y desde luego que no pensaba defraudarle, ya que, en el acto, introdujo el primer dedo, mientras el segundo pujaba por entrar, obteniendo una leve resistencia que sorteó con un suave envite, antes de que aquel glorioso anillo de carne rodeara a ambos dígitos.

Alzó la mirada, preocupado, al oír un gemido de dolor por parte del menor, y no pudo evita sentirse levemente culpable al ver la mueca de incomodidad en aquel hermoso rostro enmarcado por rizos cobrizos. De inmediato regresó su atención al necesitado miembro, introduciéndole en su boca y chupando de él con insistencia, con fuerza, hasta que nuevamente el placer chocó contra las paredes de la habitación cuando se arqueó bajo sus labios. La espalda de Pavel se arqueó notablemente.

Cuando la estrecha entrada se cerró con fuerza al rededor de sus dedos y succionó de él de la misma manera en que él lo hizo sobre el miembro del muchacho, mientras un agudo y lastimero gemido llegó a sus oídos, McCoy supo que estaba a punto de encontrar aquel lugar que elevaría a su niño en la cúspide del placer masculino.

Tembló cuando los dedos del mayor giraron dentro de él, enviando un cosquilleo que le erizó la piel por todo el cuerpo, antes de que, nuevamente, sus labios se deslizaran hasta los testículos duros e hinchados y recorriera cada uno de ellos con la lengua, obligándole a soltar un vergonsozo gemido de placer que, estuvo seguro, pudo escucharse hasta el puente, cuando la primera gota de semen real resbaló por su miembro rojizo, hasta perderse en los labios y lengua del doctor.

-D-Dios- jadeó, excitado a más no poder, porque aquellos dedos le abrieron con firmeza, obligándole a sentir el estiramiento en su carne, antes de adentrarse aún más en su interior, sometiéndolo a una placentera tortura.

Cuando el tercer dedo se enterró en él, forzándose contra su apretado esfínter, Chekov abrió los ojos de par en par, aferrándose de manera dolorosa al cuero cabelludo del doctor, ante el ramalazo avasallador y excitado que le arqueó sobre la cama cuando los hábiles y largos dedos del mayor dieron con un punto sensible y asombroso en su interior, obligándole a reprimir un grito profundo y lleno de placer con un nombre muy claro en él, mientras el deseo arrasaba con su cuerpo y su razón como si fueran olas y él una indefensa roca en la orilla.

Se mordió el labio con la suficiente intensidad como para que el sabor a metal explotara en su boca, pero, ni siquiera así, resistiéndose con toda sus fuerzas y el escaso raciocinio que aún mantenía, pudo hacer frente al segundo envite de aquellos expertos dedos, que dieron de lleno en aquel punto de su interior sensible y tembloroso.

Sintió como sus músculos se tensaban hasta resultar doloroso.

- _ **¡Leonard!**_ \- gimió, ronco, ido, mientras sus caderas se alzaban en busca de repetir la sensación, demasiado consciente de la manera en que los movimientos firmes del mayor se habían detenido por completo, causando que unas irracionales ganas de llorar y golpearle se apoderaran de él por un segundo.

McCoy se quedó de piedra, completamente asombrado de oír como, por primera vez, el chico le llamaba por su primer nombre. Y no de una forma ordinaria o normal, sino como nada más y nada menos que un gemido pre orgásmico del que él era plena y completamente responsable, con una voz ronca y necesitada que se le hizo de lo más erótica. Podía sentir como todo su cuerpo hormigueaba en respuesta, claramente mucho más predispuesto a continuar con la acción que su atrofiado cerebro.

Su mente salió de la sorpresa cuando, molesto por su distracción, Pavel se presionó son insistencia a su alrededor, mientras removía sus caderas frente a él, ido, excitado y a punto de correrse, con su precioso rostro rojo como un tomate, sus ojos verdes ardiendo de deseo y su boca fruncida en un puchero frustrado y tembloroso, en una imagen incitante y enternecedora que estaba a punto de volverlo loco.

Entonces una sonrisa lobuna y orgullosa se extendió por sus labios, hambriento, antes de volver a devorar aquel miembro necesitado y enterrar con toda la fuerza y puntería que poseía sus dedos en aquel apretado y predispuesto interior, oyendo, para su más plena dicha, la forma en que el chico soltaba un agudo grito de victoria, mientras se arqueaba para él.

- _Leonard, Leonard_ \- gemía sin control, agudo y sensual a la vez, con un tono de voz que se parecía mucho más al ruso que al inglés, sintiendo la boca del aludido succionar y chupar cada vez de una forma más demencial su miembro, mientras sus dedos se perdían en su interior, firmes, seguros, presionando con rudeza ese punto secreto y culminante, haciéndolo contorsionarse de placer sobre la cama.

Su respiración era cada vez más pesada, causando que más y más jadeos escaparan de sus labios con el único objetivo de llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. Una tarea inútil si se tomaba en cuenta que, con cada certera embestida sobre su próstata hinchada y palpitante, todo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones en roncos gemidos.

-L-Leonard, espera, por favor- rogó como pudo entre gemidos, sintiendo como, con cada embestida, con cada poderosa succión, abrumadoras descargas recorrían como rayos su espalda, sacándole desesperados jadeos de placer. Era demasiado, demasiada estimulación, excesiva. Sus pezones dolían casi de lo tensos que estaban, y sus abdominales parecían a punto de estallar. Su cabeza daba vueltas sobre la almohada o bien sólo podía ser su mente, pero, de no ser por el hombre que torturaba su cuerpo con cantidades obscenas de placer, ya casi no sentía real nada a su al rededor.

Hombre que, por cierto, no mostró ni la más mínima intención de obedecerlo, ya que de un momento a otro pudo sentir como su miembro era presionado por los músculos de la garganta del doctor, mientras sus dedos detenían sus embestidas, sólo para enterrarse a más no dar dentro de su cuerpo, profundo, y comenzar a realizar movimientos circulares directamente sobre su abusada próstata. La humedad en sus ojos se desbordó, al igual que las comisuras de su boca, y pronto se encontró llorando y salivando de placer, mientras presionaba con fuerza la cabeza del mayor para enterrarse más profundamente en él, si es que eso era físicamente posible, a la vez que, sin su permiso, sus caderas se alzaban en una embestida inconsciente tras otra.

Un gruñido ronco y gutural causó que los músculos de su garganta vibraran de una forma deliciosa y exquisita sobre su miembro, produciendo que el mismo movimiento se viera reflejado en su cuerpo. Lloriqueó de forma patética cuando los dedos en su interior se abrieron suavemente, causando un no tan leve estiramiento en su interior que le dejó viendo estrellas dentro de sus párpados ferozmente cerrados. Sin embargo, sus movimientos no se detuvieron, sino que pronto se encontró embistiendo con un ritmo rápido y duro su boca.

McCoy sonrió con malicia en su fuero interno al sentir las piernas del chico retorcerse en espasmos nerviosos sobre sus anchos hombros, mientras las caderas del joven se elevaban con fuerza, obligándolo a tragar todo su firme y caliente pene. Cosa que hacía con gusto, desde luego. Era indescriptible el nivel de excitación que le causaba la visión del chico en aquel punto de descontrol, gimiendo audiblemente, de seguro inconsciente de ello, y retorciéndose de gusto sobre sus sábanas.

Pavel era completamente puro e inocente, o al menos la parte más visible de él lo era, y era por ello, por la consciencia pura de que de cualquier otra manera nunca se hubiera comportado así, que el verle perdido en la excitación, tan cegado por el deseo como para atreverse a follarse su boca como más le placiera, exigente, feroz, tomando todo lo que deseaba para satisfacerse, todo gracias a él, llenaba su cuerpo de un poderoso deseo de descubrir junto a su niño sus facetas más oscuras y libidinosas, los secretos que ni siquiera él mismo conocía, mientras lo llenaba de placer y tomaba su esbelto y exquisito cuerpo por completo, deshaciéndose ambos en erupciones y estallidos de excitación, de fuego y humedad sobre sus pieles.

Con ese pensamiento enardeciendo su cuerpo y mente, con el simple vestigio de la imagen mental de él enterrándose en su muchacho de la misma forma que Pavel le poseía ahora, se lanzó a devorar por completo su miembro húmedo, recogiendo con su lengua por toda la palpitante erección cada perlada gota de placer, antes de succionarlo con fuerza, como un desquiciado, como si hubiera encontrado el único oasis en medio del desierto, mientras enviaba sus dedos una y otra vez al estrecho interior del chico, que, hambriento, lo succionaba y apretaba cada vez que estaba enterrado hasta la última falange en su entrada, abusando de su hipersensible próstata, como si no quisiera soltarlo jamás.

Lamió y chupó con voracidad, sin siquiera sentirse mareado a pesar de que su respiración se encontraba pesada por causa de las constantes embestidas del ruso, mientra embestía con ferocidad su entrada, con algo de violencia como venganza por la forma en que su cuero cabelludo ardía debido a los constantes jalones.

La garganta le escocía por culpa de la forma en que había forzado sus cuerdas vocales, pero era una sensación insignificante en comparación al placer abrumador que embargaba su cuerpo en oleadas poderosas y sublimes que le hacían llorar de placer y una irracional emoción ante la sensación.

Una última embestida, potente y certera, acompañada de una voraz succión por parte del mayor le obligó a arquearse notablemente sobre las sábanas, con sus oídos desbordados por el sonido de su propio pulso desbocado retumbando en ellos, la respiración pausada por completo y las lágrimas de placer deslizándose por las comisuras de sus ojos entreabiertos. Un sollozo, alto y perfectamente audible, escapó de sus labios resecos por los jadeos cuando, con un estremecimiento que le hizo vibrar sobre la cama, el orgasmo le golpeó como un relámpago, mientras todo su cálido y blanco semen se deslizaba dentro de la boca del doctor, que no paraba de succionar ni siquiera cuando sus piernas quedaron laxas sobre sus anchos y masculinos hombros.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se vaciaba en el mayor, sosteniendo con firmeza sus cabellos oscuros entre sus dedos, mientras todo su cuerpo se arqueaba en rítmicas convulsiones en respuesta del liberador placer por varios segundos, sintiendo como si chispas de estrellas centellaran debajo de su piel con cada segundo que su orgasmo se extendía hasta que, con un último suspiro con el nombre del mayor, se dejó caer sobre la cama, laxo y tembloroso por los vestigios del placer aún recorriendo su cuerpo.

Los dedos del mayor resbalaron lentamente de su cuerpo, con cuidado, sintiéndose vacío y palpitante, mientras su entrada se contraía inquieta ante el fantasma de los dedos del mayor en su interior.

Leonard sonrió a pesar del resquemor que los dedos del muchacho habían dejado en su cuero cabelludo, una sonrisa sincera y encantada, al ver la forma en que el gracioso cuerpo de Pavel se estremecía sobre la cama por causa de los espasmos que los últimos destellos del orgasmo le provocaban. Sus piernas cayeron con demasiada fuerza al no poder mantenerlas en sus hombros cuando se irguió, pero se apresuró a detenerlas y volver a colocarlas a los lados de su cadera, mientras veía como el chico se relamía los labios, dejándolos húmedos y brillantes, deseables a más no poder. Acarició ambas temblorosas piernas con suavidad, detallando con sus dedos cuan largas y tersas eran, y tuvo que dedicarles una mirada atenta, redescubriendo aquel par de serpientes pálidas que permanecían arqueadas contra su cadera. Eran largas, visiblemente suaves y completamente lampiñas y McCoy reflexionó que le hubiera costado diferenciarlas de las de una mujer de no ser por la musculatura y, por supuesto, el miembro relajado entre ellas. Las presionó con firmeza en un movimiento ascendente desde la pantorrilla hasta los cálidos y húmedos muslos, obligando a los músculos tensos a relajarse bajo sus dedos, recibiendo un balbuceo ininteligible por parte del menor, pero que era claramente de dicha o agradecimiento, lo que causo que su sonrisa se expandiera aún más. Kirk ciertamente se hubiera espantado de haberla visto en su rostro.

A regañadientes, se obligó a alejarse de las cálidas piernas del menor, y soltó una leve risa al oír el quejido molesto del chico cuando sintió su presencia desvanecerse. La forma en que su cuerpo se arqueó, aún presa del placer y la plenitud post orgásmica, hizo que todo su cuerpo vibrara en deseos de acompañarle en la misma sensación.

Se puso de pie y llevó ambas manos al borde de su jean negro, recordando su propia excitación y dispuesto a deshacerse de las únicas barreras que le impedían sentir el cuerpo completamente desnudo del chico. Más su deseo quedó sólo en el intento cuando, al enfocar la figura del muchacho, aún jadeante, adormecido y con sus ojos cerrados sobre la cama, entre sábanas desordenadas, se quedó sin aire, impactado ante la belleza de semejante postal.

Y es que, si antes había creído que sus piernas eran largas y bellas, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en el glorioso momento en que pudiera rodearse de ellas, pálidas y hermosas, y las tomara para hundirse en él en medio del mayor momento de éxtasis. También, las marcas rojizas que herían cada rincón de su piel de alabastro le invitaban a recorrer una y otra vez los mismos lugares con su boca y lengua, volviendo loco al chico mientras se aferraba a su trasero perfectamente formado.

Cuando sus ojos enfocaron aquel par de labios rojos como una cereza y aquellas mejillas arreboladas, enmarcadas en mechones color cobre que se adherían a su rostro cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, o la manera en que sus pestañas se agitaban en suaves parpadeos sobre sus pómulos rojizos, creando largas sombras sobre su piel, la mente de McCoy lo único que pudo procesar fue el imperioso deseo que le embargaba de tomar esa hermosa cabecita entre sus manos y cubrirla de besos hasta que Pavel se deshiciera en suspiros sobre él, dulce y tierno como siempre le había conocido.

No debía malinterpretarse. Adoraba cada detalle de la forma de ser del ruso, desde los que eran evidentes hasta los que aún desconocía y, aunque ciertamente le llenaba de excitación el descubrir la forma en que se comportaba bajo los efectos del placer, eran la simple y dulce pureza de sus gestos, su ingenuidad de siempre en cuanto a todo aquello que no fuera el tablero de control de la nave, o las sonrisas tímidas que le dedicaba cada vez que acababa una revisión médica, aquellas cosas que desde el comienzo le habían tenido prendido de él, y que incluso ahora, teniéndolo desnudo sobre su cama, eran las cosas que motivaron principalmente la urgencia con la que comenzó a sacarse los pantalones y ropa interior con un movimiento tal vez demasiado brusco y para nada elegante.

Una leve maldición por parte del mayor le hizo arquear las cejas por la sorpresa y volver de ese calmo y delicado mundo resplandeciente que se volvió su cerebro después del orgasmo. Abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver como Bones batallaba con los puños de sus pantalones, brincando en el lugar con la pierna que ya tenía desnuda mientras trataba con ambas manos de sacar la otra.

Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, aún más, al percatarse levemente de la desnudez del moreno, pero, aunque sabía que estaría dañando el orgullo del otro, no pudo evitar reír ante la absurda escena.

Quiso morderse la lengua cuando, en el mismo momento en que lograba sacarse la ropa, la atención del moreno se posó en él, con sus ojos de tormenta brillando por la molestia, la diversión, y algo que se parecía mucho a adoración cuando, inevitablemente, ensanchó su sonrisa, antes de volver a reír entre dientes. Estar cerca del doctor en una situación como aquella comenzaba a afectarlo, sin dudas.

-¿Pararas de burlarte de mi algún día?- gruñó el mayor, con una pequeña sonrisa elevando su comisura izquierda, dejando entrever sus dientes blancos como perlas, y sus ojos fijos en los suyos. Embelesado por aquella hermosa sonrisa, se encogió de hombros, casual, tratando de ignorar la forma en que el mayor se acercaba cada vez más a él en la cama para que no le temblara la voz al hablar.

-Tal vez no sea posible, es usted algo cómico...- estrechó su mirada, volviéndola pícara, mientras su sonrisa se empequeñecía a la vez- _, Leonard._

El aludido sintió su piel erizarse en respuesta al toque seductor e íntimo que la voz del muchacho adquirió, baja, sensual, y debió reprimirse de saltarle encima y comerlo a besos como estaba deseando. Sobretodo, cuando a su mente llegó un recuerdo demasiado placentero sobre la forma en que el joven utilizaba su nombre antes.

Sonrió con malicia, divertido y sintiendo como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba en respuesta a la idea.

Sin dejar de sonreír, llevó su rostro hasta el oído del muchacho, siendo gratamente consciente de la forma en que la trémula piel se estremecía y en respuesta a la cálida exhalación que había realizado sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes?- murmuró sobre su oído, sintiendo como el muchacho se erguía para recibir sus caricias y palabras, completamente dócil. Se relamió los labios con fluidez, antes de imprimir a su voz un tono grave y bajo, cargado de excitación y que lograba distraerlo-. Cada vez me gusta más cuando pronuncias mi nombre.

Una ligera alarma se apoderó de él al ser repentinamente consciente de todo lo que acababa de hacer y gritar, pero sólo bastaron los labios húmedos y calientes del mayor sobre los suyos para que todo su cuerpo volviera a relajarse en la feliz inconsciencia.

Soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando las cálidas y enormes manos de Leonard tomaron sus piernas con firmeza, antes de obligarlo a sentarse sobre sus piernas, con su pecho caliente y duro a escasos centímetros del suyo, que nunca antes había estado en una situación como aquella. Un delicado beso sobre su sien logró relajarlo lo suficiente como para que todo su cuerpo se calmara, dejándose mimar por las manos y labios del moreno, mientras lentamente se acomodaba sobre él en la cama, cubriendo por completo su espigada anatomía con su figura imponente y musculosa.

Al menos, hasta que la sensación de un nuevo objeto, duro, húmedo, y mucho más grueso que un sencillo par de dedos presionándose en el espacio palpitante entre sus piernas le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, mientras sentía los labios del mayor recorrer su cuello con hambre, lleno de deseo y vigorosidad aún.

Los tormentosos ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los bosques, esta vez más aplacados y dudosos, y Pavel pudo apreciar como la dulzura y el deseo se mezclaba de una forma poderosa en la mirada que el mayor le dedicaba.

-Ven aquí- susurró, con la voz ronca y cargada de dulzura y deseo, mientras le obligaba a alzar sus piernas al rededor de su cuerpo, colocando él sus musculosos brazos debajo del pliegue de sus rodillas, obligándolo a alzar ligeramente las caderas, dejando vergonzosamente expuesto su ano deseoso y abierto a los ojos del mayor. Aunque estos permanecieron fijos en los suyos, cargados de cariño y deseo, antes de acercar sus labios y sobre ellos susurrar-: ¿Estás listo, Pavel?

El aludido se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando su nombre, envuelto en la dulzura y pasión que llenaba la voz del mayor, llegó a sus oídos y recorrió su cuerpo entero como una cálida caricia.

Repentinamente, el recuerdo del volumen del miembro erecto del mayor entre sus dedos causó que un ligero sentimiento de pánico se apoderara de su pecho, ante el temor universal que todo virgen experimentaba en algún momento, el dolor.

Pero, cuando los labios cálidos del moreno se deslizaron sobre su frente, en un tierno y casto beso que le obligó a cerrar los ojos, encantado por el gesto, al tiempo que acariciaba la extensión de su cuello con las yemas de sus dedos lentamente, enviando placenteras y reconfortantes sensaciones por su cuerpo, su temor cedió plenamente al deseo de ser uno con aquel hombro fuerte y experimentado que era sinónimo de seguridad en aquella nave.

Echó su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, apenas lo suficiente para cazar aquellos labios gruesos y suaves con los suyos, sintiendo leves cosquillas en sus mejillas por culpa de su rubor y la barba de escasos días del doctor. Una suave sonrisa se coló por sus labios cuando sintió la mano libre del mayor recorrer dulcemente uno de sus lados, apartando cualquier vestigio de temor que aún albergara con esa caricia.

Cuando los labios del mayor se abrieron para unirse con los suyos, sus dedos volaron inmediatamente hasta su cabeza, recorriendo dulcemente su cuero cabelludo, en una disculpa por los rudos jalones que había dado allí anteriormente. La boca del doctor tenía un sabor ligeramente diferente esta vez, y, al caer en cuenta de que se trataba del sabor de su propia esencia en él, no pudo evitar que la vergüenza y la excitación fluyeran por su cuerpo hasta sacarle un bajo gruñido.

McCoy tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, antes de deslizar lentamente su lengua por él, sintiéndole arquearse en respuesta, y un gruñido réplica del suyo escapó de sus labios cuando sintió como la pelvis del muchacho se presionaba contra su miembro erecto, y la fricción de carne contra carne hizo que un estremecimiento agitara a ambos sobre la cama.

-Doctor- jadeó, azorado, cuando los labios del mayor lo liberaron, y el aludido sólo pudo tragar saliva mientras veía como el muchacho buscaba pegarse más a su cuerpo, frotándose en su pecho desnudo-. L-Leonard, por favor... ya no...

Sonriente, sintiéndose orgulloso de que la desesperación del muchacho fuera suficiente como para que le llamara nuevamente por su primer nombre, bajó de sus labios hasta su cuello, mientras deslizaba su lengua por la tersa piel, antes de llevar nuevamente sus manos debajo de las rodillas del chico y, con un movimiento lo suficientemente lento como para que notara que estaba tratando de no asustarlo, acercar sus caderas a las del menor.

Soltó un bajo suspiro de placer cuando la punta húmeda y deseosa de su hinchado miembro rozó la entrada temblorosa y dilatada del menor. Acarició apenas el rosado esfínter, sintiendo en el acto como el cuerpo del chico se tensaba por completo y sus manos, ahora sobre sus hombros, temblaban en antelación.

Pavel ahogó un respingo cuando sintió el calor abrazador del mayor besar la sensible piel de su entrada, cuyo temblor fue vergonzosamente notorio incluso para él. Trató de ignorar la forma en que su cuerpo parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso ante la cercanía del mayor, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora en su pecho y la respiración al borde de la hiperventilación ante la espera.

Espera que, cabe decir, se estaba haciendo demasiado extensa. No entendía por qué no actuaba de una vez, ya que, definitivamente, no estaba colocándose un profiláctico, éstos habían quedado completamente obsoletos ante las múltiples vacunas que se habían creado para contrarrestar las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, y dudaba mucho que estuviera inoculándose una justo ahora.

Al final, orillado por la impaciencia y la curiosidad, abrió uno de sus ojos para saber por qué rayos estaba tardando tanto el mayor. La sonrisa desvergonzadamente divertida que curvaba sus labios en una media luna en su rostro fue suficiente para que, indignado, descubriera que se estaba burlando de él.

Entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a soltarle el listado de insultos en inglés y ruso que se merecía, cuando un repentino estiramiento en su piel hizo que sus palabras se atragantaran en su boca, un segundo antes de que un profundo y agudo gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios cuando sintió la cabeza de aquel duro miembro completamente en su interior.

Jadeó en busca de aire, mientras sus piernas temblaban sobre los brazos del mayor, tratando de, en un impulso instintivo, alejar al invasor de su cuerpo.

Se mordió el labio cuando un suave beso fue a parar a cada uno de sus párpados, fuertemente cerrados, mientras las manos del mayor se afirmaban de sus caderas por debajo de sus piernas, antes de volver a empujar, esta vez en un movimiento suave y fluido que le obligó a gruñir por lo bajo cuando las abrazadoras paredes internas del chico se cerraron a su al rededor con fuerza, avanzando al ritmo que la carne se abría para él.

Chekov se mordió el labio con aún más fuerza al sentir como su carne virgen se estiraba por primera vez ante el miembro rígido del doctor, y clavó sus uñas con fuerza en sus bíceps cuando una embestida le hizo enterrarse con más fuerza en su interior tierno.

-Leonard- murmuró. Respiró hondo luego de un instante de tensión, antes de relajarse tanto como su cuerpo pudiera.

Aunque el miembro erecto y robusto del mayor era ciertamente mucho más grande que uno de sus dedos, habían sido tres los que se habían empecinado en dilatarle lo suficiente como para poder paras por aquella situación tan airosamente como fuera posible, y fue por ello que, lentamente, el dolor comenzó a dejar de ser una puñalada punzante y ardiente en sus entrañas. Como un susurro apenas perceptible al comienzo, un suave cosquilleo que le recorrió la piel, erizándola, desde su centro cuando un leve temblor hizo al doctor deslizarse a penas en su interior y ahogar un gruñido.

Un gruñido bajo y gutural, muy similar al que él mismo soltó cuando, al alzar las caderas para comprobar si el dolor seguía lacerando su interior, el leve cosquilleo que sintió al comienzo se volvió un terremoto por todo su cuerpo, causando que arqueara su espalda por el placer y se mordiera con fuerza el labio inferior.

McCoy mordió el blanquecino hombro del chico cuando sintió que se presionaba con fuerza a su al rededor, orillándolo a un rincón de su mente que apenas lograba percibir alguna cosa más allá que el placer y el dolor que en ese momento le recorrió.

-¿Estás listo?- pudo preguntar, sin embargo, con la voz estrangulada por el placer, y sólo le bastó una nueva embestida, mucho más enérgica y demandante de parte del muchacho, para comprender su respuesta. Gimió roncamente junto a su oído-. Ya, ya. Paciencia, niño.

Una cantarina y maliciosa risa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Al menos hasta que le tomó de las caderas con fuerza y se hundió en su apretado interior de igual manera, salvaje, caliente. Entonces, las piernas del ruso presionaron con fuerza sobre sus hombros y un fuerte gemido de placer y dolor reverberó contra las paredes de la habitación. McCoy tembló de pies a cabeza cuando las paredes del menor se cerraron con firmeza, empujándolo con necesidad aún más dentro de él.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida y, con la mirada hambrienta, se inclinó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

-Me estás succionando- susurró sobre uno de sus rojizos oídos, ronco, ardiente, y Chekov sólo pudo soltar un avergonzado y deseoso gimoteo en respuesta.

-No diga esas cosas- jadeó, ocultando su rostro en la unión del cuello del moreno con su ancho hombro, y se estremeció cuando una ronca risa reverberó por todo su cuerpo en respuesta.

Sintió que su cabeza no podía seguir erguida un segundo antes de que cayera sobre la almohada malherida del mayor por causa de una firme embestida. Sus párpados pesaban una tonelada cada uno, y cayeron sobre sus ojos mientras el placer le dejaba completamente sin fuerzas cuando el grueso y ardiente miembro del doctor volvía a adentrarse en él, sintiendo esta vez como sus rígidos y calientes testículos chocaban con sus nalgas y los duros músculos de su abdomen se ondulaban sobre su vientre tenso por el placer.

Un prolongado gemido escapó de sus labios cuando las caderas del mayor hicieron pronunciados movimientos circulares que se reflejaron en su interior, causando una fricción con sus paredes internas que, irremediablemente, le obligaron a estrecharse a su alrededor, ruborizándose al ser consciente de ello esta vez.

-¡L-Leonard!- exclamó, abriendo sus ojos de par en par cuanto una fuerte embestida envió aquel poderoso miembro dentro de sus entrañas, con un ronco gemido del aludido acompañándolo y causando que todo su cuerpo temblara en respuesta, mientras su corazón se agitaba como un ave enjaulada al sentir la forma en que los dedos del mayor se aferraban a sus caderas, con fuerza, pegándolo a su cuerpo con una posesividad que sólo logró enardecer la suya propia. Por ello, no sintió ningún remordimiento de clavar sus uñas en la ancha y morena espalda del mayor o de enterrar sus dientes en su hombro. Todo en aquel hombre era calor, fibras y músculos palpitantes debajo de seda, y le estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Y no era el único que estaba perdiendo la razón con rapidez.

Su propio nombre en los labios jadeantes y desbordantes de placer del muchacho fue por si mismo suficiente incentivo para él, pero aquella deliciosa mezcla de dolor y placer recorriendo su cuerpo fue suficiente para que, olvidándose de cualquier cosa que no fuera la imperiosa necesidad de deshacer a aquel hermoso e increíblemente inteligente muchacho a una masa temblorosa de gemidos y líquidos de dudosa procedencia.

Envió sus caderas hacia abajo con firmeza, deleitándose en la estrechez y calor que lo rodeaban.

-Maldición, niño- gruñó, apretando con fuerza los dientes cuando las paredes internas estrangularon su miembro henchido, causando que una peligrosa presión se precipitara con demasiada prontitud por su bajo vientre.

-L-Lo siento- le oyó jadear, ido, mientras repentinamente una de las manos del muchacho volaba a su cabello para aferrarse a él con fuerza, mientras la otra se aferraba con saña desgarradora a su espalda herida. Se tragó el insulto que ansiaba soltar y, en lugar de eso, se enterró con fuerza bestial en el apretado interior. Como una pequeña venganza personal, abrió sus labios sobre la porción de cuello a su alcance y hundió sus blancos dientes sobre la piel desprevenida, sintiendo de inmediato, y con cierto regocijo mal sano, como todo el cuerpo del ruso se tensaba entre sus brazos.

No le sorprendió el gemido que retumbó en las paredes y, de seguro, las traspasó, ni las gotitas que desbordaron sus ojos cuando, al alejarse, miro con divertida maldad la marca rojiza que ahora adornaba el cuello del chico y que, mañana, daría mucho de que hablar.

-¡D-Dije que lo sentía!- exclamó, enfurruñado y con una mirada traicionada que despertó cierta ternura en el mayor, aunque sólo se sumó a todo el deseo que venía sintiendo por el chico desde las últimas horas. No se molestó en disimular la sonrisa divertida que la mueca produjo en sus labios antes de, con descomunal descaro, inclinarse nuevamente y lamer la zona rojiza en un gesto delicado.

-Se me antoja que lo sientas más- ronroneó sobre la sensible piel, y antes siquiera de poder descifrar que era lo que el sureño quería decir con aquello, la respuesta llegó a él en forma de una brutal embestida que le hundió sobre el colchón, sacándole todo el aliento en un grito vergonsozamente audible de placer.

A ésta siguió otra, y otra, y otra más, hasta que pronto las embestidas adquirieron un ritmo constante y firme que obligó al pequeño ruso a cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, de evitar que más y más gemidos escaparan de su boca, cosa completamente imposible, ya que con cada exhalación un agudo lloriqueo, para nada masculino, se escapaba de sus labios.

Sentía con perfecta claridad la forma en que el miembro vibrante y gordo del mayor le estiraba al borde de lo doloroso en cada embestida, pero eso no era suficiente para que, cada vez que se retiraba, sus paredes internas se cerraran a su alrededor con insistencia, succionándolo dentro de su interior. O para que dejaran de abrirse en sucio deleite cuando volvía a llenarlo con rudeza, haciendo que sus ojos se voltearan dentro de sus párpados cerrados por el placer.

Leonard se arqueó cuando una poderosa descarga recorrió su columna, pero no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, sino que se abandonó a un ritmo poderoso y primitivo, enterrándose sin descanso en aquella estrecha gruta, sintiendo las piernas del chico temblar a cada lado de su cadera, presionando con insistencia, deseando mantenerlo cada vez más cerca.

Los agudos gemidos del muchacho llenaban la habitación sin descanso, al mismo ritmo que el mayor se empujaba en él, salpicando humedad sobre sus pieles y causando que un cada vez más perceptible sonido se alzara en el lugar ante su impúdica danza. La sensación de su carne sensible y estrecha siendo estirada a más no poder, presionándolo con fuerza a su vez, hizo echar hacía atrás la cabeza a McCoy, mientras un ronco gemido reverberaba en el lugar. No le pasó desapercibido el estremecimiento del chico debajo de él.

No estuvo seguro de cuál fue la variación en el ángulo que pasó desapercibida, pero de repente no era un sencillo apretón el que le mantenía firmemente asido entre las piernas abiertas del chico, sino que, ahogado por un audible grito de placer, y siendo firme prisionero del interior de Chekov de una forma que estuvo a punto de hacer que se corriera, el doctor tuvo la certeza de que había dado de lleno, con toda puntería, y sin proponerselo, en la próstata del ruso.

- _ **¡LEONARD!~**_

La habitación quedó en silencio por un segundo, llena por la tensa atmósfera, cargada de calor, sexo y, principalmente ahora, sorpresa y horror por parte de ambos. La primera, que venía del experimentado doctor, y la segunda cortesía del chico que, ciertamente, no podía creer que acababa de soltar semejante grito que, estaba segura, a al menos una persona había despertado.

Con la garganta y el orgullo herido, lo único que Chekov pudo hacer ante la sonora carcajada del mayor, que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de mantenerse quieto ante la unión de sus cuerpos, fue cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos y dejarse embargar por el remordimiento de su propio desliz.

-¡Qué pulmones, chico!- exclamó, divertido y enternecido por la pena del menor, antes volver a erguirse entre sus piernas-. Mañana seguro tienes que arreglar lo que sea que hayas roto con ese grito.

Pavel gimoteó, lleno de pena, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara en ese instante... pero considerando que estaba a varios millones de millones de años luz de allí, el lanzarse por una escotilla al espacio infinito no era tampoco tan mala idea.

-Por favor, cállese.

-Oblígame- porfió el mayor, divertido e infantil, un momento antes de que, como si nada hubiera pasado, se enterrara con fuerza en las caderas del chico, tomándolo por sorpresa y causando que un grito, esta vez un decente hilo de voz, escapara de su compañero, mientras éste le miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco cuando, sin mediar palabras, descendió hasta el hueso de su clavícula, mordiendo sobre él con una calculada seducción en sus ojos que logró que su cuerpo volviera a ponerse en guardia con la rapidez que caracteriza a los amantes jóvenes, aunque su mente no pudiera olvidar su antiguo desliz.

Desliz que, como la siguiente palabra que soltó el mayor le hizo saber, había obrado de maneras insospechables sobre el ardiente sureño.

-Llámame- gruñó el mayor, posesivo, más pronto frunció el ceño al ver como, ante una nueva y profunda embestida, una de las manos del muchacho volaba hasta sus labios rojizos y húmedos, buscando acallar esos hermosos sonidos por los que tanto se estaba esforzando, mientras la mirada que éste le dedicaba se tornaba horrorizada, aún cuando vestigios de placer le hicieran brillar de una forma encantadora.

Su cadera voló nuevamente hasta las suyas, creando un exquisito sonido cuando su miembro se hundió nuevamente en su húmedo interior y todo el cuerpo del chico tembló, aunque ni siquiera así logró algo mas que un suave jadeo tras la mano fuertemente apretada.

Eso no lo detuvo, por supuesto, y con una sonrisa maliciosa que espantó al muchacho por las dolorosamente placenteras promesas que traía, se enterró con especial saña en su interior, viendo con regocijo como todo el fino cuerpo debajo de él se tensaba en respuesta y sus ojos se echaban hacia atrás, vencidos por el placer.

Sin embargo, el agudo gemido, que tanto añoraba oír convertido en su nombre, fue acallado nuevamente, con tozudez.

Era claro para el hombre que, en tanto su boca pudiera ser alcanzara por las manos del muchacho no obtendría ni un sólo gemido de esos que le volvían loco. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, McCoy llegó a la clara resolución de lo que debía hacer si quería lograr que su niño disfrutara de aquella experiencia sin preocuparse por los demás, como debía ser.

Chekov se estremeció con penosa evidencia cuando, para su sorpresa, sintió el duro miembro del mayor resbalarse de su interior, dajándole abierto y palpitante por él. Tardó un segundo en salir del estupor de lo que acababa de pasar y, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se irguió sobre su magullado trasero en busca de una respuesta, preocupado por su amante.

Pudo obtener sólo un vestigio de la sonrisa pirata del mayor cuando, en un movimiento veloz que ni siquiera supo cómo se llevó a cabo, la habitación entera dio una vuelta a su alrededor, y de repente se encontró con el rostro enterrado en la almohada, su nariz doblada de una forma extraña.

Ahogó en un gruñido un insulto completamente ganado por el mayor, pero toda molestia desapareció en cuanto sus caderas fueron alzadas de la cama con un firme jalón, su cuerpo desconcertado, temblando ante la seguridad de lo que pasaría.

Aún así no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa y placer cuando, ya sin riesgos de causarle dolor, Leonard se enterró en su dilatada entrada, causando que un ramalazo de electricidad trepara por su espalda, obligándola a arquearse nuevamente.

Una nueva embestida, igual de potente e inesperada le hizo estremecer de placer, más la consciencia de lo que el mayor pretendía lograr con aquello sólo logró que la timidez del muchacho saliera a flote nuevamente, y un tembloroso reclamo luchara por escapar de sus labios en cuanto las feroces embestidas tomaron un ritmo conciso que le obligó a morderse el labio con fuerza, luchando por no soltar ningún sonido.

-Se-Señor, por favor, no tan... _¡Ah!_ \- gimió, con voz ronca, y entrecortada por la fuerza de sus embestidas, que le enterraban en aquel cálido y apretado interior- ¡Ah! ¡Leonard, por favor! ¡Leonard!

Una sonrisa filosa se extendió por los labios del mayor ante la súplica.

-Eso es, Pavel, así- gruñó, perdido en el placer y la exquisita sensación de tener al muchacho en ese estado, presa del deseo, sin que le pase desapercibida la manera en que la piel de los hombros y brazos del aludido se erizaba al oír su propio nombre en medio de un ronco gemido de placer.

Las paredes de Pavel le presionaron con fuerza inaudita, causando que embistiera con mayor fiereza su cadera, dejándose caer, presionando su cuerpo caliente contra la suave espalda del ruso, disfrutando de las fricciones de su pálida piel, mientras atrapaba entre ambos juegos de dientes un generoso trozo de carne en su nuca y presionaba, deseando descargar con ferocidad algo del deseo que estaba desbordándolo. Por el gemido que acababa de soltar el muchacho, no le había causado tanto daño como habría de creer, o, al menos, su receptores estaban demasiado trastornados para descifrar el dolor como tal en su cerebro.

Aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas, enterrándose en su interior a una profundidad que hacía al vientre del muchacho contraerse con deseo, dando de lleno en su próstata cada vez. Chekov cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su piel se abría, golosa y hambrienta, para el doctor, complacida de ser llenada en cada bestial embestida que le obligaba a, ahora sin tener la posibilidad de acallar sus jadeos y gemidos, soltar a viva voz cuanto disfrutaba de ser penetrado por el mayor.

-L-Leonard, Leonard- gimió, ido y en un tono que era su último vestigio de conservar su decencia.

Al menos, hasta que una feroz embestida le hizo arquearse sobre la cama, dibujando con su espalda una deliciosa curva a la que el mayor se apegó sin ningún problema, mientras se enterraba con ferocidad en el cálido y dilatado interior del muchacho.

- _¡Leonard!_ \- gimió esta vez a viva voz, y sintió los labios del aludido curvarse contra su piel rojiza, dibujando una sonrisa, antes de recorrer con su lengua la herida, enviando un estremecimiento por el cuerpo del chico, cuyo interior volvió a succionar al pene tieso y bestial del mayor, que no cesaba en su titánica tarea de que el chico se olvidara por completo del pudor y de quiénes los rodeaban y se centrara sólo en él y el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Cometido que logró de inmediato cuando, para el más puro horror del ruso, una de las ásperas y cálidas manos del doctor se apoderó de su miembro inhiesto, del que ya se desprendían finos hilillos de preseminal que acabaron sobre las sábanas. Pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo al muchacho, sino que, en cambio, hizo todo lo posible por apartar la mano del mayor de su intimidad, sabiendo que faltaba poco para que culminara.

-N-No, Leonard- susurró, pero demasiado tarde fue consciente de que acababa de utilizar el detonante para la locura del aludido y, antes de siquiera hilar un nuevo pensamiento, se halló llevando rápidamente su mano nuevamente al colchón, tratando de no dársela de bruces contra él.

Un audible gemido de placer escapó de sus labios cuando la mano del mayor comenzó un vaivén firme y poderoso, brutal, que se coordinó con la velocidad con la que aquel grueso miembro se enterraba en su trasero, inundando sus oídos con el húmedo sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar, haciendo que su piel se hipersensibilizara el triple de lo que las atenciones del otro ya le tenían.

Sintió los labios del mayor apoderarse de sus hombros y nuca, repartiendo deliciosas succiones que sólo contribuían a que su placer se dispara en gemidos más y más agudos que, a veces, eran interrumpidos por gemidos altos y roncos.

Cerró los ojos cuando una mordida del mayor, que buscaba ahogar un gemido en su piel, le hizo estremecer, mientras sentía su robusto pene de hombre maduro enterrarse con ferocidad en su interior y sus dedos ásperos apoderarse de la punta rebosante de humedad de su miembro. Entonces decidió que ya nada le importaría.

Mandando a la mierda todo lo que los demás pudieran hablar al día siguiente, llevó su mano a la que sostenía su miembro y la obligó a aumentar la velocidad, causando que los ojos del mayor se abrieran de par en par. La piel de su cuerpo ardía como el infierno en aquellos rincones donde sus cuerpos desnudos entraban en contacto, como sus muslos o su espalda, donde los duros músculos del pecho del mayor se friccionaban deliciosamente, y desde donde hilos de humedad y sudor estimulaban sus cuerpos unidos, acelerando la fricción con la que el moreno le embestía.

-¡Más, Leonard!, ¡Más adentro, por favor!- sollozó el menor, desesperado, mientras elevaba su trasero tanto como la posición se lo permitía, llevando su llorosa mirada a la del mayor, implorante, y meneando sus caderas para tentarlo.

Eso era demasiado, demasiado para su corazón y su mente. Leonard tomó con firmeza la cadera del muchacho con su mano libre y, sin preocuparse por el dolor que pudiera causarle al día siguiente, se enterró en el con ferocidad, causando que el sonido de sus penetraciones, rebosantes de humedad y fuerza, llenara los oídos de ambos, obligándolos a gemir por el morboso placer que les causaba. Chekov succionó el miembro rojizo con gula, alzando sus caderas con fuerza cada vez que el mayor se enterraba en él, acogiéndolo profundamente en su interior, ansioso, lleno a más no poder. McCoy, por su parte, se concentró en violar su próstata con salvajismo en cada embestida, causando que los gemidos del ruso ya fueran claramente audibles en varias habitaciones. No cesó en ningún momento de presionar el miembro necesitado y goteante entre sus dedos de la misma forma inhumana en que se enterraba en él, con inhumana fuerza, mientras su propia espalda se arqueaba por causa de ocasionales descargas que la recorrían como latigazos, e iban a morir exclusivamente en sus testículos tensos y henchidos.

Pronto las descargas de placer que recorrían la espalda de cada uno se volvieron cada vez más presentes, sensibilizando las pieles hasta lo indecible, causando que los gemidos fueran cada vez más audibles y roncos. La humedad resbalaba sobre la piel canela y la color rosa, mientras todo pudor abandonaba ambos cuerpos ardientes y el sonido de la cama al rechinar por la intensidad de las embestidas se unió al agudo gemido que soltó Pavel cuando, ante el estímulo constante sobre su miembro y una última profunda estocada que dio de lleno en su punto, se dejó ir sobre el colchón, arqueando su espalda pronunciadamente por causa del firme agarre del mayor, que mantenía las nalgas pálidas y hermosamente redondeadas firmemente pegadas a la erección ardiente y aún despierta que le empalaba, mientras lágrimas de placer resbalaban de sus mejillas y su interior estrangulaba al miembro del mayor.

Fue cuestión de unas cinco embestidas más para que, con un poderoso y animal gruñido de placer, la calidez de la semilla del moreno le llenara por completo, extendiendo su propio orgasmo de forma maravillosa al sentirse repleto del hombre que amaba, mientras su espalda se arqueaba en espasmos post orgásmicos.

Gimoteó débilmente cuando sintió, otra vez, como el miembro robusto y aún duro del hombre lo liberaba y de inmediato un fino y cálido hilo de humedad se deslizó sobre sus muslos, causando que un breve ramalazo de pudor atravesara al menor y un fogonazo de orgullo al mayor ante semejante escena.

Colocó suavemente las caderas del chico sobre las sábanas, que luego se encargaría de cambiar, cuando estuviera profundamente dormido, antes de llevar su mano a su mesa de luz y, con la precisión de quién ha recorrido un camino en la oscuridad medio millón de veces, abrió el cajón y sacó de su interior una caja de pañuelos con los que se aseguró de limpiar las pálidas piernas del chico y sus nalgas. Trató de no regodearse mucho en el gimoteo que brotó de sus labios, ahogados por la almohada, cuando se dedicó a limpiar su entrada.

Luego de limpiarse a sí mismo, profundamente exhausto, se dejó caer sobre el colchón, aferrándose de inmediato a la figura laxa del chico, que respiraba pesadamente, al borde de la inconciencia.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el mayor, sacando de debajo de ambos las sábanas manchadas de una vez, no le interesaba si el colchón se arruinaba.

El chico gruñó algo ininteligible por un segundo, y McCoy concluyó que acababa de dormirse, por lo que sólo sonrió, enternecido, antes de dar un suave beso al muchacho en su frente.

-Aunque no siento las piernas y desearía no sentir el cuello- comentó, tomándolo por sorpresa, antes de que el moreno bajara la mirada hasta sus ojos verdes, brillantes, aunque exhaustos, en medio de toda la oscuridad-, estoy relativamente bien, y esos besos sólo ayudan a mejorarme.

El mayor rio, antes de dejar otro sobre los labios rojizos del muchacho, recibiendo un suave roce en respuesta y una hermosa y adormilada sonrisa.

-Entonces deja que yo me encargue- murmuró, dando otro beso en su mejilla, mientras sentía como el chico se relajaba notablemente entre sus brazos-. Un tratamiento a cambio de otro.

Chekov tardó un segundo en procesar el comentario en su cerebro adormecido, pero pronto soltó una risa, divertido.

-Espero que no tenga ataques de pánico tan seguido, doctor- ronroneó, abrazándose al ancho pecho del otro, levemente ruborizado-, no puedo dejar el puente cada vez que necesite de mi tratamiento.

El mayor rio, correspondiendo el abrazo, antes de morder el lóbulo del chico con algo de fuerza, sacándole un ahogado quejido.

-No te preocupes, me curaras en tus descansos- prometió, y Chekov supo que, a partir de ahora, sus descansos ya no podrían ser llamados de esa forma otra vez.

No es que le molestara, reflexionó mientras ahogaba un bostezo en el pecho del doctor, siendo firmemente envuelto por sus brazos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cada miembro de la bahía médica se preguntaba si, a pesar de que el joven Chekov debiera caminar con una bufanda de color negro en una atmósfera artificial que haría que sin duda le resultara asfixiante y que toda la tripulación de los pisos superiores e inferiores a aquel e que se encontraba la habitación del doctor caminaran como autómatas por el escaso sueño que habían logrado disfrutar, no sería tal vez mejor hacer oídos sordos a cualquier situación romántica que pudiera suscitarse a partir de ahora, al ver como el usualmente huraño doctor despedía a un paciente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un trato amable que había aparecido, como una plena novedad, en él desde la primera hora de la mañana.

Era asombroso lo que un buen revolcón podía hacer a las personas más molesta.

Eso fue exactamente lo que pensó Kirk cuando, al pasar por la puerta de la bahía, se halló con la increíble escena de un animado y conversador Bones suministrando un energizante a un casi desfallecido Scoty.

-¡Jim! ¿Cómo estás?- exclamó al ver al joven capitán acercarse a la camilla, presionando con demasiado entusiasmo la jeringa en el brazo del ingeniero, que se quejó débilmente por el pinchazo-. Oh, lo siento Scott.

-No te fijes- gruñó, aún algo molesto con el doctor, primero por haberle dejado en ese estado en primer lugar, segundo por empeorarlo.

La mirada fulminante no pasó desapercibida por el rubio, más sólo soltó una risa antes de girarse al mayor.

-Es asombroso, Bones- comenzó, aprovechando la ausencia de más personal a algunos metros a la redonda, con una sonrisa divertida y un brillo aún más azul de lo normal en sus ojos azules-. La mitad de la tripulación asegura que el navegante Chekov tiene una espectacular voz de soprano- comentó, disfrutando de la forma en que la pena se hacia presente en la mirada del médico, aunque no lo suficiente. No era un puritano, y ciertamente lo que la tripulación pudiera decir de él o sus asuntos poco le importaba.

No obstante, el hecho de que otros hombres hubieran oído la magnífica voz de su niño en pleno orgasmo no era algo que le volviera loco de contento.

-¿Tanto se oyó?- preguntó, sólo por agregar algo.

Kirk se encogió de hombros, jugueteando con algunos elementos sin tener cuidado de que, al tocarlos sin guantes puestos, acababa de inhabilitarlos para otros pacientes.

-Muchos reportan que se escucharon varios _Leonard_ toda la noche... pero yo particularmente no oí nada.

En ese momento, la mirada fulminante de Scotty, ahora revitalizado, se dirigió hacia el bastardo de su capitán con el mismo dejo de odio que antes había dedicado exclusivamente a Bones.

-Tal vez, capitán, eso se deba a que usted soltó varios _Spock_ anoche también- comentó, antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse, gruñendo y de un mal humor para nada habitual en él, dejando a los habitantes de los pisos superior e inferior al suyo con la mirada fija en el rojizo uniforme, asombrados por un instante.

Luego del cual, las para nada conocidas carcajadas de McCoy llenaron toda la estancia, al tiempo que otra cosa sin precedentes ocurría, James T. Kirk se ruborizaba de puro pudor.

* * *

 **Sí, tenía buena cantidad de vodka encima cuando escribí esto, pero de eso ha pasado tiempo y es hora de irme a dormir para cumplir con un horario de estudios decentes.**

 **(1)Asqueroso, en ruso.**

 **(2)** **Si, sé que es más, pero vamos a dejar a McCoy un poco más joven, por piedad... y porque de todas formas nuestro rusito ya es legal 7w7 A demás, con lo bueno que está Karl Urban, a quién rayos le importa si tiene cuarenta o mil años más que una.**

 **Sí, con respecto a lo del barquito... creo que sí estaba borracha en ese momento.**

 **Ah, y por comentarios que he leído antes en otras obras del fandom, no, no me da asco que un cuarenton se folle a un niño. Esto es ficción, y no es lo más bizarro que he escrito.**

 **Besos y Abrazos.**

 **Mangetsu Youkai.**


End file.
